


Dear Jane

by LeaPaul



Category: Rizzoli&Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaPaul/pseuds/LeaPaul
Summary: Maura had only managed to write down "Dear Jane, ..." before she had to stop.The feeling in her chest was too painful to continue.Let's find out what happens when Maura Isles makes a huge mistakes and struggles with it.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 76
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Jane,....“ was all Maura had managed to write so far. She was sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee and all she could do was to think about that one special person.  
Nothing she has ever felt before came close to this. Maura Isles had been in love before, that‘s not the point. The thing she started worrying about was, that this time, it felt like she couldn‘t breathe anymore everytime this one special person was close.  
They‘ve known each other for so long, why did it happen? Why did it happen now?  
They‘ve been through so many things together.  
Hope, Paddy, Constance, Casey, Ian and so much more. They even managed to deal with the heartbreaking moment her person lost her baby.  
A baby, Maura would love and take care of as if they had been hers. She didn‘t even ask if it would be ok to be involved, she just knew that she wanted to, more than anything else.  
„Well, that‘s not fully correct!“, she said to herself.  
„I want her, more than anything. But I‘m afraid this is not going to happen.“, Maura sighed.

„Isles? Yes, I‘ll be there in a few!“  
Thank goodness her phone rang and she was released from her thoughts. Just as long as she arrived at the crime scene. 

„Hey, Maur!“ , a dark brown haired woman said.  
Maura didn‘t react at first, she was just blown away again - looking at her partner and friend Detective Jane Rizzoli.  
„Maura, can you hear me?“, Jane asked with concern.  
The moment Jane touched her shoulder Maura felt electrified.  
„Oh, Jane I‘m sorry. I didn‘t hear you.“, Maura said.  
„So Maura, what do we have here?“, the detective wanted to know.  
„I don‘t know yet Jane, I need to take the corpse into the morgue.“  
„Any guesses Maur? Suicide, murder, accident? What do you think?“ Jane asked.  
„As I have already pointed out Jane, I don‘t know and you should know me well enough to know that I don‘t do guesses.“ , Maura hissed.  
Jane didn‘t know what to say, but she knew there was something wrong , but she couldn‘t tell what it was. The only thing she knew, was that her best friend was acting rather weird today.  
The moment she turned around to talk to Maura again, Jane noticed that she had already left the crime scene.  
„Hey Jane, what‘s up with the Doc today?“, Vince Korsak asked.  
Jane and Vince had been working together for quite a while now and he was sure that something must have happened to the Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles.

„I don‘t know Vince, I .... it seemed like as if she was absent minded, she couldn‘t really talk to me. I asked her if she could tell me anything about the victim so far, but she Kind of threw a tantrum at me.“, Jane said.  
„Oh, Jane... what did you do?!“, Vince sighed.  
„Ah, sorry! None of this was my fault. We‘ve spent the evening together, ate some pizza and watched a movie. Nothing happened!“

Jane was sure she hadn‘t done anything to upset Maura, but she clearly was. So it was up to her to find out. 

Dr. Maura Isles tried to finish the autopsy as quick as possible. It was not that she was in a bad mood, or that she didn‘t like her job. It was just .... that she couldn’t concentrate at the moment.  
All she could think about was that night. Not only any ordinary night , but the night, she found out, she was pregnant.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Maura do? What is she going to do about the baby? Will she ever tell Jane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again ... ;-)

Jane wasn't quite sure what she was going to do now. She went down into the morgue to look for her friend, but she wasn't there anymore.  
"Kent, have you seen Dr. Isles?", she asked.  
"Oh, hi Jane. I'm afraid I haven't, but she has finished the autopsy as far as I know. Why are you asking? Didn't she tell you?", he wanted to know.  
"I'm afraid she didn´t", Jane hissed.

What was all this about? Why did Maura behave in such a strange kind of way? There was only one person to find out.

"Ma, hi ... I need your help!", Jane said with concern in her voice.  
"Janie, what is wrong? You've never really asked me for help. Is Frankie ok? Are you ok? Oh my goodness Jane, just tell me!", Angela almost shouted.  
"Ma, if you let me just explain what I need you to do, ....."  
"Oh, ok I'm sorry Janie, I was just worried."   
"Yes, that's why I am calling Ma. I am worried too and this is where I need your help! Maur has been acting rather weird the last few days and I don't know what to do.  
We had a case today and she left the morgue before I even got there and she doesn't pick up her phone, so I need you to go check on her.  
Would you do that for me?", Jane asked.  
"Oh, what did you do Janie? What did you say that she is so mad?", Angela almost shouted.  
"What the ... why does everyone think it's my fault?"  
"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, that you and Maura are so close and there's no one else that I know of who could have done anything to her..."  
"I don't know Ma, ... just please check on her, thx. I have to go now, love you, bye!" 

Jane wasn't sure if this was the bet idea, but it was more or less the only one she had. She thought about last night, if she had missed anything or if she said something  
but she couldn't think of anything. Let's just hope, Ma finds out, she thought to herself.

Maura was sitting in her living room and all she could do was cry. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.   
"Maura honey, where are you?" she heard Angela's voice. She tried to whipe away the tears, but Angela was faster than she thought she could be.

"Oh, Maura, what are you doing? Did anything happen to your mother? To Constance? What is wrong honey?" , Angela asked with concern. She realized Jane was right   
but she didn't expect to hear what she was about to hear. 

"Angela, I .... I am sorry, I can't tell you, it's just.... ", Maura was shaking in tears.  
Angela pulled her into a long and caring hug "Honey, you know that you can tell me everything, no need to worry, I'm not going to judge or anything like that, trust me!"  
"Angela .... I'm so scared. I've never done anything like that before and then it just happened and I started regretting it, the moment I did this horrible thing,..."   
"Maura, I don't know what you've done, but unless you haven't killed someone you like, it's not going to be that bad, isn't it?" Angela tried to calm her daughter's best friend.  
"I ... I'm so scared Angela... I can't lose Jane, this would be the most horrible thing ... I need her in my life" , the tears kept on falling from her cheeks.  
"Maura, you know that Jane is not going to leave your side, why do you think she would?" , Angela asked.  
"I .... I am pregnant Angela and I don't know what do to. When I thought about having a family I always wanted Jane to be a part of it, I wanted the baby to be hers, but now I've ruined everything" Maura was shaking, she almost stopped breathing.  
Angela took her hand and looked at her "Oh Maura, why would Jane be mad about you being pregnant? And what do you mean with, you wanted the baby  
to be hers?"  
Maura was scared, did she really say she wanted the baby to be Jane's? Oh, what had she done....  
Suddenly , Angela realised what she had just heard ... "Oh Maura, you want the baby to be Jane's because ... because you love her...."  
"Yes, Angela.... I love your daughter and not just only as a friend, but I could never tell her. And now, that I'm pregnant, everything is getting worse...."  
"What are you talking about Maura? Why can't you tell her? She's your best friend and I'm pretty sure there's more than that." Angela was sure, that her daughter loved Maura too, but she couldn't really ask her, could she?

"Maura, you need to tell her....", Angela said.  
"What am I supposed to tell her...." , Maura wasn't sure what Angela meant.  
"All of it honey, ... the baby news and ... that you love her. You can't keep those things to yourself any longer."  
"Maybe you're right Angela, ...I'm just scared...." Maura closed her eyes.  
Before Angela left, she kissed Maura's forehead and said "No matter what Jane is going to say or do, I'll always be there for you Maura, because I love you like I love my children. And I know that my children love you too... one does for sure..." 

With that, Angela closed the door behing her and left a very confused Maura Isles behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Maura find the courage to talk to Jane?

Angela sat down in Maura's guest house and started thinking about what had just happened. Did Maura really confess her love for Jane?  
Oh god, she forgot to ask who got her pregnant! Well, that would have been inappropriate ... wouldn't it?

Maura was full of feelings she never had before. She switched from anger, to sadness, from love to fear ... all within minutes.  
What was she going to do now? Would she ever find the courage to tell Jane? She couldn't tell when she realized that she  
had developed feelings for her best friend. Maybe those feelings had always been there.  
Maura had never really had a lot of friends, well to be honest she never had any friends at all. It didn't seem necessary for her,  
she could manage her life pretty well, until she met Jane.   
The dark brown eyed detective had turned her life upside down. She let Jane into her life, her house and even into her heart.  
There were a few people she had really liked so far, but she couldn't say if she had been in love with them.  
Maybe it was just hormones, she tried to tell herself. Maybe she wasn't really in love with Jane, maybe she was just scared  
because she was having a baby.

It hit her like a thousand lightnings, she was pregnant. Dr. Maura Isles was pregnant and it wasn't planned. She didn't hate herself  
for being pregnant, she could never do that, but she hated herself for not taking care that night. Maura and Jane had been dealing  
with a very rough case that time and they agreed on meeting at the Dirty Robber. Maura had been waiting for quite a while, before a   
very handsome man turned up at her table and offered to buy a glass of wine. Jane should have been there at that time, but Maura  
enjoyed the company of ... oh no, she even fortgot the guy's name.   
They've been talking and laughing for quite a while now and Maura ordered another glass of wine. She can't even remember how many of   
those she had that night.  
Unfortunately Jane didn't show up, so Maura had sent her a message, telling her that she was tired and going home. What  
she didn't write was that this guy was coming with her. 

Maura couldn't think of having had a one night stand before. It wasn't even good. He was quite a good kisser, but the sex was rather  
boring. He just wanted to get what he wanted to and Maura couldn't remember, if what he was doing, really was what she wanted.  
Having sex with Ian was different. He was taking care of her needs as well, he was a good kisser and he knew how to please her.   
But it wasn't what she wanted, there was something missing, but she couldn't figure out, what it was.   
To be honest, she had been pleasing herself of course, but .... and there was she was. She realized that she had been thinking about   
Jane while ... no, she couldn't think of this again. She wasn't allowed to, she wasn't allowed to have any sexual feelings for Jane.  
But there they were .... she was thinking about kissing Jane and how it would feel if Jane could touch her ... how it would feel to  
feel and smell Jane ...  
Damn, she really loved her and she couldn't do anything about it ....

Maura's phone rang, again ... she saw Jane's name on the display but having all those feelings and thoughts at the same time,  
she couldn't possibly pick up the phone and talk to her. 

"What am I supposed to do know. I feel like a fourteen year old, trying to find out where I belong ....", she said to herself.  
Maura knew she needed to do something about this, then she grabbed a pen and the paper she had started to write and continued.

"Dear Jane,   
to be quiet honest, this feels a bit weird. I know that we've been through a lot of ups and wons together.   
We've shared the laughs and sometimes we even shared the tears. You've been my best friend for so long  
now and this is the first time in all these years that I don't know how to talk to you. I know that I am   
difficult to deal with sometimes and I know that being my friend is not always that easy.  
All I know is that I really like being your friend, more than anything else in the world.  
I've never had a best friend before so I don't know if it's normal or if it's just me.  
Jane? I've messed up. I've made a huge mistake and I don't know how and if I'm going to be able to   
fix it.   
What I am telling you right now is probably going to change our friendship foreber. I'm sorry that  
I am not able to tell you in person.  
You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know, how I , Maura Isles, deserve a friend  
like you.   
Jane? I'm pregnant ... it was just a one night thing and it happened ...and the worst thing about it  
is that this baby isn't yours. I know that it is probably going to be the biggest schock of your life,  
but when I thought about having a family, I've always pictured you in it.   
I love you Jane, with all my heart and I mean I deeply love you, not only as a friend.   
I can't tell you when this all started, it might have been there from the beginning, I don't know.  
I am so sorry Jane, ... I hope , one day you'll be able to forgive me.  
Love,  
Maura"

She couldn't help herself ... tears were falling so heavily that she thought she was about to drown in them.  
Maura was so tired, she couldn't stay awake any longer. Her life was a complete mess and she knew that she couldn't stary here any longer.  
When she went to bed, she made a decision she'd eventually regret.   
She picked up her phone and dialed Hope's number.   
"Hope, this is Maura, ... I need your help... can I stay with you for a while? ...No,... I can't tell you any further details. I'll be there tomorrow. Goodnight."  
Maura wasn't sure whether this was a right decision, but it was the only one she could have made ...

Jane let herself in. Maura had given her a key to her house a couple of years ok. She saw that there was no light on anymore, so she thought  
Maura was already asleep. She went into the kitchen, because she thought about saying hi to her mum. Maybe she had already found out  
why her best friend had been acting like this.  
When she walked through the kitchen, her eyes wandered around and she found a sheet of paper with her name on it.  
She couldn't help but read it.

"Dear Jane,..." she started reading...  
After some minutes Jane had finished reading, but she couldn't move at all. Maura was pregnant? Maura was in love with her?   
"Oh Maura, I ...." Jane started crying.  
"Jane, what are you doing here?", she heard her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane, what are you doing here?", she heard her friend.

"Maura, I ... I ...don't really know I was worried about you and that is why ...", Jane tried to whipe away the tears.  
"So you came and nosed around a bit, or what is that in your hand? , Maura threw an angry look at her friend.  
"No, that is not why I came here Maura and you know that. I know that there is something wrong,  
but I couldn't figure out what it was and you didn't pick up your phone, so I was worried and I asked..."  
"What did you mean by you asked?", Maura wanted to know.  
"I ...oh, nothing. So just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"  
"I think you already know because the thing you're holding in your hand shouldn't be there. Why do you  
pretend that you don't know it Jane, if you already do?" Maura said and closed her eyes. This was not how she had   
planned this situation, this was not how she wanted Jane to find out.  
"Maura, why didn't you tell me?", Jane's eyes were filled with tears again.  
"How could I? I just found out a few days ago and I didn't know how...it was a mistake and I usually  
don't make mistakes..."  
"I don't mean the pregnancy Maur,...I mean the other thing." Jane stepped closer.

Oh no, Jane was getting closer, too close for Maura's taste at that moment. She couldn't let her come nearer,  
she wanted to push her away, but her scent,...oh she could smell her perfume and Maura's heart started  
to beat even faster.

"Jane, I couldn't ... it would have ruined everything. Look at you now, you look so angry, this is a look I've never  
seen before and I don't know how to handle this. I can't ....", Maura stepped back.  
"Maura, you don't get it, right?! You can't write words like this and then pretend nothing happened. Those words  
mean a lot ... you mean a lot to me ... ", Jane tried to touch Maura's hand but she was quicker and pulled it away.  
"Jane, I can't let you touch me, because this is going to make my decision even harder."

What was she talking about? Which decision has she made? Jane was not sure how to feel, she's never been in  
a situation like this before, she was torn ... between her feelings for Maura and the feelings she was having  
because of this whole situation.

"What do you mean? Which decision?", Jane looked into her best friend's eyes as if she was about to drown in them.  
"I made a mistake Jane, I got pregnant and I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted a family, a partner, ... I wanted you and  
now everything is just so wrong..." she started crying.  
"Maura, look at me.... I didn't say anything , did I? How do you know you can't have me?" Jane was so sad. Her friend  
had just confessed her love for her and she didn't get a chance to to the same.  
"I am Jane. I can't let you have me, I just can't. This is just so wrong and I can't do anything about it."

That pain in Jane's chest was so awful ... she couldn't do anything about it. The only thing she could think about was losing her  
best friend was the worst thing that she had experienced so far. Losing Casey was tough, but this was different.  
Casey, ...she thought... I kinda loved him, but he didn't really know me ... Maura knows all of me ... she has all of me.  
Why did she say that? Why can't I be the one for her if she wants me to?  
Jane started crying again... she couldn't help herself and she knew she had to do it ... now or never...

"Maura, ... that's so unfair. You make a mistake and you punish me?? What did I do to deserve it?! Nothing...so you  
don't get to make any decisions here. I wasn't even able to say anything about the letter you ...."

Jane couldn't finish the sentence. All of a sudden she was so damn close to her best friend, that she could feel her heartbeat.  
Maura grabbed her hand and pulled Jane closer.  
The next thing Jane Rizzoli felt were Maura's lips ... they were so soft and sweet and she couldn't keep her hands with her.  
She pulled Maura even closer. The kiss was so sensitive but strong at the same time.  
After some time, it felt like hours, Maura pushed Jane away.  
Jane, knowing that she had fallen so hard for her friend stood there, without saying anything...

"Jane, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you .... I am so so sorry. I hope, that one day, you'll be able to forgive me."  
By saying that, she grabbed her bag (Jane hadn't noticed that Maura was fully dressed and had two bags with her) and head to  
the door.

"Maura, what the hell....what are you doing?" Jane screamed.  
"You don't get to run away from me.... that .... that is so unfair and you know that."

"I'm sorry Jane, but this is what I have to do.... Please, forgive me .... I lo....", Maura didn't finish the sentence before leaving the house.

There she was ... Jane Rizzoli, tough Boston detective, ... alone and hurt ...

"I love you Maura," .... she whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Was it real or was all this just a dream?   
No, it must have been real, because the pain in her chest was as real as it could be.  
She knew what she had done, she had just left what's most important to her. 

After quite a ride she finally arrived at Hope's place. There was no need to knock , because  
the moment she switched off her car's engine, Hope opened the door.

"Maura, oh my goodness, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Come in.", Hope said.

To her suprise, Hope was full of love and concern, Maura wasn't used to this behavor, but  
she kind of needed it that moment.   
"Good evening Hope, I am sorry I came here earlier, although I've said I'll arrive tomorrow.  
Things have changed and I needed to leave sooner.", Maura said while walking into the house.

Maura had called Hope whilst driving, telling her .... well, she didn't really have to say anything,  
because it was around ten o'clock and why on earth would she call late at night, if not to tell her  
that she'd be here earlier than expected.

"Come on Maura, I'll take your bags, let's sit down and talk about why you are here!", Hope said  
with a smile.  
"Hope, it's wonderful that I can stay at your place but it's quite late and I've got no intention on talking,  
so I'd prefer on going to sleep and maybe tell you tomorrow. Would that be ok too?", Maura said, visibly tired.  
"As you like my dear, ...you can sleep in Cailin's old room , if that's ok with you?"  
"Thank you very much, goodnight.", Maura said while leaving for her room.

She couldn't do anything other than fall down onto the bed. She couldn't even cry anymore. She thought about  
that horrible evening, the way she had treated Jane.   
She didn't even listen to what Jane wanted to say, she heard her say some words, but they didn't make any sense  
at all. Maura Isles had never acted like this before, she's not a harsh person, she doesn't hurt people, she's  
an honest woman and she's deeply desperate.  
She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. Nothing. Why? Why didn't Jane try to call her?  
She didn't even run after her. Maura was sure that she was right. Jane liked her as a friend, yes - she'd always  
been there whenever Maura felt sad or happy or anything like that, but it was obvious that Jane didn't return her love.  
How was she going to tell Hope? Their bond was never that strong so she couldn't really imagine them talking about  
important or personal things.  
The first one she talked to was Angela , .... Jane's mother...

"I love you Maura", Jane whimpered.  
She tried to run after her, but she couldn't. It felt like as if she was frozen. She tried to scream but even this  
didn't work. So the only thing she was able to do, was stand in Maura Isles' kitchen and suffer from the worst  
break down she could imagine.  
All of a sudden she felt like as if she was drunk, everything around her started moving and she couldn't see or  
feel anything.   
Jane tried to hold onto the kitchen island, but with a loud noise she fell onto the ground and lost unconsciousness.

Angela thought she had heard something. Oh no, there must have been someone breaking into Maura's house.  
She grabbed a wooden spoon, knowing that she couldn't really do something with it, but there wasn't any  
helping thing around.  
Then she had the best idea ever - she called her daughter, because she thought, that Jane and Maura  
could talk about everything,   
When Angela left the guest house and dialed Jane's number, she heard her daughter's ringtone coming  
from Maura's house.  
She rushed into the kitchen and found her daughter lying on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, Janie, what happened to you... are you ok ? Is someone here? Are you hurt?", Angela said  
full of concern.  
Jane couldn't say a word, she thought she was going to throw up, she just pulled her mother close to her  
and hugged her tight.  
Angela could feel that her daughter was shaking. What happened her? She thought to herself.  
"Maura, honey, where are you?", Angela called out.  
Jane looked at her mother and Angela could see that her daughter must have been crying heavily.  
She had something in her hand, which she tried to give to her mother, but she wasn't strong enough to do so.  
"Janie, what's that? Can I see?"  
Angela , still holding her daughter, started reading the letter Maura had written.

"Oh Maura, ... " , Angela said. "Janie, what happened tonight?" 

"Ma, I .... I'm so hurt. I can't tell you...." , Jane said.  
"Janie, you need to talk about it, that's what I told Maura earlier, but obviously it didn't go as planned",  
Angela kissed Jane's forehead.  
"You've talked to Maura? What did she say?" Jane was breathing heavily.  
"Yes, after you've called. She pretty much told me what is written in the letter. I told her she should  
talk to you, tell you everything. But ... here we are ... the two of us. Where's Maura?"  
"I don't know Ma. I came in earlier ... and I found the letter. I was so ... I don't know.  
I wanted to talk to her, but she didn't let me. I wanted to tell her ...." Jane didn't know if she could  
say those words aloud.  
"You wanted to tell her that you love her too? Oh , Janie...."  
"We kissed Ma ..."  
"You what????" Angela said with surprise. "Oh, that didn't come out as planned, I'm sorry."  
"I was surprised as well, trust me. She was acting in a way I've never seen her acting before.  
I wanted to talk and then she kissed me and ..."  
"You liked it? Was it a good kiss? I bet it was!", Angela said, laughing a tiny bit.  
"Ma, do you really? I mean, come on ...." Jane rolled her eyes.  
"But yes, I .... it was a great kiss, Ma. What am I supposed to do now? I don't even know where   
she went! I can't even call her, my hands don't work. It's ... "

Angela had never seen her daughter so desperate. She's seen her heartbroken before, in High School,  
after Casey, but this time it was different. She was afraid Jane's heart had been harmed too bad.  
She couldn't even think about a wise mother thing to say, because she knew that all she was going  
to say was not going to help.  
"Janie, maybe she needs time... I know this hurts and she's hurt too, but what I do know is, that the  
two of you will fix this. You need each other Janie." Angela pulled her daughter closer.

"I need her Ma , .... I don't want to lose her .... I .... I love her so much", Jane said with tears in her eyes.

Maura woke to a knock at her door. "Maura? It's Hope, may I come in?" , she heard a voice asking.  
"Well, yes you may." , she rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning Maura, I brought you some coffee and a breakfast. I thought you might be hungry."  
"Thank you very much Hope, that is very kind of you, but no coffee for me."  
"Maura? Can we talk about why you're here? Did anything happen to Jane?"  
"What has Jane got to do with this?" , Maura said slightly unfriendly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Maura, I ... I didn't want to offend you, I ... you can stay as lang as you want." , Hope  
said while getting back to the door.  
"I'm pregnant", Maura said. "And I've hurt Jane, this is why I am here."   
"Oh, I didn't expect this to happen.... how, I mean , I'm sorry if this is too personal, but ..." , Hope  
looked at Maura.  
"All I can say is that it was a mistake. I had too much at a bar, when I was actually waiting for Jane.  
But she couldn't be there on time and then someone showed up at my table, offering wine to me.   
One thing lead to another and here I am... pregnant."  
"Oh, Maura. I don't know what to say. Are you ... do you want to keep the baby?"  
"Well, I ... I think I am ... but ..that's the tough decision I have to make. I'm not far, so I can still...  
but then I think about and I think about the baby and that I've always wanted to have a family,  
but Jane's not in it, so ....", Maura closed her eyes, fighting her tears.  
"Jane left? Why did she do this? I thought you were close Maura? That's not ok!", Hope sounded  
angry.  
"No, Hope. Jane didn't leave, I did ... I am the coward here. I've hurt her in so many ways  
and I'm sure she will never ever look me in the eye again. And I can't blame her for that!"

Hope was still standing there. Not sure how to act and what to say. Her daughter, whom she  
hadn't seen for a long time, her daughter, who seemed to be dead for many years, was  
sitting in her now guest room, telling her that she was pregnant and not sure what to do.  
She only had one question to ask ... but she wasn't sure, if Maura was willing to answer it.

"Maura, may I ask you one question?", Hope asked. Maura nodded, afraid of the upcoming question.

"Do you love Jane?", this was the first time in all the years that Hope sound motherly to her.  
Maura didn't hesitate answering this question, because she was so sure about the answer.

"Yes, I love her...."  
"Well, then you only have one decision to make... and it's not about keeping the baby or not.  
It's about, how much you really love her to get back together and to build the live you two  
want! Don't miss your chance Maura, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
"We weren't together Hope, we're just friends... but I've developed some feelings and ..."  
Before Maura could finish her sentence, Hope had one last thing to say.

"Maura, I've been making mistakes my whole life ... some of them are only small ones, but some   
of them are bigger. But the biggest mistake was to not follow my heart. Don't make the same mistake  
Maura, ....follow your heart." Hope said , before she left the room.

"Follow your heart", Maura said to herself... if it was just that easy she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was back at her appartment, where Jo Friday welcomed her with a wagging tail.  
"Hey you ... come here", she stroke her dog.  
"Jo, what am I supposed to do, tell me sweetheart ... am I not loveable enough? What do you say?"  
The tiny dog couldn't stop wagging her tail, she even huddled against Jane's leg.  
"Oh well, as long as you love me ... it's not that bad, isn't it?", Jane said mournful.

It was just horrible, she couldn't really think of anything else than the moment Maura left the house.  
She still didn't know what the hell had happened the night before. She thought about the kiss as well.  
It was not really how she imagined their first kiss, well it was as wonderful as she had expected it to be,  
but the whole situation and strain wasn't there in her imagination.  
Yes, she had to admit that she was thinking about Maura in a way that she shouldn't be , but she   
couldn't help herself. There wasn't an exact date or moment when she fell for her friend,  
she just knew she had. How could she not? I mean, you just have to take a look at Dr. Maura Isles  
and you would instantly fall for her.  
Jane had been in love with a woman before but she didn't tell Maura, she was just too afraid.  
Their friendship had grown over the last eight years and she was too scared to even admit the  
feelings to herself for a long time.   
Why had she fallen for Maura? Well, that was obvious. She's just stunning, caring, she's got a big heart,  
she's got humor (well, if you know her well enough and if you like her googlemouth). Jane couldn't  
help but smile ... there were like a thousand things more she could think of, but she knew that she  
wasn't able to tell Maura, because she's not willing to listen to her.  
Nevertheless , Jane picked up her phone and tried to call Maura ...

Maura had already been to the bathroom and she had dressed up, ready to go to work, when she suddenly  
realised, that she couldn't go to work. She would meet Jane and the rest of her friends and she was sure  
that all of them already knew what had happened and she didn't want to argue with them.   
"Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Dr. Isles speaking. I'm very sorry, but I have to call in sick. I'm afraid I can't tell you  
when I am going to be back though. .... Yes, I will call the governer as well. Thank you very much, goodbye."  
Had she just quit her job? Maura was sure that she wasn't going to come back so soon. She just couldn't   
see and talk to Jane or her friends. She just knew that she had messed up big time and she didn't want   
to be responsible for Jane's mood.

Lost in thought, Maura startled because her phone rang and she immediately froze - it said "JANE"  
Some parts in her brain wanted her to pick up the phone and just talk to her, but the others yelled  
"no, don't pick up the phone, this is not a good idea!"  
She need not think about it that long because suddenly Jane's name disappeared from her screen.  
"Well, that was quick!", she thought to herself.  
A few seconds later a tiny little noise brought her attention back to her phone. Jane had obviously  
sent her a voice message.  
She was not sure whether she should listen to it or not. What was going to do now? Her heart  
started beating so fast. Well, there was nothing bad about listening to it. Jane wouldn't know if she did, so   
she pressed play.

"Hey Maura, it's me ... Jane. Well, that was stupid, you can read... Ah, I am sorry for calling, well actually  
I am not. I am sorry for whatever caused you to leave. I am sorry for reading the letter, it was obvious  
that you didn't want me to. I was just so worried the other day because you were different and then I found  
the letter and I... I was so sorry Maura. I know, your pregnancy isn't in any way part of my business,  
but I do care about you a lot Maur. More than a lot actually. If I just knew what I could do to get  
us back together! Maura please, talk to me. There's nothing bad about this, you're having a baby and I'm here   
for you. Ma's in it too. Why do you think I'd leave? How could I? You mean the world to me Maura, I lo...."

The massage suddenly ended. Maura couldn't believe what she just heard, or almost heard. Did Jane really  
want to say "I love you?" or was she about to say something else? Well, this message didn't really help Maura  
making her decision.  
She was still torn....  
"I mean the world to her?" she said to herself. Well, she was just taking pitty on her, she was sure. Why didn't  
Jane say anything about liking her so much before that night?   
Ok, that was unfair. She didn't have the chance to do so, Maura realised.   
"I'm so stupid, I've never ever asked her about us...or even let her talk about us ...."   
Maura was devastated , she was blaming Jane for things she hadn't done.

"Jane? Are you home?" , she heard someone knocking on her door.  
"Go away, I'm not here", she yelled.  
"Oh come on Janie, I'm coming in! I hope you're dressed and ...", Frankie opened the door.  
"Oh holy ,... Jane, what the hell is wrong with you? We've been trying to call you for days,  
you didn't show up for work and no one's able to contact you.", her brother said.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I'd called in sick, but apparently I didn't", Jane said.  
"So, will you tell me what's wrong? Maura has called in sick as well and Cavanaugh isn't  
sure when she's going to be back."   
"She, what?", Jane started crying.  
"Oh no, Janie ... what happened to you?"  
Jane tried to give him the short version of it , but she was distracted by her thoughts and  
tears.  
"I am so sorry Janie, I ... I don't know what to say. How can I help?", Frankie asked.  
"I don't know Frankie. I ... just think it's over before it has really begun. She left me Frankie,  
she just went out of the door... she kissed me and then ..." , she couldn't even finish the sentence.  
"YOU KISSED?", Frankie almost screamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
"Yeah, Ma's reaction was quite the same."  
"Jane, you two have to work it out .... you always do. Don't let her run away too far Janie, or you  
won't be able to catch her." Frankie said, pulling her in for a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura had received a call from her gynecologist that her next appointment was only a few days from now.  
She immediately typed in Jane's number to ask her if she would come with her, but before she did, she   
realised that she couldn't.  
She'd love Jane to come with her, to see the tiny pea in her belly with her, but she couldn't, or?  
"Hello Maura, how are you feeling today?", Hope asked.  
"Good morning Hope, well it's difficult to tell."  
"Why is that so?", her biological mother asked.  
"Well, my doctor called to tell me that my next appointment was coming up and ... well, I don't  
want to go alone and I almost called Jane, so my feelings are quite a mess right now." , Maura said.  
"Oh, Maura... it's been weeks now, since the two of you last spoke. Don't you think that is about time  
to talk to her? At least try it?!", Hope wondered.  
"I don't know. I don't think that this is the best idea. I mean, to be quite honest, I have thought about  
calling her ceveral times, but I never did. She's sent me a voice message, she's sent me text messages,  
but I never answered, so I think she's not too keen on seeing or hearing from me.", Maura sighed.  
"If you do wish my advice Maura, she's trying to get in touch with you again. But you're denying every  
single try! She's been hurt too, you left her behind and she didn't get a chance to say anything to you.  
Don't push her away too far, or you won't be able to catch her Maura!", Hope said vigorous.

Maura was so fed up to the back teeth, that she didn't know what to do. Should she give it a try and   
call Jane?   
She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.  
"Hello? Maura here....", she said with a hesitating voice.  
"Maura, honey ... oh my goodness. How are you? I've missed you so much.", the voice said.  
"I've .... I'm ok , I guess .... could you do me favour and not tell anyone about it?", Maura asked.  
"Well, I guess I could, what do you want me to do?", the woman asked.  
"I have an appointment coming up, to check on the baby and I didn't want to go alone and I didn't  
want to bother Hope with it, so I was wondering if you would join me."  
"Oh, that is something you're asking me to do honey. I don't know if I can do this... I'd feel I'm betraying..."  
"Angela, please... I can't do this alone, ... I need a Rizzoli by my side...", Maura was trying not to cry.  
"Ok, Maura. I'll be there. But I don't really feel good about it and you better get back together with  
Janie, or...."  
"We weren't....", Maura tried to say.  
"I know, you weren't together... go tell that to someone who doesn't know you the way I do! See you   
at the doctor's! Bye."

Another mistake, she thought to herself.

It's been weeks since Jane Rizzoli had been to the Boston Police Department and if she was honest,  
she wasn't really ready to go there, but she knew she had to. She had to clear her mind and she  
needed to leave her appartment for other things than taking Jo Friday for a walk.  
When Jane entered the department Vince was already waiting for her. At first he didn't really  
know how to great her, should he hug her or should he just say "hi".  
He went for a hug.  
"It's good to have you back , detective!", he said.  
"Yeah, I guess it is ...", Jane said with a forced smile.  
"Well, let's get you some coffee first and then we''ll have a look at the new case together, ok?"  
"Alright Vince, ...thank you."

The moment they stepped into the elevator, Jane started shaking. It was too much for her.  
This was what Maura and Jane had been doing together for the last eight years.  
Vince noticed what was going and he immediately grabbed her hand tight. He didn't say  
anything, because he was sure he was just going to make it worse.  
When they arrived at their office, Frankie and Nina were already waiting for them.  
They tried to welcome her, but as soon as they saw her, they quickly moved back to work.  
"Vince, I don't think I can do that.... I'm sorry, I ..."  
'Jane, I've known you for many years now and I don't know what happened between you and  
the doc and I'm not going to ask, unless you want me know about it. I know it hurts,  
but you need to go on, you need to go back to work and you need to get some new thoughts   
and things to do!", he said with a fatherly voice.  
Jane swallowed hard and went straight to her desk. She was here, back at work, ... but she knew  
she couldn't run down into the morgue to see Maura, because she wasn't there anymore.

Maura was nervous, like really never been that nervous before, nervous. She was waiting  
outside the doctor's practice for Angela to arrive.  
It didn't take long and Jane's mother parked her car and walked straight towards her.  
Both woman hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks now and so they weren't sure  
how to handle this situation.  
"Hi Maura. I'm here and I'm not happy about doing this the way we're doing it."  
"I'm sorry Angela, I know that this was a mistake, but you once said you're in it and I didn't  
know who else to call, so ... you've been like a mother to me, more than both my mother's  
have ever been... and I ....", Angela could see that Maura was in pain.  
"Honey, are you ok? What's wrong?", she tried to grab her but failed.  
"Angela, the baby.... I'm ...."  
Angela knew exactly what was happening ,... the stress, the pain, it was just too much for   
Maura and the tiny pea inside her belly. Angela grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Janie? You need to come here quickly, I need your help, hurry up! NOW! Dr. Shepard's office", Angela screamed.  
"Angela, the baby .... it hurts so much....", Maura put her hand onto her stomach.  
Angela kneeled down and hoped for Jane to arrive as soon as possible.  
She had even called the ambulance and she was sure, Jane was going to be here sooner.

When Jane arrived she couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was holding Maura who was in a lot of pain.  
"Ma, what ... Maura, oh my goodness, what happened? Did someone hurt you? We need to call an ambulance."  
"I've already done that Janie, I needed your help, this isn't right. She needs you... here", she took Jane's hand and   
put it onto Maura's.  
Maura was in such pain that she couldn't do anything agianst it.... to be honest , she didn't want to.  
"Maura, ... I'm here... it's going to be ok, do you hear me? The ambulance will be here soon and then  
we're going to take you to the hospital, alright?! Maura, open your eyes ... don't close them. I'm here", Jane said.  
"Jane ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've hurt you ... I didn't mean to.... I'm so so sorry....", Maura whimpered.   
"Maura,... don't . Let's focuse on our baby , ok?!  
"Our baby , ...", Maura looked at Jane.  
"Yes, Maura ... as I've said a thousand times ... I'm in it , no matter what you say!"

"It's going to be alright , Maura. I love you...."Jane kissed Maura's forehead


	8. Chapter 8

Maura was rushed to the hospital, Jane and Angela behind them.  
"Ma, ... what if...", Jane started but Angela was quicker.  
"Don't say anything Janie, it's going to be alright! Trust me, a mother knows!", she put  
her hand on her daughter's.  
"What exactly where you doing here ma?"  
"Well, I .... Maura called and asked me to come with her, she said she wanted you to come  
but she was afraid to ask, because she's been treating you ..."  
"Like shit...."  
"Those weren't exactly her words, but yes .... Janie I'm so sorry, I told her that this was not  
a good idea and that I felt like betraying you and ..."  
"Thank you for being there for her ma,...", Janie said with a smile.

Maura opened her eyes and all she could see were a thousand hospital lights and almost as  
much faces she'd never seen before.   
"Dr. Izles, there you are. How are you?", Dr. Shepard said. "You passed out right in front of  
my practice so I decided to join you."  
"Well, I don't know ... what about?", the look in her eyes was full of pain and concern.  
"The baby's fine Maura. "  
She couldn't be more relieved.   
"Maura, you have to slow down a bit. I think that you're having some troubles you're dealing  
with but that's the worst moment to be so stressed, trust me.", Dr. Shepard tried to calm Maura down  
a bit.  
"I know Doctor Shepard, it wasn't plannend, none of this was. I usually don't act like this, I've  
never done anything before checking its pro's and con's, but here I am, pregnant and alone.", tears   
rose in her eyes.  
"Well, I'm no expert when it comes to relationships myself, but I think you're wrong, Maura."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when we were finally able to take you to hospital, there was this woman and she said  
some things and I don't think that this is in any way my business, but you're not alone in this!"  
"Jane? .... what things?"  
"Well, you should talk to her, it's not up to me to tell you! She's waiting outside, if you want to  
I can let her in ..."  
"Yes, please.....", Maura was scared to see her best friend after all this..

Jane and Angela were waiting outside Maura's room for quite a while now.   
"Ma, why don't they let us in .... that's so.....", Jane was really frustrated.  
"Janie, calm down ...please. We're not her biological family and you know that they're not  
allowed to say anything... Hope will be here soon, come Janie ...sit with me."

A thousand thoughts ran through Jane's mind. What if Maura had lost the baby? She's  
been through that herself and she knows how painful that was. Did Maura hear her?  
She was not sure, because Maura was in such pain and she even let her hold her hand.  
Oh, this was such a mess. Why did they have to end up here? Why didn't Maura tell her   
from the beginning? Did she not trust her anymore? Too many questions and not one  
answer.

"Jane Rizzoli?", a woman asked ... looking directly at the dark haired woman.  
"Yes, that's me. Oh my goodness, ... what happened, are they ok?" Jane almost paniced.  
"Miss Rizzoli, calm down. Would you like to see Maura? She's been asking for you", the dottor  
smiled, knowing that she had convinced Maura to let Jane in.  
"Yes, I'd love that"

Jane felt like as if she was fourteen again. Waiting for her first boyfriend to pick her up for their  
very first date. She hadn't been that nervous for quite a while now.   
She knocked at Maura's door, not knowing what was going to happen in there.  
She stepped into the room and her heart almost bursted into a thousand pieces.  
Maura was lying in bed, looking so fragile and heartbroken.

"Hey Maur, ..." she said in a very low voice.  
"Jane .... ", Maura couldn't say more than her friend's name. Tears started running down her cheek.  
"Oh Maura, ....don't cry , please.... if this is not a good idea, I can leave.... don't be so sad...", Jane couldn't  
move at all. She looked down at her shoes, because she wasn't able to look at her friend....  
When she finally looked up again, she saw Maura reaching out for her.  
"Come here Jane, ...please. Sit with me."  
Jane wasn't quite sure if her body was able to walk at all, but somehow it worked, because all of a sudden  
she was holding Maura's hand.  
"Jane ,... we need to talk. I owe you the biggest apology one could probably give... I'm so incredibly sorry for   
hurting you the way I've hurt you. For not talking to you, for pushing you away, for not letting you talk ....  
Why, ...why are you smiling Jane?"  
"I ... don't know Maur. I've been waiting for this moment for so long and it's ... I ... you ... we both did  
things we shouldn't be proud of.", she kissed the back of Maura's hand.  
"Jane, ... did you mean the things you've said earlier?", Maura's eyes were foll of insecurity.  
"You mean, that I'm in it? Of course I'm in! You should know me better by now Maura. I'm not going  
to let you do this alone. Unless you really want to be alone in this, but I don't think that's what you want!",  
another smile on Jane's face.  
"No, I mean ...the other thing....", Maura pressed Jane's hand.  
"Oh...", Jane never felt like being a shy person at all, she always said what she wanted to and in her job  
she needed to be straight forward, but with Maura ... things were different.  
"It's ok if you didn't, if those were just feeling you had at that moment....", Maura said disappointed.  
"Maura, why on earth are you the stubborn one in this?? Can't you see it? I love you ... like  
really really love... I'm ... I fell for you so hard, that I don't know how my heart is going to handle it."  
"You do?", Maura wasn't sure if her ears were working correctly.

Jane knew that words couldn't convince Maura so there was only one way to make sure that Maura  
was finally able to realize it.  
She leaned in and put a very tentative kiss onto Maura's lip. Jane's heart was almost racing, when she  
noticed that Maura was kissing her back.  
When they ended the kiss, both women were smiling.   
"Maura, ... that was....", Jane had no words.  
"We should have done this earlier....", Maura said almost laughing.  
"Ah, there's the confidence I've been missing," Jane laughed.  
"So, Maura... what about the baby... tell me ... all of it... are they ok?", Jane looked at her , regretting  
not having asked earlier.  
"The baby is fine Jane ... "  
"And, who.... and how .... I mean, if I may ask.... Wait, no. Before you answer me, I have to tell you   
something. After I've read your letter, I hated myself because I've been such a coward for so long.  
I didn't really know if what I had been feeling for so long was only our special friendship bondage  
or if this was already me being in love with you. I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now  
but I couldn't. I was too afraid of losing you.  
Remember the night, when we had managed to solve that horrible case , where this horrible person...  
well, of course you know. We wanted to meet at the Dirty Robber and I was so close ... I really  
wanted to tell you that night, but I couldn't. I even bought you flowers, but then I thought  
that this might look stupid and that you'd laugh at me. I hesitated, I waited at home for too long.  
When I finally arrived at the Robber, I saw you talking to that guy and I knew that I couldn't do  
it anymore. You were laughing and having fun and I knew that if I'd entered the bar, I would  
ruin everything. You deserve to be happy Maura....", Jane looked at her friend, who   
froze in shock.

"Maura, what ...."  
"Oh Jane .... that night....", Maura lowered her head.  
"What do you mean?", Jane didn't know what the hell Maura was talking about.  
"That night, was the night .... ", she put her hand onto her stomach.   
"Oh, ... oh... Maura...."  
"I am so sorry Jane, that could have been our night ... the start of something beautiful,  
but now ..."  
"Well Maura, ... it is the start of something beautiful.", she put a soft kiss onto Maura's   
belly.   
"Maura, does it really matter now? It could have happen any other night as well. It doesn't  
matter... at least for me ... I want the two of you to be safe and happy and I don't care  
about the when and who and where...."  
"You really love me Jane, do you?", Maura couldn't really believe what she just heard.  
"Of course I do... you should rest Maura, ... we can talk about this later.", she kissed  
her friend. "I'll come back tomorrow. Do you need anything?"  
"I need you Jane ... please stay...", Maura almost begged her.  
"Oh ok,....sure...."

A short while later Maura and Jane were sharing Maura's bed. Jane had carefuly gotten  
behind her friend. Jane had wanted to be that close for so long and now that she was   
able to snuggle against Maura's back, she felt like floating.  
Maura grabbed her hand and held it tight.   
It didn't take long and both women fell asleep. They didn't even hear the door being   
opened by Hope and Angela.  
"Oh, finally...." both women said in unison and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no ... there's going to be some drama...

After a week long stay at the hospital, Jane was finally able to take Maura home.  
Jane convoyed Maura to her house, as if she was some fragile porcelain.  
"Jane, I'm very capable of walking on my own, you don't have to be that cautious.",  
she smiled at her friend.  
"Yes, I'm totally aware of the fact that you know how to walk Maur, but I'm sorry  
you're carrying something special with you, so yeah, you have to get used to  
my super cautious behavor.", she kissed her cheek.  
"Alright, I'm not going to argue with you ... over this at least", Maura tauntet.

It was a strange feeling. Both woman hadn't been to Maura's house, since that night.  
Angela had obviously cleand up a bit and had left some flowers on Maura's kitchen  
island.  
Jane was very insecure, she didn't really know what to do and where to stand and  
what to say.  
Although she'd always been the more confident one, this time, she clearly wasn't.  
She was too afraid of ruining everything with one word or gesture.

"Jane? Do you want to sit with me or are you going to stand still over there?"  
"I ...ah, sorry Maura. It's just kind of weird to be here and..."  
"Weird? What do you mean?", Maura looked at her with concern. "Are you going to...?"  
"No, oh my goodness Maur. I'm not going to take anything back, it's just ...new I would  
say."  
Jane walked towards the sofa on which Maura had taken a seat. Jane wasn't quite sure  
how close Maura wanted her to be so just sat where she used to sit, when they were  
watching a movie or something like that.  
"So, ... you must be tired Maura, do you want to eat something first, or shall I take you  
to the bedroom?"  
"You're quite fast Jane, ....", Maura smiled.  
"Oh, I didn't ... I mean .... good damn it Maura....", Jane blushed.  
"It's ok, I'm just teasing you, I know what you meant. I am not really hungry at the moment  
but I think I could rest a bit..." , Maura admitted.  
"Good, ... so let's take you upstairs then milady." , Jane laughed. 

Jane had been to Maura's bedroom so many times before , they've even shared her bed  
a thousand times before, but this time it was different. Jane had thought about  
sharing a bed in a more amorous way, but she knew that right now wasn't the right  
time nor the right place.  
She had taken Maura's suitcase and Maura was finally able to walk without Jane trying to  
help.  
"Jane, I ... I was wondering if ...."  
"Sure Maur, I know you're tired. I'll go and get some dinner and then I'll be back in the afternoon,  
if that's ok with you..."  
Disappointed eyes were looking at her. Oh, she had obviously said something, that Maura didn't  
want to hear.

"Maura, did I say something to hurt you?"  
"I was just hoping you were going to stay, but if you need some time for yourself that's fine.", she sighed.  
"Ok, so here's the thing. This is all new , ok? I am so nervous being with you, because all I can think  
of is you Maura. Being with you, touching you, kissing you ... but I know that we have to take things slow,  
although I think we've been taking things slow for years, but nevermind... I think that we need to  
figure out what "this" is , before we can go on with "this",...right?", Jane kissed Maura's forehead.  
"What do you want "this" to be Jane? Tell me? And I mean, tell me truth... don't lie to me."  
Jane took a deep breath and sat next to Maura.

"Alright... I think that I want "this",... whatever "this" is... I want you Maura, all of it. I want "us" to get  
back together, although we haven't been together... I don't want to lose you ... never!  
I don't know if I know how to do this, my relationships never really worked,... could be , because  
none of these people were you...."  
"You're kinda cheesy Jane ...."  
"Ahm, I'm sorry Dr. Isles , but I'm not being cheesy here, I'm just...", Jane had no chance to  
finish what she was about to say, because Maura pulled her in and kissed her.

At first the kiss was very sensitive and slow, but it didn't take that long until both women  
were lost in that affection. Jane's tongue slowly tried to find Maura's and the kiss got more  
intense. Maura's fingers were running up and down Jane's back. The taller woman  
couldn't help herself but moan into that passionate kiss.

"That was.... amazing Maura,...thank you"  
"Did you just thank me for kissing you Jane? Oh dear, what are you going to do after we've  
had sex? ", Maura had to smile.  
"SEX?", Jane almost suffocated.  
"Relax Jane, it's not going to happen today...I mean, you do want to have some  
intercourse with me, don't you?", Maura wasn't quite sure how long she could tease Jane.  
"I ... yes ... I think so ... I mean, yeah ... one day, I'd love to ....", she hugged her friend.  
"So, Maura... what's "this" for you?", she wanted to know.

"All I can say is that I love you Jane ... more than I've ever loved before and you know me  
well enough that I can't lie so this is the plain truth. You mean the world to me Jane  
and I was so afraid I could have lost you. I don't know how we're going to cope with  
the tiny little pea in here, what your part is going to be and how she is going to call you..."

"SHE?", Jane asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Jane ... we're having a little baby girl... I don't know how fast or slow I want us to be,  
all I know is that I don't want to waste any more time. We're not getting any younger Jane  
and I can say about myself, that I don't want to waste my time with someone else  
if I can have you. So what do you say?"

"I'd say that sounds absolutely brilliant to me... I think we don't really have an impact  
on how fast or slow we're going to be, it's just going to happen. A few weeks ago  
I thought I had lost the most important person in my life, but now I get to kiss  
you ... so, I think the speed is just quite right." , Jane said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Jane, I hope you've locked the door, because I can't guarantee to stop that soon...",  
Maura huddled under her blanket pulling Jane with her.  
"Maura.....", was all Jane could say.

She felt Maura's hand wandering all over her body, while she was kissing her with  
so much passion, that she was afraid of losing her mind.  
Jane couldn't keep her hands with her, so she slowly let them run up and down  
Maura's back.  
It felt like heaven, being that close to her love. She could even feel Maura's heart  
beating and she might have touched one of those amazing breasts, but that was  
totaly unintendend of course. Jane was smiling into that never ending kiss.

Maura had been dreaming about being close to Jane for so long. She had imagined  
it before, but it didn't even come close to reality. Jane's body was ... she didn't  
really have words to describe how attracted she was. All Maura knew was that  
Jane was all she had ever been dreaming about. 

They've been kissing for a while now, cuddled against each other, when an  
annoying sound interrupted - Maura's phone rang.  
First, she didn't want to concentrate on it, because she was doing something  
she was really enjoying.  
But after ringing a couple of times, she received a text message.

"You can look Maura, we've got enough time to practice this...", Jane smiled.

When Maura looked at her phone, she froze for a second. "Maur, are you ok?  
What's wrong?", Jane sat up and looked at her friend.  
Maura couldn't say anything so she showed her the message.

"Hi Maura. This is Andrew. We've met at the Dirty Robber a couple of  
weeks ago and I ... I know that this might be very straightforward,  
but the sex was amazing and I was wondering if you want to meet again.  
Call me, bye."

"Maura...? What... you're not going to meet him, aren't you?", Jane didn't  
really know what to say.

"I think I have to Jane ... he's going to be a father, so I guess I have to.", Maura said.

"You've gotta be kidding me?", Jane responded with an angry voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of saving the chapter, I closed the page and now I have to write it again... very well done! :-p

Angela had been working at the department's coffehouse for quite a while now. It wasn't  
the best job but it wasn't the worst either. She didn't get to see Janie and Frankie that often  
so she was glad whenever they stopped by to say hello or get some coffee.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person approaching, she only heard  
this person saying her name.  
When Angela turned aroung she was really surprised that the woman standing behind her  
was Hope Martin.  
"Hope, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here? What do you want? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't  
mean to sound impolite.", Angela said.  
"No, it's fine Angela I should have called, I'm sorry for showing up like that. I was wondering if  
I could get some coffee and if you had some time..."

That was strange, Angela thought while making coffee for Hope. What does she want from me?  
Why does she want to talk at all? There was a strange feeling inside her stomach and as far  
as Angela knew her belly, it was seldom mistaken.

"So, Hope... will you tell me why you are here? Maura's not here yet, she's still staying at home  
for a couple of days."  
"I know. I came to see you. I was wondering if ... if you are ok with ... Maura and Jane?"  
"What do you mean with "ok with?" If I agree that they are together? Hell yes I do. It was about  
time and I thought, after what you've said back at the hospital, that you felt the same.", Angela didn't  
like that look on Hope's face.  
"There's the problem Angela, I don't know if I do. It's not that I don't like Jane, I do. I know that she likes  
Maura and vice versa, but there's something about the idea of them starting a relationship that bothers me.  
Maura has been working so hard her entire life and I don't know if I want her to lose all of that because  
she is in a relationship with a woman."  
Angela couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Maura's mother just say that she didn't want them to  
be togther. Angela wouldn't be Angela if she didn't say anything about that.  
"Listen Hope. I know that this might sound rude to you right now, but I don't think that this is any of your  
business, neither it is mine. I love them both and all I want is happiness for them and if they find  
happiness in each other that's absolutey fine for me. They've been through a lot and they've both  
worked extremely hard to be where they are now. Jane is not going to hurt Maura and Maura is not  
going to hurt my daughter. They belong to each other and they are good for each other. Don't you  
dare say anything to them, ever!" , Angela hissed.  
"Angela, I ....", Hope need not say anything else, she knew that she shouldn't have come and off she went.

Angela was really angry and she didn't understand why Hope came to see her if she just wanted to  
tell her that she didn't like her daughter to be in a relationship with Jane. Maura and Jane had always  
been that close so pretty much everyone already thinks they're together, so nothing was going to change.  
Angela was still thinking about Hope's words, when she got pulled out of her thoughts.  
"Hi Ma, can I get some coffee please!", Jane said.  
"Oh my goodness Jane, don't you dare and sneek in on me like that ever again. I almost suffered  
from a heart attack!", Angela yelled at her.  
"Sorry ma, I didn't mean to. Been having a rough night.", Jane closed her eyes.  
"Oh, why is that Janie? Is Maura in a bad state? The baby is fine?"  
"So many questions ma... We argued, I left ... is all!", Jane said.  
"YOU LEFT HER?", Angela shouted.  
"Gee! Ma, listen to me ... I didn't leave her. I just left, because I thought what I was saying was right  
and she thought she was right. "  
"I'm sorry Janie, it's been a strange day..."

What am I supposed to do now? Shall I ask ma? She's going to find out anyway, why not ask her. Maybe it  
is my fault, maybe I am pushing Maura, although I don't want to. I just want her to be happy and I want  
this to work so badly, that I might be wrong ... yeah, I have to talk to her...

"Thanks for the coffee Ma, I gotta go, love ya....", Janie said kissing her mother's cheek.

Whilst driving to Maura's house Jane thought about what she was going to say and do. She didn't want to  
be pushy or something like that but she didn't want to give Maura a feeling of not caring enough.  
When she arrived at her house she thought about ringing the doorbell, but she knew she had a key, so she  
let herself in. 

It didn't take long to find Maura sitting on the sofa watching a documentary.  
"Hey Maur....", Jane said softly.  
"Jesus Jane , you can't just sneek in like this, you scared me ...", Maura gave back.  
"Well, that seems to be my thing", Jane smiled.  
"What are you talking about Jane?"  
"Nothing Maura... can I ...", she didn't finish her question, instead she sat down next to her friend.  
"I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to run away like that again, I was just so pissed ..."  
"Langauge Jane!", Maura said.  
"OH, don't language me Maura," Jane smiled. "I know this whole situation is new for you too, I just  
want this so bad and I think that I might be too pushy and I didn't mean to."  
"You are not pushy Jane. Listen, I know I've hurt you yesterday, but trust me I didn't mean to. I  
just want the tiny pea to know who her father is. I know that I can't blame Paddy for everything,  
but I don't want our baby to not know who her father is. I want you to take care of her, I want  
you to be her family not Andrew. To be honest, I couldn't even remember his name...", Maura  
rolled her eyes.  
"Dr Maura Isles, googlemouth couldn't remember the guys name who got her pregnant.Well,  
that must have been one hell of a night.", Jane started laughing.  
"Well, tell me when you've done laughing Jane.", Maura looked away.

OH how Jane hated that. Whenever they had something to argue about, Jane wanted to talk, but  
Maura always ended their fights by looking or walking away.  
There sure was one thing Jane could do to get Maura's attention back.  
She got up and kneeled down infront of her. Jane let her hands wander up Maura's thighs.  
Maura couldn't resist and looked at Jane.  
"Jane, what are you doing?", Maura asked highly aroused.  
"Exploring, I guess...", Jane smiled.  
Jane stopped at Maura's belly.. it wasn't that big yet, but she seemed pregnant now.  
She let her hands wander further up to Maura's breasts. Jane carefully touched them and  
she got up and started kissing Maura's collarbone. Maura couldn't help but moan...  
Jane knew that she had been the one who wanted to take it slow, but that didn't last long.  
She pulled Maura into a kiss, that was so passionate that she thought she was going to  
come just by kissing her love. Their tongues met and started playing with each other.  
"Jane, ... that is so hot... let's continue upstairs, ..please....", Maura aspirated.  
While getting back up, Jane unintentionally touched Maura crutch. Well, that was what  
Jane wanted Maura to think ... but she had been wanting to do this for so long now.

Jane was holding Maura's hand when they were walking towards the steps to go upstairs.  
"I love you Jane,... I really do...", Maura pulled her in for another kiss.  
Just as Jane wanted to say something in return, someone was knocking at the door.  
Both woman looked at each other, pretending they didn't hear it.  
Jane was the fist to step onto the stairs, when they heard another knock at the door  
and two people talking to each other.  
"Oh Maura, no... just let them be... please...", Jane insisted.  
"That would be rather impolite."; Maura said walking towards the door.

When she opened the dor she couldn't believe her eyes...  
"Maur, who's at the door?", Jane asked.  
Maura opened the door entirely and Jane's heart was about to burst.  
There they were...

Maura turned around and looked at Jane with tears in her eyes...

Hope and a guy... who was looking rather happy to see Maura again. That must be Andrew  
Jane thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura didn't really know what to do or say. Should she say something at all?  
Should she just close the door and pretend, that she wasn't home? Well, that  
wouldn't be very polite, because two people outside her door had already seen her.  
What should she say to Jane? Should she say something? So many feelings and  
emotions and she couldn't decide on what to do first.  
It was Jane who broke the silence.

"Hope? It's nice to see you , ... I guess ( Jane murmured)..."  
"Hello, Jane. I didn't know you were here too, I'm sorry....", Hope tried to calm  
the situation down a bit.  
"Hope? What do you want?" , Maura said rather impolite.  
"I was wondering if we could talk and then I met this nice young gentleman  
who was about to visit you too, so here we are..." , Hope faked a smile.

"Well, I didn't invite you or Andrew so I'd prefer if you both could leave now,  
because Jane and I were going to have sex", .... well, Maura didn't really say that, but  
she wished she could have said something like this.

"Well, I don't know Hope... it would be ok, I think if you'd come in, but Andrew,  
don't get me wrong, we've had that one night and that was it, so I'm sorry to   
disappoint you, but I don't think that there's much we should be talking about  
right now, so I'd prefer you to leave right now."

"I'm sorry Maura, you didn't answer my text , so I thought I'll come by and maybe  
invite you for dinner, but I guess this is not going to happen any time soon. "( He looked  
at Jane)

"No Andrew, it is never going to happen. Goodbye."

Maura let Hope into her house. She'd been here before, but that was a long time ago,  
when she and Cailin met for the first time.   
"So, to what do I owe the honour of your presence?"  
"Maura, I'd rather talk to you alone. I'm sorry Jane, no offense. "  
"I couldn't think of anything that I wouldn't want to share with Jane, Hope, so she's going  
to stay.", Maura gave back angrily.  
"Well, I would really love to stay here and be a part of your chat, but I'm afraid there's  
something I have to do. Call me, when you're done, babe." Jane said, putting a small  
kiss onto Maura's lips right before she left.

Maura couldn't help but realise that Hope was not amused to see this. She was wondering  
what Hope wanted from her , but she couldn't really figure out a good reason .

"Maura, I am really sorry for showing up without informing you first, but I was rather worried  
about you , so I thought you might need some help.", Hope tried to be as nice as she could.  
"I ... I am just surprised that you are here and I'm sorry for showing up at your place   
a couple of weeks ago. I had nowhere to go and .... but you don't have to feel obliged to  
take care of me, there are people taking good care of me."  
"Yes, but ... I mean... don't you want to get together with the father of your baby Maura?  
I mean, you've worked so hard to get here and now... I mean... you can't do this on your own..  
well, you could, because you're strong, but I don't think you should."  
"Hope, what are you talking about??? I am perfectly happy with my life and the way I am living  
it. I am happy with the people that surround me and that care for me and love me. What else  
would I be in need of?", Maura could feel how anger arose inside her body.  
"I think you need a husband Maura,..."

Hope couldn't finish her sentence, because Maura got up and looked at her in so much   
contempt, that she immediately regretted coming here.  
"What are you talking about??? What do you mean, I need a husband?? Are you... no, I'm not  
going to say that out loud. I've told you I am happy with my life, I am happy with the Rizzoli  
family by my side and I'm happy to have the best partner in the whole word. So no, you  
don't get to come over here and tell me I am in the need of getting married to a man!!",   
Maura yelled at her biological mother. 

"Maura, calm down. I didn't mean to offend you....", Hope said.  
"Well, you did! You just offended everyone and everything that matters to me and I can't let  
that happen, not in my house and not you... Why can't you just be happy for me? You haven't   
been in my life for so many years and now that you could be, you don't want to??? You just   
want to risk it all, by offending me and my life?", Maura started crying.  
"I'm sorry Maura... I just don't know if being with Jane is always going to make you happy...  
I mean, as happy as you deserve to be.", Hope tried to take Maura's hand, but the doctor was too  
angry with her. 

Maura started wandering around her kitchen. She murmured things that Hope couldn't hear, but she  
was pretty sure that those things were not the ones she wanted to hear.  
Hope and Maura hadn't spend so much time together so far, but the few times they were together,  
Maura had never lost her temper, so Hope was wondering where all that was even coming from.

"Hope, listen to me. I'm just going to say it once, so you'd better listen carefully.   
This is how I want my life to be. I want to spend the rest of it together with the only person that   
has ever loved me before. I want to be a part of this person's life as much as I want her to be a part  
of mine. This baby is going to have a lot of people who are going to love them as much as they could.  
I am not letting anyone in who is not able to accept my lifestyle.  
Hope, if you want to part of this, you do not have to agree to Jane and me being together, you just have  
to accept the fact that we are. I love her Hope, more than I've ever loved before and I'm not going to  
leave her."

Hope didn't know what to say at first. She felt like as if she got hit by a truck. She knew that all her concerns  
weren't justified. She just wanted Maura to be happy and she was too narrow minded to see that Jane was   
what Maura wanted.

"Maura, I... I've never been good at that. It's not that I don't like Jane, I do. I was worried about how other  
people are going to react if they find out about the two of you, but right now, when you were talking  
about her and how much you love her, I knew that I need not worry any longer. I didn't mean to hurt you or Jane.  
I know that her family has always been there for you, through all the ups and downs and ... whenever I   
couldn't be. I know that you are not going to believe me, but I would love to be a part of it. I really want to...",   
Hope said with tears in her eyes. 

"Hope, you need not worry... I am fine... Jane's there... she's always going to be there!", Maura looked at her.  
"I'm sorry....", Hope sighed.

"If that's not too much to ask, would you tell me how... I mean,... when did you realise, that Jane was the one?", Hope  
blew her nose.  
"No it is not too much to ask... I don't really know. There wasn't a specific date when I found out, I think  
that I liked her from the beginning. She was direct, open minded, a bit harsh too. But she was always there for me,  
always very protective, but not in a creepy kind of way. I was knew in town and on our first day together,  
she welcomed me with such a lovely smile, that I couldn't help myself but like her. I've never had a lot of friends,  
Hope. To be honest, I've only had two or three, but Jane was always different.  
She laughed with me, not about me...  
She spent time with me, because she wanted to and not because her partens forced her to....  
She's... she's just perfect Hope. I've never imagined finding someone who'd mean that much to me and who cares  
about me, the way Jane does. But now that I know how she feels, I know that I've made the right decision.."

Hope had to smile... her daughter had never been that open while talking to her.. she had never given her so much  
of her.. and she hated herself for almost ruining that..

"Maura, can you forgive me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm sorry I had doubts about this...."  
"It's.... just be there Hope... be there as the baby's grandmother and be there when Jane and I need someone to look  
after the baby... would you do that for me... for us?", Maura grabbed her mother's hand.

"Of course I will...", Hope kissed Maura's cheeks.

"My love,  
Hope just left. We talked... I think that's what the two of us should be doing as well. There are some important  
things we need to discuss.  
I'm looking forward to seeing you soon.  
Love,  
Maura"

Important things??? Discuss?? Oh no, Maura....


	12. Chapter 12

Maura was nervous, a feeling she didn't have to deal with that often.  
Why did she even feel this way, it was just Jane and she knew her friend  
for so many years now, but after confessing their feelings for each other  
Jane made Maura nervous. She couldn't really tell why, it was just there.  
Maura was sure about her feelings, she was sure that telling Jane was the  
right thing to do and it was about time as well. She'd been thinking about  
her friend for a while now but she was afraid to tell her because she  
couldn't be sure about Jane's feeling, could she? Maura was wondering  
why Jane hadn't said something earlier, if she was in love with her as well?  
But this question was not for Maura to answer.

Jane was nervous, but she couldn't really think about a reason why. It was "just"  
Maura, she'd spent so many nights and days with her best friend, but it  
was different now. Jane was happy that they had finally confessed their feelings  
for each other. She still didn't know why Maura had chosen her, I mean she knew  
why she loved Maura that much, but Jane couldn't really figure out why Maura  
wanted to be with her.

It was already dark outside, when Jane finally arrived at Maura's house. She was  
not quite sure what to expect, because Maura wanted to discuss something and  
after Hope being here, Jane wasn't sure whether it was a "good something" or not.  
She entered the house, wondering why it was so dark but it didn't take long  
to see that it wasn't entirely dark.  
Maura had put candles all over the place (electrical ones of course, because  
Jane had told her friend that it was too dangerous to put up candles all over  
the place, because Maura used to fall asleep quite easily.) It seemed like as if  
Maura wanted Jane to follow the candles. 

Jane's first stop was in the kitchen, where she found roses and a note on the  
kitchen island.

"Dear Jane, .. that is how it all started. I've never felt that way before and it is  
all because of you.", Jane smiled. She started thinking that it might be a "good  
something" that Maura wanted to talk about.

She followed the candles to the comfortable sofa , where she found the next  
note.

"Take this with you ...", Jane wasn't quite sure what she should take with her at first,  
but when she took a closer look , she saw a small red box. She wanted to open it,  
but she didn't, because the note didn't tell her to.

Jane's heart was beating faster, when she saw that the candles were leading her upstairs.  
She was hoping to find Maura in her bedroom, waiting for her, ...

Between all those candles, Jane could see a lot of red roses. She'd never been that happy  
before, she thought to herself. Nobody had done such a thing before, no one had ever  
been that romantic before.  
There was a huge sign on the bedroom door, saying "knock first", so Jane did what  
the note told her.

When she entered the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Maura was sitting on her bed in  
the most gorgeous black dress, holding 8 roses in her hand.  
When Jane started looking around, she saw a lot of photos on the walls and on Maura's bed.

"What is all this about Maura?", Jane smiled.

"Come here," Maura said.

"This Jane ... this is why I love you and this is what I wanted to talk about. You entered my life  
8 years ago and I've never been happier than I am now. I know that this is quite cheesy and I  
do admit that I've never done such things before, but you deserve all of it and even more Jane.  
You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Look at all those pictures. We've been  
through so many ups and downs together, but you're still here...", Maura got up and hugged  
her friend.

Jane's heart was beating so fast that she had problems breathing. She had to be dreaming,  
that couldn't be real.

"Oh, Maura...", Jane put a soft kiss onto Maura's lip.

"Look, this is us being undercover in that lesbian bar... and here we are in that spa .... here's  
a picture of us walking through the park with TJ and your mother... Jane, we're family for so long  
and now that the three of us are going to be our own little family, I wanted to ask you something..."

Jane's heart almost stopped ... what was it , that Maura wanted to ask? She wasn't... no, that would be  
way too early....

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli ... I love you more than antyhing", Maura said, holding both of her hands.  
"So, I was wondering if you would ..."

Jane couldn't move at all.... Maura was going to pop that very special question... Jane had no doubt about  
that. She didn't know what to say, because ... well, she just didn't and to be honest, Jane wanted to ask...  
one day ...

"Jane, are you ok? You're so pale?", Maura looked at her with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry... go on", she said.

"We've done so many things together, but there's one thing we haven't done so far... so I was wondering  
if you would .... go on a date with me? Like, a real one?", Maura asked.

Jane felt relieved ... not that she didn't want Maura to ask her THAT question, but it wasn't the right moment...

"A date? You're asking me out on a date Maur? We‘ve been on a thousand dates together", Jane smiled.  
"Well Jane, ...we've been hanging out, yes, but since the two of us are together, we haven't been out ....So..."  
"Of course Maura, I'd love to go out with you!", Jane kissed her.  
"Good, I was scared you'd say no, because you looked like you'd seen a ghost"  
"No, I mean ... I'm sorry... So, when and ..."  
"You don't get to ask any further questions Jane ... the date's today and it has already started.", Maura looked  
at her.  
"Oh, I thought you'd be waiting in that sexy outfit every day I come home", Jane giggled.  
"You'd wish", Maura pinched her.  
"Sorry, but I wouldn't mind at all, just so you know..."  
"Yes, I know Jane...", Maura smiled. "So, I left you a small red box downstairs, did you get it?"

Jane gave her the box, not knowing what was inside of it. Maura told her to open it, because  
that was the first clue for where they were going to that night.  
Jane opened it but she couldn't figure out why Maura had put a stone into it...

"Alright Maur, what's that supposed to mean? A stone? I'm sorry, I don't get it..."  
"That was the plan Jane. If I wanted you to know so soon, I'd tell you straightaway."  
"That's torture", Jane laughed.  
"Oh, you have no idea", Maura pulled her in and kissed her passionate.  
"I packed some things and I told your mum, that we're going to stay somewhere else  
over the weekend. So, just follow me Jane ... do you trust me?"  
"Well, I hate surprises, but yes, I trust you...."

Maura was sure that Jane was going to like this one special surprise more than anything else...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter's not the best.   
> Work's kind of heavy at the moment, but I'm going to give you another chapter  
> very soon ;-)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Thanks for keeping this story alive!

Maura couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t believe that they were actually going away together over the weekend.  
She’d been dreaming about spending a romantic weekend with her friend for so long, longer than they’d   
admitted their feelings for each other. Maura was happy, this was what she had wanted for so long.   
A person by her side who was willing to love her with all her crankiness, who was willing to spend   
time with her.  
Now Maura wanted to give something back to Jane. She knew that Jane had wanted to go to this very  
special baseball game for so long and Maura always rejected her, because sports was something that   
she wasn’t really interested in. Well, she was, but only when it came to do some sport herself.   
Maura had booked a hotel room in one of those fancy hotels. To be honest, that was a place she had   
always wanted to go to, but why should only Jane get what she wanted.   
“So Maur, where are we going to?”, Jane wanted to know. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw   
that large white limousine parked outside Maura’s house.  
“Tell me that we’re not going to go wherever you want me to go with you, in this!”, Jane started giggling  
like a four year old.  
“If you prefer going around in a cap, I can call one, but I suggest we take a ride in it, yes!”.   
Maura was sure that this was the right decision, because Jane was smiling and enjoying   
herself so much, that Maura’s heart reacted to Jane’s joy. It felt good, it felt right, it just had to be right….

“No, I really want to! I’ve never been in one of those things, always dreamed about it, but never   
did it actually. Thank you so much!”, Jane pulled her in for a long and tight hug.

Now here they were, in that white limousine, driving through Boston at night. Maura had thought  
about choosing some music as well, but she thought, Jane should decide on what they were going  
to listen to. But Jane wasn’t in the mood for music, she was enjoying the moment.   
They were happily holding hands, kissing every once in a while and Maura could see that Jane was smiling.

“Why are you smiling Jane?”  
“Why? I mean , come on … I’m in a limousine, driving around Boston, with the hottest   
medical examiner on earth and you ask me why I am smiling ? Oh Maur, there’s so   
much for you to learn…”, she teased her.  
“So, where are we going in the middle of the night?”  
“I’m sorry Jane but I’m not going to tell you and it doesn’t help that you put your hand   
on my knee, I can resist and I’m not going to say anything to you!”  
“You’re mean, you know that?”

Jane wasn’t sure where this was leading to, she had an idea and that idea made  
her even more nervous than she was. She was pretty sure that Maura wanted   
to take her on a very special romantical trip that might actually lead to … you know… “it”.  
Jane knew that this was going to happen one day, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it yet.  
Not, that she didn’t like .. “it”, she enjoyed being kissed and touched, but with Maura,   
she was sure that “it” was going to be special, because Maura was special.   
What if Jane wasn’t good enough and Maura would leave her because she was disappointed?   
What if she touched parts of her body that Maura didn’t want to have touched, or what if Jane  
came too fast or … No, that wasn’t going to happen she told herself.

“Just enjoy it Jane, … let it happen”, she said to herself.  
“Did you just say something Jane?”, Maura looked at her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, … no. I was just murmuring to myself. I … I really like it Maura… thanks!”

Maura wasn’t sure whether Jane was going to like the idea of having sex this weekend.  
Maura being pregnant might cause Jane to overthink the idea as well. She was sure that   
Jane liked her body, that she was attracted to her , but she knew that Jane wasn’t that   
comfortable with her sexuality as she was. Maura had been romantically involved with a   
woman before and she knew that Jane had never kissed one before so she was concerned   
how Jane was going to react to her naked body. Maura was confident with it, she liked her   
body and as far as she could tell, all people she had shown it to, agreed.   
Maura was still thinking about their eventual sexual intercourse when she realised that Jane   
had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She let her fingers wander through Jane’s dark hair, she   
could even smell her perfume. Jane was sleeping next to her, another thing Maura loved.   
She knew that nothing was going to wake Jane up, because once she had fallen asleep, the   
only thing that could wake her up was coffee.

Maura could not have been more wrong that moment because as soon as the car stopped,   
Jane woke up. Actually, she kind of startled.

“What happened?”, Jane asked a bit confused.  
“We’re here Jane…”, Maura held Jane’s hand.

“Maur, you haven’t .. that’s one of those super fancy hotels I can’t… I mean I can’t really afford that…”  
“Do you really think that you’re going to pay anything ? I mean… do you think that you   
need money to pay for anything here?”, Maura kissed Jane’s cheek.  
“I’m going to let you pay , yes … but money’s not involved here”, Maura smiled.

Ok, yes … this weekend was definitely going the be “THE” weekend, Jane thought to herself.

Jane was completely stunned by the view from their hotel room. She could see the entire city,  
she could even see Fenway Park from up here. Jane didn’t really seem to realize that this was   
by far the most romantic room she’d ever been to.  
There were flowers in the room, red roses and there were candles all over the place.   
Jane was still lost in her thoughts when she felt Maura standing behind her.   
At first Jane couldn’t move at all, because she was too afraid to, but the moment Maura   
touched her, she felt a shiver all over her body. Jane turned around, very slowly, almost   
feeling like doing this in slow motion. There she was, the woman of her dreams, the best   
person in her life ,… the love of her life.

“Hey, .. what are you thinking about all this?”, Maura asked, while she caressed Jane’s back.  
“It’s .. amazing Maur. I don’t know how I deserve all this, but I love it… and … I love you …”,   
Jane pulled her friend in and kissed her.

“Jane?”, Maura ended the kiss …   
“Yes?”, Jane couldn’t believe that Maura wanted to talk, I mean, they were kissing right now …  
“I’d like us to have sex tonight… what do you think? Are you ready?”, Maura asked,   
starting to unbutton her blouse while looking at Jane.  
“I … well, …. Maura…. what … what are you doing?”, Jane stood there, her mouth wide open,  
while Maura took her hand and walked towards the huge bed with her.  
“Well, you could help me with these buttons here…”, Maura teased her.

Jane felt like a sixteen year old again. She was nervous, her hands were shivering, her fingers   
didn’t really know what to do now, she closed her eyes.  
Pull yourself together Rizzoli, she said to herself.   
You want it,… you want Maura, don’t be a coward, just go for it …

And so she did … She went for it … Jane smiled at Maura… what else could she be doing.   
She unbuttoned Maura’s blouse and started kissing her collarbone. Maura pressed herself   
against Jane’s body … well, she actually pressed her baby belly against Jane, but it was clear   
that both woman enjoyed being that close.

“You have no idea how much I love you Maur … you’re amazing, you’re brilliant,   
you’re … (Jane hesitated) so hot… and I want to feel you, taste you … be close to you,   
for the rest of my life”, she said while kissing her way down to her breasts.

Maura let herself fall onto her back, having Jane on top of her … she enjoyed all the kisses  
Jane was placing onto her body. It didn’t take long for both women to be fully undressed.   
Jane wanted to hide under a blanket , but Maura didn’t allow that …  
“You are beautiful Jane … there’s no need to hide … I love your body … your breasts, your belly,  
… I even love all of your scars…”, she softly caressed them.

“Jane?”, Maura whispered.  
“Yes, babe….?”, Jane looked deep into Maura’s eyes…  
“Make love to me”, Maura aspirated.


	14. Chapter 14

And so she did … At first Jane hesitated to touch Maura, because she was afraid that whatever  
she was doing at that moment might not be what Maura wanted, but as she started to kiss her  
way down to Maura’s belly, she could see and feel how much her partner was enjoying this. 

Maura was floating, she had imagined being intimate with Jane was going to be amazing, but   
the moment her friend put her lips onto her belly, she felt like she was going to explode.  
Her whole body was shaking, she just hoped that it wouldn’t be over too soon.   
Maura had quite a few partners she was having sex with, there were a few women as well,   
but not a single time felt like this. She thought that things like that were only happening   
in those cheesy romantical movies, but now she felt like she was in one of them. 

“Jane”, Maura moaned.  
“Maur, are you ok… did I do…”, Jane was unsure if she had hurt her friend or something like this.  
“No, …it’s just … it’s amazing … I don’t want this to end … never …”  
“Oh babe, I’m not going to leave … so you can have this … you can have me anytime you want”,   
Jane started kissing Maura’s breasts.

Jane wasn’t quite sure what she was doing she just followed her instinct, she thought about  
what she liked and why wouldn’t Maura want anything else then…  
Jane caressed Maura’s breasts, she let her tongue wonder around Maura’s nipples.   
Her hand wandered down her belly, slowly circling between her legs. Maura couldn’t   
help herself, she started moaning and Jane could feel her arousal.

“Oh babe, you’re so wet”, she smiled.  
“You do this to me Jane … it’s all because of you.. you’re driving me crazy”  
“Really ? Do I? Well, I haven’t really started yet…”, Jane smiled.  
She let her mouth and tongue wonder over Maura’s breasts again going further down.   
She stopped for a second before teasing Maura’s clit with her tongue.   
That was almost too much for Maura to handle. She moaned louder, her hips started   
moving, she dugged her hands into the linen. She needed something to hold on to.  
Jane could feel how close Maura was , so she let go of her for a few moments, she raised her head and looked at her friend. 

“Don’t you dare and stop down dare!” , Maura hissed.  
“I was just enjoying the view”, Jane smiled before she made Maura mad. Jane’s tongue lived up to its purpose.   
She licked harder and it didn’t take long …

“Oh my … oh Jane, yes…. there…. Oh,…. I…”  
“Come for me babe,”, Jane whispered.

And Maura followed her order. Maura almost screamed Jane’s name while having,   
what she would call it, the best orgasm of her life.   
Jane slowly kissed her way up , back to Maura’s breasts. She caressed her entire body   
and fell onto bed next to her.  
“Jane, that was… I’m sorry it didn’t last that long, but … I couldn’t hold back anymore”,   
Maura kissed Jane’s cheek.  
“Don’t you dare and apologize, there’s no time limit for this… I assume, you’ve enjoyed it?”,   
Jane asked unsure.  
Maura didn’t say anything, just took Jane’s hand and put it between her wet legs.  
“Ok, I get it ..”, Jane laughed.  
“So, now it’s up to you detective…”, Maura said, still breathing heavily.  
“Well, I …”, Jane couldn’t say anything at all, because Maura was already kissing her.   
She wasn’t sure how she would feel about being touch everywhere, especially “down there”,  
because that was something Jane never liked …   
Until now …  
Maura’s tongue was playing with Jane’s tongue, while Maura’s hand was directly   
wandering to that intimate spot between Jane’s legs. Maura kissed and caressed her friend’s breasts ,   
while she could feel some fingers playing with her clit. Jane knew that Maura was more confident  
with her sexuality than she was, but oh my goodness, she knew what she was doing down there. 

Jane felt her entire body shivering, when Maura imposed pressure upon her most intimate spot.   
“Are you alright Jane? Is this ok…?”, Maura looked at her.  
“Yes, ….”, Jane whispered.

Maura let her fingers do what they wanted to do. She increased the pressure every few seconds   
and if that wasn’t almost enough for Jane, she let two fingers slide into Jane. Maura’s hand   
started moving slowly, but it didn’t take long until it started moving faster. Jane was already   
breathing heavily and she knew that she wasn’t going to make it any longer, when Maura   
suddenly placed her lips onto her clit. She sucked it and her fingers moved in and out. #  
Jane could feel how wet she was and she felt a bit embarrassed because of it, but Maura didn’t seem to mind.

“Maur, I don’t know how long I can keep on doing this…”, Jane whispered.  
“Well, … let me help you then…”, Maura said moving her fingers and lips faster.  
Jane was not a very sexual person, I mean, yes she liked having sex, but it never felt good at all…   
yes, she had her orgasms, but most of the time, it was about pleasing the other person, … it was   
about pleasing men. But this time it was different. Every touch of Maura’s hands or lips was amazing,   
her heart was beating as fast as it could, her whole body was shivering, and she knew that this   
was what she was looking for.   
The orgasm hit Jane so hard, that she had problems breathing afterwards. Maura was already lying  
next to her, gently caressing her breasts and belly, when Jane opened her eyes.

“Is it always going to be like this?”, Jane whispered.  
“If you want to , yes…”, her friend gave back.  
“Well, I think … I mean … I’m a cop and I’ve shot myself and I’ve been shot but I never  
thought that sex was the one thing that was actually going to kill me”  
Both women started laughing. They had been whatever they had been for so many years   
now, they’ve shared a bed for an uncountable amount of time, they’ve hugged, they even   
kissed (although that was just pretending to be gay, to get rid of two annoying men at a bar),   
they’ve had their ups and downs, but now here they were, having sex in one of those fancy hotels.  
“Maur, …”  
“Yes, Jane…?”  
“I … will you be my girlfriend? I mean, I know that you actually already are, but   
we’ve never really talked about this. I want us to be exclusive, I don’t want to be with   
anyone else and I want you to know that…”  
“Jane…”, Maura placed a passionate kiss onto her lips. “I want to be exclusive as well,   
there’s no doubt about that! I love you … I desire you …. I’m attracted to you and you’re the tiny peas mum….”

“Is it… I mean, I didn’t hurt you … or them, … did I?”, Jane put her hand onto Maura’s belly.  
“Of course not my love… I enjoyed every single bit of it and I think that we do have to do it again…   
there are some things I want to do to and with you…”, Maura smiled.  
“Don’t scare me babe …”, Jane laughed.  
“There’s something I want to ask you too Jane… I know that this might sound stupid, because we’re  
just started dating and this is our first real date, but I mean …”

Jane wasn’t sure where this was leading to. Maura wasn’t proposing, … no, that would be way too   
early and that wasn’t even a romantic proposal, and … if someone was proposing, that would definitely be her! … 

“What , Maur?”, Jane looked at her.  
“Will you move in with me? I mean for real? Like, with all of your belongings and forever?   
I do think that we would be spending so much time together and you can get your own room  
if you want some space and time away from me, but I don’t want to wake up in an empty bed…”

“You need to ask? Of course I will… I can’t let you handle all the baby stuff alone and besides,   
I don’t want our baby to grow up in an old-fashioned room”, Jane laughed.  
“So,….”, Maura added.  
“I’ll have my things packed up when we get home. And then there’s step two of the Rizzoli-Isles family plan…”  
“Rizzoli-Isles?”, Maura grinned.  
“Oh, I’m sorry , … I didn’t mean to be pushy .. I was just saying it .. I mean..”  
“Calm down Jane, I know what you mean… So, what’s step two?”

“Buying things for the tiny pea here… Getting them a cool and stylish room.   
Getting a baby carriage, all the things you are going to need… And … we could start thinking about a name…”

“Yes, you’re right… but I’m not sure about the name…I still have four months to go and I don’t want to …   
you know, I want to talk about the name when the baby’s born,… could we do that Jane?”

“Everything you want babe… everything you want”, Jane said while pulling her girlfriend closer.

“So, what we’re up to tomorrow?”, Jane wanted to know.  
“Well, at first we’re going to have a wonderful and healthy … don’t you dare and roll your eyes,   
I can see you , even in the darkness, breakfast and then we’re going somewhere … and no I’m   
not going to tell you and in the afternoon we’re going to follow an invitation.”  
“An invitation? Oh, is this going to be something fancy? I didn’t bring a dress.. well I didn’t   
bring anything, you had already packed my bag… and by the way I didn’t really roll my eyes,  
I was just looking at the lamp…”, she laughed.  
“It’s nothing fancy and trust me, you’re going to love it…”  
“If I get to spend some time with you, I’m definitely going to love it…”, Jane pulled Maura closer  
and kissed her softly.  
“Jane?”  
“Yes babe…”  
“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… and I mean it. I’m not good   
when it comes to social interactions with other people but you showed me how easy  
it actually is… your family has welcomed me with open arms from the beginning and   
I feel at home with you… all of you… thank you so much for being by my side over the   
last years Jane. I … none of it would have been possible without you by my side…   
I love you, with all my heart and there’s nothing that could ever change this…”, Maura said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry Maur,… we’re both a bit weird sometimes… you have your pro and con lists   
and you still have some difficulties when it comes to sarcasm sometimes, but I love you … 

I think I’ve loved you since we met 8 years ago… I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, but   
I always knew that you were special to me and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side…  
No doubt about that! And my family loves you Maur, they’d even trade me in to be with you”, Jane laughed   
and that made Maura laugh too.   
“Trust me babe, I’ll protect you and that tiny pea in there with my life if I’d had too”, Jane said place a kiss  
onto Maura’s lips. 

What Jane didn’t know at that moment was , that she had to fight for their lives very soon….


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that some people who are mentioned in my story are not really there anymore. I just thought that it would be better to bring them back to my story. So don't be too hard on me when it comes to the chronological order! ;-)

The weekend had been incredibly special to both women.  
Maura was finally able to feel Jane, to caress her entire body, to spend some together  
with the woman she loved more than anything. Jane on the other hand could let go of  
all her doubts, she wasn’t sure how to do “it”, but the moment Maura touched her,  
everything felt normal and she just followed her heart.  
After their first very intimate night together Maura had planned some more surprises for Jane.  
They enjoyed a wonderful and healthy (even Jane ate some of the healthy stuff) breakfast,  
they took a long and romantic walk, and, in the afternoon, Maura took Jane out on their  
very first date. Jane couldn’t believe her eyes, when she saw where they were going to.  
Jane’s favourite football team, the New England Patriots had invited some supporters for  
a dinner and Maura somehow knew someone who knew someone who was working for  
the football team, so she was able to go there too. Jane even got the chance to talk to  
Tom Brady and she didn’t really embarrass her that much, just a tiny little bit.  
The weekend went by way too fast, but after spending some quality time together they  
had to go back home.

Jane was sitting in Maura’s kitchen, waiting for her to come home.  
She had just made herself comfortable and was drinking coffee, when her mother entered Maura’s house.

“Janie, what are you doing here? No work today?”, Angela asked.  
“No, took the day off to go shopping with Maura… the baby needs some stuff and …”, Jane paused  
looking at the thing she was holding in her hand.  
“Janie? Are you alright?”, Angela looked at her daughter with concern. She stepped closer to her and then she saw it.  
“Janie? Is that what I think it is? Are you ….?”, Angela couldn’t finish her sentence  
because Jane answered straight away.  
“No Ma, … it’s for Frankie, I thought it would fit…”, Jane rolled her eyes.  
“Oh you are such a funny person, why do I keep on talking to you anyway…”, Angela said  
while taking out a cup to drink some coffee.  
“I’m sorry Ma, … I didn’t mean to be rude… I’m just thinking…”  
“What are you thinking about Janie? Do you still have doubts about it?”  
“No, … I mean … I don’t know … this is all just too good to be true and I am scared  
that I’m going to wake up and all of this was just a dream…”  
“Janie, it is not a dream… you just found your other half and I’m pretty sure Maura  
thinks the same …the way you both are treating each other, the way you look at each other…  
you are meant to be… trust me Janie, enjoy it…”  
“You’re right ma, … “, Jane sighed.  
“May I ask you, how long you’ve had that?”, she pointed at the thing Jane was holding in her hand.  
“I … remember when Maura and I had to go to L.A.?”  
“Janie, that must have been four or five years now…. “

“Yeah, pretty much. We were walking down that road when Maura stopped at one of the  
stores and she couldn’t move on because she was staring at that one special ring. She  
talked about how precious it was and things like that… I couldn’t go into the shop and  
just buy it, so when we got back to Boston, I phoned the owner and he sent it to me…”

“Janie, that is so sweet and romantic… I never knew you were that kind of person”  
“I didn’t know either ma, it’s just … I want to be with Maura… she needs to be treated that  
way and I … I never thought that I’d give her that ring … I mean, I thought about giving it to  
her on her birthday, but then Ian was there … and the next year I wanted to give it to her,  
but then there was Casey …. I just want it to be perfect ma. I don’t want to ask her here in the  
kitchen, I want it to be the best proposal ever and I want my family to be there… Could you help me ma?”

Angela looked at her daughter. She never knew that she could be so sensitive and emotional,  
on one hand she loved that about Janie, but on the other hand she was afraid that she might get  
hurt. Not that she thought that Maura was going to break her heart, but things could happen….  
“Sure honey,… what should I do?”  
“Well, that’s the thing… I don’t really know. I thought about doing it at the Dirty Robber, because  
that’s our place, but it’s not a very romantic place …”  
“What about here Janie? I mean, not in the kitchen, but what about the garden? It’s small, but we could  
have dinner together and we could decorate it a bit,… you know, some flowers and candles…  
I could invite all of the people you’d love …”  
“Really ma, you would do that? That sounds perfect to me! How about Friday? Is it too soon?”, Jane asked.  
“No, that’s perfectly fine. I’ll get going and start preparing everything”, Angela kissed Jane’s forehead.  
The two women looked at each other when they heard a car door being slammed. Jane thought that Maura  
had arrived, but she couldn’t be more wrong.  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Jane got up too quickly, so she spilled some coffee.  
She went towards the door to open it. What the hell was going on outside? Jane opened the door and there  
was a black car outside. Jane had never seen that one before (well, she had seen some black cars and she  
definitely didn’t know all of the cars driving around in Boston), but she could swear that there was someone  
sitting in the back of the car looking at her.  
Jane looked down and saw an envelope lying on the doormat. Jane picked it up, still looking at the car.  
She could swear that the person in the back of the car looked familiar, but the windows were too dark  
to see it clearly.

Jane went inside, holding the envelope in her hand.  
“Janie, who was it?”, Angela asked.  
“I don’t know ma, I.. there was a car outside and then there was this envelope.”  
“Well, open it… what are you waiting for?”  
Jane wasn’t quite sure if she liked the idea of opening it. There was a  
feeling rising inside her stomach that she didn’t like. She opened it and almost died due to a heart attack.  
“Janie, what….?”

“Ma, … there’s a picture of Maura inside and a letter … “, Jane felt tears running down her cheek.

“Dear Jane,  
I’m fairly sure you’ve seen the picture. Doesn’t she look incredibly beautiful?  
I’m going to tell you straight away Jane. You’re not going to see her again if you don’t  
follow my rules. Don’t you dare and try looking for her. She’s safe unless you try to do something  
stupid. I do not want to hurt her, but you know that I have to if you do anything, I didn’t ask you to …  
Do not call your cop friends and don’t try come looking for us. I’ll get back to you.  
A friend”

Jane started crying heavily. Her whole body was shaking, she held onto her mother who tried  
to concentrate on her own tears.  
“Janie, what are you going to do now? We need to find her…”, Angela almost shouted.  
“Ma, it said don’t come looking for her… She’s having a baby ma, and I’m not going to risk their  
lives. I need to call Korsak and Nina, I need their help, but I can’t go around Boston and look for  
her, that’s just too dangerous!”

Jane could feel the anger rise within her. She dialled Nina’s number and she was happy that her  
friend responded within a few seconds. She told Nina about the letter and that Maura had been  
taken hostage and that she needed her help. Nina immediately started working, she tried to trace  
Maura’s phone, but she failed. Her phone was found near Maura’s house so she must have been  
taken away from there she told Jane. 

Maura couldn’t remember what had happened, she only knew that she was scared.  
Not only because of her baby, that scared the hell out of her, but she was scared that Jane  
wasn’t going to find her. She couldn’t see who was driving the car, her head still hurt because  
she got hit with something. She thought about all the people who might have a problem with  
her, but she couldn’t really figure out who would do such a thing to her. She caressed her belly,  
telling her baby that everything was going to be fine. 

The only thing Maura could think about at the moment was Jane … she wanted her to  
come rushing towards the car and stop it and help her and get her back home.  
Maura looked out of the window and her heart almost stopped. There she was…  
Jane, standing outside looking directly at the car. Maura wanted to scream, but the man  
who was driving told her not to. He was pointing a gun at her so she decided to stay quiet  
instead of screaming her lovers name. She thought about Jane so hard that she hoped that  
Jane could feel that it was her who was sitting in the car. All of a sudden Jane picked up  
something and went inside. Maura felt the tears running down her cheeks. It hadn’t worked  
out the way she wanted it to. 

“Oh, Dr. Isles … did you really think that she could see you? That she would come running  
down the stairs and rescue you… poor little Maura…”, the man said.  
Maura thought hard if she had heard that voice before…  
“Where are you taking me? What did I do to deserve this?”, Maura cried.  
“Well, well… Maura… this is not up to me to tell you. I’ll take you to a place you  
might know and there’ll be someone waiting for us… You’re going to enjoy it, trust me…”,  
the man said with a smile on his lips.  
“I don’t trust strangers…”, Maura hissed.  
“Oh honey, I’m not a stranger!”, the man turned around.

Maura stopped breathing, that could not be true. Why would he do something like that?  
What had she done to him?  
“Well Maura … now that you know who I am … what do you think, where am I taking you?  
Who will be waiting for you?”, the man laughed.  
“I don’t know … I’m not good at guessing and I don’t want to guess anything here.. just let me go.  
We can forget about that, pretend it never happened.” , Maura tried to do something about it.  
“You can’t be serious. You’re such a smartass and you try to talk yourself out of it?  
Oh Maura, … I thought you wouldn’t try to do that!”, the man he said while hitting the break really hard.  
He got out and pulled Maura out of the car with him. He dragged her into a house.  
Someone was waiting there for them, but Maura couldn’t figure out who it was …

“Dr. Isles, … it’s a pleasure to see you. And look at you, you’re pregnant. I assume it’s  
not Jane’s…”, a voice laughed.  
That voice seemed so familiar to her and when the light was turned on Maura stood  
there in silence and shocked. That couldn’t be true. He was still locked away and now here he was smiling at her.

Charles Hoyt… 

“What … what do you want Hoyt?”, Maura looked at him with contempt.  
“Oh, Dr. Isles … don’t look at me like that. We’re going to have a lot of fun together  
and Jane is going to like it as well…”  
Maura turned around because she wanted to know who was pushing her forward…  
it was Andrew… the man who got her pregnant.  
“Why?”, she looked at him.  
“Oh, because it was too easy … I’ve been following the masterpieces of Mr Hoyt for a  
very long time and when I got a call from him I decided to give it a try… and it was so  
easy to get close to you….”, Andrew replied.

Maura sat down and started crying heavily. That could not be the end of it, she said to herself.  
Jane was going to rescue her, she was sure about that. She had to rescue her, there was so  
much she wanted to do … Maura felt the tiny pea kicking against her belly.  
“Oh no, not now sweetheart… there are still two more months to go… mama’s going to be  
here soon, don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine.”, she said.

“Andrew, send Jane the first instruction.”, Hoyt said.

Jane’s mobile phone rang. She was too scared to look at it and she was grateful that Nina,  
Frankie and Korsak had come to Maura’s house to work from there. Nina took Jane’s phone  
and opened the message. There was a picture of Maura sitting on the bed and there was a  
mirror image of a man that was too familiar to Nina. She swallowed hard when she handed  
the phone to Jane.

“Jane? Promise, you’re going to stay calm… I know you’re going to be angry and furious  
and all of that, but you need to stay as calm as possible for Maura and the baby…”, Nina said.  
“What are you talking about?”, Jane asked.  
“Jane… I know where Maura is… I know who the kidnapper is…”

“Then tell me Nina!!! Who is it?? I am so going to kick his f… ass!”, Jane screamed.  
“Jane… it’s …. it’s Hoyt!”, Nina said.

Jane sank onto her knees. How could she forget about him? He was the biggest pain in  
the ass and now he had Maura and the baby… She could feel the anger rise within her,  
but she knew that this time was going to be the last time, she knew that this time she had  
to kill him. She wouldn’t let him take away all that mattered to her, he wouldn’t get the  
chance to do that, because there was so much Jane wanted to do with Maura and the only  
thing she could think about right now was that ring in her pocket and how she was going  
to propose to the love of her life.

“Jane? Jane? Are you alright?? Come on, let’s get all the evidences together, we’re going to get Maura back!”, Vince said.

“Yeah,… we have to get her back…”, Jane said holding the ring in her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Cavanaugh had agreed on sending everyone to Maura’s house. Jane was surprised when   
Nina, Frankie and Korsak showed up at the house the next morning. Nina had her special  
computer things with her (Jane didn’t know how to call them so they always were referred   
to as special computer things), Korsak had Hoyt’s file with him and Frankie, well, he was  
her brother and you could see the concern and anger in his eyes. 

“Hey Jane, we thought it’d be better if we work from here, hope you don’t mind.”, Korsak asked.  
“No, it’s … it’s good to see you all and to have you help me find Maura.”, Jane sighed.  
“So, what do we have so far, Nina?”, Korsak looked at her.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have much. I could trace Maura’s phone, but it must be around the   
house somewhere, because it didn’t move at all. I tried to enlarge the photo, but I couldn’t find   
anything that would tell us where we should look for Maura. I’m sorry Jane, but I’m trying.”,  
Nina said with an apologizing tone in her voice.  
“Don’t be sorry Nina, you’re doing your best here and I’m sure that we’re going to find her,   
Hoyt’s going to tell us! He wants us … he wants me to come to him and he wants me to   
suffer when he sees me again…”, Jane said full of anger and hate.  
“Jane, you have to promise that you don’t go looking for her on your own!! I know that   
you want to find her and the baby as soon as possible, that’s what we all want, but for  
the moment, you have to be as quiet as possible, we don’t want to risk anything!”, Frankie said.

“I know, … it’s hard for me, but I know. I’m sure that Hoyt is going to send us …”, she c  
ouldn’t finish her sentence because her phone made that annoying “you’ve got mail” sound.  
Jane wasn’t sure whether she wanted to see the mail, so she handed her phone to Nina.   
The other woman looked at the mail with question marks in her eyes.  
“Nina, what is it? Is it Hoyt? Is Maura ok?”, Jane shivered.  
“Yeah, I guess so … there’s a picture of a cellar but I can’t figure out what this means…”  
“Show me”, Jane said with hesitation.

She couldn’t believe it. That couldn’t be true! Jane’s face turned red, she knew exactly   
where this picture had been taken.   
“Jane? What is it?”, Vince asked.  
“Look Korsak, … look at that fucking cellar and tell me you haven’t seen it before!”, Jane shouted.  
“No, … I thought that … how is this even possible?”, Vince said.  
“I have no idea myself Korsak, trust me! I thought that house had been teared down,   
but obviously it’s still there. I’m just not sure that Maura’s there, that would be a bit too easy, don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know Jane. It seems easy, yes, but Hoyt got older and maybe…”  
“No, he’s misleading us! He wants us to think that they are there and the moment we  
rush over to that house, he sends another picture, laughing hard at us, because he’s   
somewhere else! Nina, is there any reflection or time or date of this picture? Can you find out?”  
“I’ll do my best!”, Nina said.

Meanwhile Maura was sitting, well, she had no idea where she actually was.   
The only thing she knew was that she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.   
She knew that Hoyt had contacted Jane and she knew that her girlfriend wanted to look   
for her and that she was probably thinking about how to kick his ass (Jane’s influence,   
she thought and smiled), but at the moment Maura was just scared.   
She looked around the room, hoping that she could give Jane some hidden hints,   
if Hoyt let her talk to her, but there was nothing she could have used.  
She hated herself for letting that Andrew person into her life, she thought he was just  
a normal guy and that they had sex, but now that she knew who he really was, it felt horrible.   
She loved that tiny pea inside her belly, but she hated how they were received.   
Was she going to tell them who their father was? Or would she just say that they had   
an exceedingly kind donor, because obviously without someone like that, they couldn’t   
have a baby. She really wanted to tell her baby all of it, she just hoped that she would get  
the chance to talk to them. Maura had been kidnapped before and that experience was   
horrible, she got hurt a few times, but this time was different. She had a life, she had   
finally managed to tell Jane how she felt, and Jane hadn’t pushed her back. She was having  
a baby and she knew that the life they were going to live together would be more than   
she could have ever imagined. Why would Hoyt take that away from her? Did he love Jane  
that much that it just satisfied him if she was hurt?

The door swung open and Hoyt and his attaché Andrew entered the room.  
“Oh Dr. Isles, you’re awake. That’s wonderful. Well, I would like to ask you for a favour,   
would you do me one?”, Hoyt said while kneeling in front of her. He let his fingers run over  
Maura’s face. Maura really tried not to vomit or hit or bite him, because she knew that this  
was going to make things worse.  
“What do you want Charles?”, Maura said, trying to get into a more personal conversation with  
him.  
“Well, Maura … “, he paused for a second, looking at her belly.   
“Andrew made a good job of it I would say. I want you to call Jane and tell her  
what I am going to tell you right now. Would you do that for me?”  
He handed her the phone and dialled Jane’s number. “Don’t you dare and try to   
give her any hints or say something you’re not supposed to say!”

Jane’s phone rang. She didn’t have to check who it was, because there was only   
one person who would call her at the moment. She looked at Nina, waiting for a sign   
that she was ready to record it.

“Hello Charles!”, Jane said.  
“Hello Jane ….”, the voice on the phone said and Jane started to shiver, the voice was familiar,   
it was Maura’s voice.  
“Maur, …”, Jane tried not to cry.  
“Jane. You’ve already found out where I am. You know who is taking good care of me and the baby.   
The thing is that I’m going to stay here for a while, until the baby is delivered.   
(Maura paused, repressing her tears) I am safe here, the baby’s safe, they are taking good   
care of me. Do not come looking for me, I don’t want you here.   
You’re going to make things worse. We’re going to send you some pictures every once in a while.   
The baby’s not yours Jane, they’ll never be.” 

Jane could feel Maura’s pain, she knew that she would never say things like that.   
The only thing she was really wondering about was why Maura said   
“they are taking good care of me”, so there must be two people there, but who was the second one?   
“Maur, … what am I going to do without you?”, Jane whispered.  
“That I don’t know Jane. When everything’s over meet me at the Dirty Robber.”,   
Maura couldn’t keep on talking, because Hoyt had gotten angry with her.   
The thing about the Robber wasn’t something that he had told her to say.   
Maura hoped that Jane would get the hint. She couldn’t think any other thought,   
because her head got hit really hard and that was the last thing she could remember.

“Maur? Maura? Are you still there? Hoyt you bastard!”, Jane screamed.  
“Jane, what did he say??”, Vince asked her.  
“It was weird… it wasn’t Hoyt, it was Maura. He had clearly told her what to say and   
she said some things about being safe and that THEY are taking good care of her.   
She’s not going to come back until the baby’s delivered and I’m not allowed to go   
and get her, she doesn’t want me there. Something about the baby, but I’m not   
going to repeat that…”, Jane sighed.  
“What do you think Janie? Why did she say they are taking good care of her?   
Who do you think is the second one?”, Frankie wanted to know.

“I don’t know Frankie.”, Jane was desperate. She couldn’t lose her, she had to find her,   
but she had no idea where to look.  
All of a sudden there was a thought, but she wasn’t sure whether to take it seriously   
or if it was just a stupid idea she was having.

“Nina, Maura said something about meeting her at the Dirty Robber when everything’s over.  
Last night, when I was expecting Maura and I only found this   
(she was holding the envelope in her hand), I saw a black car in the streets.   
Could you try to get the license plate?”, Jane asked.

“Sure… ok, so Maura’s camera is actually in a particularly good position.   
You can almost see the entire street. There are a lot of people walking around  
at that time of the day, funny, isn’t it?”, Nina looked at her friend,   
unfortunately she wasn’t that interested in listening to jokes at that moment.  
“I’m sorry, that wasn’t … ok, here it is. The black car you were looking for.   
Here’s the license plate and the car belongs to an Andrew Peters.”, Nina said.

“ANDREW!”, Jane shouted. “How on earth?! Why didn’t I think of him!”

“Who’s that?”, Frankie, Nina and Vince asked in unison.  
“That’s … he’s the one who got Maura pregnant and he’s obviously   
one of Hoyt’s apprentices.”, Jane sighed.  
“Oh, … but now we have a name, and we can look for him and we can  
look for his credit card and car and house! That’s something Janie!”, Frankie said with excitement.  
“Calm down little brother. We don’t have anything. Do you really think that   
Hoyt’s that stupid? He’s not going to lead us to Maura any time soon I’m afraid.”, Jane started crying.   
Frankie put his arms around his sister who was shaking heavily.   
He tried to calm her, but he knew that the only person who was able to do that wasn’t here.

“Jane, look at me.”, Vince said. “You’ve been in love with Maura for so long and we   
were waiting for the both of you to finally commit to each other and now that you   
have you can trust me that I will do everything in my power to save the woman you love!   
We might not be able to get her today or tomorrow but trust me Janie, we’re going to   
save her and the baby! We’re here for you!”  
Jane was torn. She was missing Maura and she wanted to go and get her as soon as   
possible, but she somehow felt safe, because her family was there for her.   
She couldn’t finish thinking about this when her mother entered the house. 

“I thought you might be hungry?!”, Angela said looking at the four of them.  
“You’re the best, ma!”, Frankie said pulling her in for a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Maura had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but it must have been a while,   
because there was some food and water on a small table next to her and   
Andrew and Hoyt had been gone. At first, she wasn’t sure whether she should eat and  
drink but she knew that Hoyt hadn’t done anything to either the food or the water,   
because he wanted Jane to suffer and what good would it do to poison these things?   
Maura was really hungry and thirsty, so she ate and drank was fast as possible,   
because she wasn’t sure when they’d give her food again.   
Again, Maura looked around to find some hints or any other thing that   
might have helped her or Jane. She stood up and walked around the room for a bit.   
It wasn’t small but there was not much in it. A bed, the small table, there was a  
cupboard as well, a radio and that was it. She wondered if she could turn on that  
radio, or if it was just there to tease her and to let her hear what the police was going   
to say about the chief medical examiner being kidnapped. Maura didn’t care at that moment,  
she turned on the radio and listened to some music. She could feel the tiny pea moving  
inside her belly and her heart skipped a beat. The baby had musical taste, she thought.   
Just like, “Jane”, she whispered.

Jane still wished for Hoyt to make a mistake, but she knew him well enough   
to know that this was not going to happen. She wasn’t sure about Andrew, she   
didn’t know anything about him. Nina had found out that he used to work at a   
carer at a hospital, that was probably the place where he met Hoyt.   
He wasn’t married, he was living in a small flat and that was pretty much it.   
Maybe he was the one who was going to make a mistake, she thought to herself.

Frankie and Korsak had been waiting outside Andrew’s flat for a while now.   
Nina had given them his address, so they’d decided on observing him.

“Vince, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, what do you want to know?”  
“Why are you so sure we’re going to get Maura back?”  
“I’m not!”, Vince said closing his eyes.  
“But …”, Frankie looked at him with sadness and despair in his eyes.  
“I know that your sister loves the Doc more than anything and I love Jane,  
like a daughter and so I don’t want her to get hurt, but if I had told her the truth,   
that I’m not sure whether we’re going to find Dr. Isles, that would have killed her.   
And to be honest Frankie, I really hope we’re going to find her, and I hope that I’ll be   
there to kill that Hoyt bastard!! He’s caused us so much pain and it has to end now!”, Vince said.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?”, Franke said. “A few months back we were making our jokes   
about Janie and Maura, betting on how long it was going to take them to finally realize  
that they’re meant for each other and now that Janie admitted her feelings, she has to   
fear that she isn’t going to see her again. That’s just not fair…!”, he said.  
“Well, life isn’t always that fair Frankie. Look, I’ve been married a thousand times now and  
being with Kiki, well… she’s the best. She shows me how wonderful life can be and that   
it’s possible to find love even at my age. Speaking of which, what about Nina?”, Korsak smiled.  
“What’s this going to be? Therapy session?”, Frankie couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Maybe… we’re going to be here for a while I guess.”, Vince said.  
“I don’t know. I mean, I do know that I really like her and stuff, but seeing what   
our job has done to you and now to Janie, I don’t know if I want her to be concerned   
every day, I think she deserves someone who comes home at the same time every day,   
someone she need not worry about all the time. I don’t want to lose her, she’s perfect,   
but it scares me.”, Frankie had never been that open about his feelings, but Korsak had   
somehow been a father to him, more than his own father could ever be.  
Vince couldn’t say anything to Frankie because he saw a person coming out of the apartment  
complex right in front of him.

“Frankie, do you see the guy over there? Is that him?”, Vince asked.  
“Yeah, I guess it is… look, he’s walking towards that black car. Damn it Korsak,   
that’s him. Let’s go and get him!”, Frankie almost shouted.  
“Stop it, Frankie! I know you want to help but rushing wouldn’t do any good here.   
We’re observing. We have to follow him, but he shouldn’t see us or we’re not going   
to get the Doc back!”, Vince said.

Andrew got into his car, not looking around because otherwise he would have noticed   
the car that was waiting for him. He started the engine and turned on some music.   
He wasn’t a good singer but that didn’t stop him from doing it with windows open as  
wide as they could be. 

“I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go, and just listen…

…I'm a slave for you (take that) I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave (it just feels right) for you (it just feels good)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it (baby)”, he started singing.

Vince and Frankie looked at each other, this whole situation was so absurd, and   
they couldn’t help themselves but laugh out loud. There he was, the guy who kidnapped   
Maura for Hoyt, singing a Britney Spears song.   
Frankie started the engine and they followed Andrew with distance.

“Ma, do you think I should call Hope? I’m not sure Maura wants her to know. They, well…   
the last time they saw each other Hope was trying to get Maura and Andrew start   
a relationship, little had she known that he was crazy!”, Jane asked her mother.  
“Well, she’s her mother and even if I had made a mistake I would want to know If there’s   
something wrong with you. So, yes, I think you should call her.”, Angela said.

So Jane did. She wasn’t sure whether Hope was going to talk to her, they kind of liked each   
other, but it was difficult. Hope couldn’t imagine that Maura was happy with her life and she   
thought that Jane was taking advantage of Maura, but that was not true. She dialled her number.

“Hope? Hi, this is Jane. I need you to listen to me now, ok? Don’t say anything unless I’ve finished.  
Something has happened to Maura. She has been kidnapped. (She could hear Hope breathing heavily)   
We’re doing everything that’s possible to find her. We already know who the kidnappers   
are and Nina, she’s our computer expert, is trying to trace them. My brother and my partner   
are observing one of the suspects and the rest of the police department is working on that   
case as well. I know that you’re mad, trust me I am as well. But beyond that I’m concerned,   
I want nothing more than getting Maura and the baby back. I’ll do everything for them.   
I’ll keep you up to date and I hope that we’re going to get her as soon as possible. Now you may say something.” 

Jane was expecting Hope to yell at her or blame her for everything, but for a few moments  
there was silence on the other side of the telephone.

“Thank you, Jane.”, Hope said with a teary voice. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
Jane was surprised, that was not exactly the reaction she was expecting, but she kind of liked it though.  
“I’m not sure Hope. You can come over to the house if you don’t want to be alone.   
We’re all here and company helps.”, Jane said.  
“I’ll consider that Jane. Call me when you have news, bye.” Hope hung up.

Interesting, Jane thought to herself. She was lost in thought when her phone rang.  
First, she thought Hope wanted to add something or yell at her, now that she had   
thought about it, but it was Korsak.  
“Korsak, what do you have?”  
“Well, the good news is, we’re following him. The bad news is, that we think he knows  
that we are and he’s just driving around, but we’re not quite sure. We’re close to the  
house where Hoyt almost … you know what I mean. So, we think that Dr. Isles must be   
somewhere around here, but we don’t know. I’ll get back to you as soon as we have some news.”  
“Thank you, Vince!”, Jane said.

“Janie, have you eaten anything today? You have to! I know that you’re not thinking abou  
t it at the moment, but you have to.”, Angela was worried.  
“You’re right ma. I’ll take a sandwich. Ma?”  
“Yes, Janie?”  
“Do you think…?”  
“Of course!!! She’ll be home soon and then you’re going to propose and we’re going to   
celebrate and we’re going to welcome the baby and that scum will be gone for good!”, Angela said.  
Jane pulled her mother in for a very long hug. She needed that right now.   
“Thank you, ma.”, she kissed her cheek.

After driving around Boston for almost two hours Andrew finally stopped.   
“What’s he doing?”, Frankie asked.  
“That’s Bringing up baby, I think he’s going to buy things for the baby… it’s weird, yes.  
Frankie, do you know when Maura’s going to …”

“Oh, I have no idea Vince, but I think there’s still some time left. A month or two, I guess.   
But the things must be for Maura, who else would he buy baby stuff for?”

Andrew came back after a few minutes with three large shopping bags. He had obviously  
ordered the things beforehand because he wasn’t in the shop for a long time.   
He got back into his car and off he went.   
Frankie and Vince followed him through the busy Boston streets. They were wondering   
where he was going to lead them to, but they were highly disappointed when they realized  
he was going back to his apartment.   
“Too bad, that was all for nothing!”, Frankie sighed.  
“No, it wasn’t. We know now that the Doc and the baby are still alive and that they’re   
expecting her to give birth very soon.”

“Maura, I see you finally turned on some music. That’s a very good idea I must say.”,   
Hoyt said while stepping into the room.  
“I think, you’ve been enjoying yourself in your new little room, haven’t you? I am sorry to   
disappoint you, but we’re going somewhere else!”, he said.  
“Where are you taking me Charles?”, Maura whispered.  
“Oh, you’ll be surprised and you’re going to love it there!”, he laughed.  
The last thing Maura could remember was that he stepped closer and the next thing she   
knew was opening her house, looking around and seeing familiar things.

“Jane, have you slept recently?”, Nina asked her friend.  
“Nah, I haven’t really. I can’t. My mind’s just crazy at the moment. But thanks for asking Nina.”  
“No problem, is there anything I could do? I mean, besides trying to find Dr. Isles?”  
“Yes, actually there is… I know that this might sound stupid, but … talk to Frankie.   
He’s got some things to say and I know that there’s something going on between the two of you.   
You deserve to be happy and if it’s my stupid little brother who’s going to make you happy,   
then I am more than happy myself.”, Jane smiled at her friend.  
“I told him you knew.”, Nina laughed. “He’s the best Jane.   
We didn’t want to talk about it, I mean .. we were all waiting for you to finally   
realize that Maura’s the one for you and you were … you are so happy,   
and this was your moment. I love him Jane, I really do, but he’s so insecure.”, she sighed. 

“He’s scared Nina. I can totally understand. I am scared too. I mean, I can’t promise to   
come home every day, I know Maura doesn’t want me to quit my job, but now that  
we’re having that tiny little pea, I’ve thought about it. I’ve even talked to Cavanaugh about it.  
I might start teaching this fall, because I don’t want Maura to worry about me every day and  
I want to come home to my family. That’s how we cops feel most of the time. Give him time   
and space, he loves you too Nina. You’ll figure something out, trust me.”, Jane hugged her friend.  
Their girl talk was interrupted by a ringing phone. It took Jane some time to realize that it was her phone.

“Hello?”, she said.  
“Oh Jane,… I’ve missed your voice.”  
“HOYT. What do you want? Where’s Maura?”  
“Oh, there they are.. the questions you always ask. Maura is here with me, unfortunately   
she can’t talk to you at the moment, she isn’t feeling well. But I want to talk to you.   
How are you my sweet Jane? How do you feel? Tell me, I want to know.”, he said.

“Stop playing your games with me Hoyt. Tell me, where you are, and I’ll come and kick   
your fucking ass! I’m so sick and tired of waiting and letting you control my life.   
That has to end!”, Jane shouted.  
“Oh Jane, you are so full of emotions, that is one of the things I love about you.   
I can’t tell you where we are, but if you think carefully, you’ll figure it out very soon, right Maura?”

Jane could only hear some noises, she was pretty sure that Hoyt had gagged Maura. 

“I’ll come and get you Hoyt and this time, I’m going to win!”, Jane yelled at him.  
“I highly doubt that Jane, … I highly doubt it”, he said.  
“Oh wait, Dr Isles wants to say hello to you …”, Hoyt laughed.  
“Jane… Jane … home!”, Maura screamed into the phone before Hoyt hung up again.  
Home? Jane thought to herself. What was that supposed to mean?   
She knew Maura wanted to come home there was no doubt about that,   
but what was she trying to tell her? All of a sudden it hit Jane.

“Nina? Can you trace Hoyt’s phone. I think I know where he is,  
but I have to be complete sure, I don’t want to risk the baby’s and Maura’s life.”, Jane shivered.  
Nina was working on it, she tried as hard as she could, she typed a thousand things  
into her computer and all of a sudden, she stopped. She looked at Jane with tears in her eyes.  
“Jane…”, tears ran down her face.  
“He’s at my flat… right? He is there.. Nina, tell me he is there so I can get  
there and kill that bastard!”, Jane yelled at her friend.  
Nina couldn’t say anything she just nodded.

“Call Korsak and Frankie and tell them to come to my apartment as quick as possible!!”,  
Jane shouted and grabbed her gun and the key to her car.

Jane got into the car, tears were running down her cheek. She could feel anger and   
relieve at the same time, she knew where Maura was and it didn’t take her that long to  
find out, now she knew she was going to win. Her heart skipped a beat when her phone rang.

“Janie, Nina said we should come to your apartment, what are we going to do there?  
Why was Nina crying, what did you say to her?”, Franke asked his sister.  
“I didn’t say anything, Nina has found Hoyt and he’s at my place. I’m going there as well,   
meet me there Frankie. Hurry!!”, she screamed.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at Jane’s apartment.   
They met at the other side of the road because they knew that Andrew was walking around there to. 

“Janie, you scared the hell out of me!”, Frankie yelled at her sister who had just gotten into his car.  
“Sorry Frankie. Did you see him? I mean, did you spot Andrew somewhere?”  
“No, but there’s some movement in your flat, I guess. Look.”  
“That’s him, that’s Hoyt. He already knows we’re here. Bastard. Ok, we’re going in.”, Jane said.  
“Jane, stop! Are you out of your mind? You can’t just walk in there, you don’t know  
what he’d done to Maura, if she’s there, in what condition she is in.   
We have to wait for the special unit to come. I’ve already called them, and   
Cavanaugh said they’ll be here in a few.”, Vince said.

“I’m sorry… I just want to…”, Jane tried to explain.  
“Yeah, we know Jane… so do we! We want to kick his ass!”, Korsak said.


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh Dr. Isles, it’s about time. I’d wish you could see what I can see right now.   
There she is, my wonderful Jane, thinking I can’t see her.”, Hoyt smiled.

“Jane”, Maura thought to herself. She had to smile. Jane was here,   
she was going to safe her, finally. All of a sudden, she could feel the tiny pea kicking her.   
The pain was incredibly strong. “Oh no, not now”, she whispered.  
“Vince, how long until they’re finally here. He could be doing terrible things to her  
and we’d be sitting here doing nothing.”, Jane was angry.  
“Jane, I know you want to be with her, I totally get it, but you’ve been a cop for so   
long and you should know that we can’t do anything about it…   
we’d risk both their lives and you don’t want that! It can’t be long until they’re here…”,   
Vince tried to calm Jane. 

“I’m sorry Vince, that’s all just so tense and now that we’re that close, …”

Hoyt turned around with eyes wide open. Maura was lying on the ground holding her belly.   
He could see that she was in pain.  
“Oh Dr. Isles, that is probably not the best timing, but Andrew is going to be here very soon”,   
he kneeled down next to her.  
Speaking of him, Andrew parked his car in front of Jane’s building.   
The three friends in the car looked at him with contempt.   
They all had their hands on their guns, able to kill him any second,   
but they knew that this was not how it was going to work.  
Vince’s phone rang and he picked it up. It was Cavanaugh,   
telling him that the special unit had arrived and that they were taking their position.   
Vince somehow felt relieved because he knew that it wasn’t going to last forever.

Maura tried to calm herself, she rubbed her belly, telling the baby to stay safe and  
that now wasn’t the right time, because her mama wasn’t here.   
Andrew opened the door, holding three large shopping bags in his hand.

“Hey, what’s going on? We agreed on not hurting her!”, he yelled at Hoyt.  
Hoyt got up and slapped him so hard that he almost fell onto the ground.   
“Don’t you dare and speak to me like that ever again!”, he screamed.

Maura didn’t feel safe anymore. Not that she had been feeling that way around  
Hoyt earlier, but now she couldn’t do anything, the baby was on their way and   
she was in such pain that her mind was going crazy as well.  
Andrew’s nose was bleeding heavily, he tumbled around and sat down onto the sofa.  
“Dr Isles, I’m sorry you had to see that he is … he is young and he doesn’t know how to  
behave.”, Hoyt apologized.  
“I don’t care about him Hoyt. I’m having my baby and I’m pretty sure that it’s  
going to be sooner than I want it to be. I don’t want you to be near me,   
I don’t want you to see or touch my baby. Take me to a hospital Hoyt, I’m begging you!”,   
Maura started crying.

“I’m sorry Dr Isles, but I’m afraid I can’t do that. And you know that.  
We have to wait until Jane gets here. She has to see you and the baby .. before…”, he paused.  
“Before what Hoyt?”, Maura yelled at him.  
“Before I’m going to take away what’s most important to Jane.”, he said pointing a gun at her.

“Vince, what are they doing? Where are they? Are they going in?”, Jane asked her friend.  
“I don’t know. The agent on the phone said that they are on the roof and that  
they are trying to locate him in your flat. They are trying to calculate the risk of getting in.”  
“I can’t sit here.. I have to get in there Vince, I’m sorry.”   
Vince wasn’t quick enough, Jane had already gotten out of the car and she ran towards her house.   
“Don’t do anything, officer outside the car!”, Vince screamed into the radio unit.  
Jane slowly made her way up to her apartment. There were two agents in the staircase looking at her.  
“I’m… this is my place.. my .. wife’s in there…”, she looked at them.  
“We know Detective Rizzoli, that’s why we are here! We have everything under control, trust me!”, the agent said.  
“When are you going in?”  
“In a bit Detective. They are still trying to spot the kidnapper, we don’t want  
Dr Isles to get hurt, don’t we?”, he said.  
“No, we don’t.”

“Agent Whittaker, do not enter! There’s one person sitting on the couch, bleeding.   
The hostage is lying on the floor, the kidnapper is sitting next to her, we can’t  
get him at the moment. Remain silent!”, a voice said.  
“Agent, please… we need to…”, Jane felt tears running down her cheek.  
“Look Rizzoli, I know you’re a great detective, but this is different. We do not rush!  
We think and we wait! There are people out there, telling us when it’s safe enough  
to act! And we’re waiting for them, ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.”, Jane looked down.

Korsak couldn’t stay in the car as well, he moved towards the house as well.   
Reaching out for Jane.   
“Korsak, what are you doing here?”, she said.  
“Oh great, we’re having a party!”, the agent said.  
“I’m sorry… but I … I wanted to help…”, he looked at the agent.  
It had been completely silent for the last few minutes, when all of a sudden,   
they heard a woman screaming.  
“Maura, that’s Maura.. he’s hurting her!”, Jane screamed.  
“Charlie, can you confirm that the hostage is being hurt? Shall we enter now? Over.”,   
the agent asked the voice on the other side of the radio set.  
“I can’t confirm.”, the voice answered.  
“Vince, they are both in there, Andrew and Hoyt. Maura’s alone, if they kill one of   
them, the other one is going to hurt her…”, Jane cried.  
Suddenly they heard a shot.  
“Charlie, what happened?”  
“One person was shot, I repeat, one person was shot.”  
“How…?”, the agent asked.  
“Kidnapper”, the voice gave back. “ENTER! NOW!”, the voice said.

It was about time, Jane and Vince thought. They were behind the two agents,   
the four of them were slowly walking towards the door.  
With a loud bang they opened the door and found Andrew dead on the floor.  
Hoyt must have shot him a few moments earlier, they thought.  
Hoyt was holding Maura, a gun pointed at her head.  
“Oh my dear Jane, you’re finally here. I’ve been waiting for that moment for so long.”,   
he smiled.

Jane looked at Maura, who was crying heavily. There was blood on the floor,   
and she was holding her belly. Jane knew what was happening, the baby was coming.

“Hoyt, take me and let Maura go. She’s having her baby and I’m net letting you have   
the baby! Not even to take a look at them! TAKE ME!”, Jane screamed.  
The agents and Korsak were holding back, they didn’t move at all. They just had their  
hands on their guns, ready to shoot at any second.  
Jane slowly moved towards Hoyt.  
“Charles”, she said. “It’s been a while. Please you don’t want Maura, all you’ve ever  
wanted was me. You can have me. Here I am, just let her go. She needs to get to a   
hospital. You know that…”, she moved even closer.  
“STOP!”, he shouted. “Do you think that this is going to end like this? That I will let go   
of her? Just like that? Oh, Jane. I thought you knew me better than that!”, Hoyt started laughing.

“Maur”, Jane looked at her.  
But Maura couldn’t say anything at all, she tried to concentrate on breathing, and   
she tried to concentrate on the baby. She knew that there wasn’t much time left and   
to be honest, she didn’t want their baby to be born here.  
“Hoyt, please… I’m begging you!”, tears were streaming down Jane’s face.   
“Don’t take her away from me!”  
“I’m sorry Jane. But all I wanted before I’d leave forever, was to see you one last time.   
Say goodbye to Dr Isles Jane…”

Before Jane could say anything, she heard a gun being fired.   
The bullet hit Charles Hoyt and he fell. Jane turned around and saw Korsak   
pointing his gun at Hoyt.  
Jane quickly rushed towards Maura. “Quickly, call an ambulance, we need to   
take her to the hospital!”, Jane yelled at the agents.  
“Maur, everything’s going to be alright, do you hear me?! Breath babe just breathe…”,   
Jane didn’t know what to say, she tried holding Maura, but her partner was restless, s  
he was in such pain, that she couldn’t sit still.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and Maura and the baby were rushed to the hospital.   
Jane had told Frankie to call everyone, their ma, Nina, Hope and even Constance.   
“Jane?”, Maura whimpered.  
“I’m right here babe, I’m right here”, she held her hand.  
“Don’t let go of me ever again Jane. I was so scared”, she cried.  
“I know and I’m so sorry… now we need to focus on you and the tiny little pea in there, alright?   
I love you Maur”, Jane placed a kiss onto her forehead.  
“I love you too”, Maura said screaming in pain seconds after saying it.

Jane wasn’t able to join Maura going to the labor room, because the baby didn’t want   
to be delivered on time, so they had to do a C-section. Jane was desperately waiting   
outside the labor room, walking up and down. Frankie and Korsak were waiting in the   
holding area because they weren’t allowed to come with Jane.  
After a long time, well at least Jane thought that it took them years, Dr. Robbins   
walked towards Jane. 

“Dr. Robbins, how about…”, Jane looked concerned.  
“Jane, … Maura and the baby are fine. The baby’s a bit weak and needs some help   
concerning breathing, but although both of them were in such stress, they’re fine.  
Do you want to see them?”, she asked.

When Jane entered Maura’s room, she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore.   
There they were the love of her life and their tiny little pea.   
She was just as beautiful as her mother.

“Jane”, Maura smiled at her. “May I introduce you to our beautiful daughter”  
“Oh wow… she’s such a pretty girl, just like her ma… but she’s so fragile”,   
Jane said, hesitating to touch her.  
“It’s ok Jane. She’s tough, just like her mama… The flexible tube is only for the night,   
she needs some help, but she’s going to be fine.”, Maura said.  
Jane hesitated, she’d never held such a tiny fragile thing in her hands.   
The moment she laid her eyes on the baby, her daughter smiled at her. Jane started talking to her little girl, and she kept on smiling.

“I think she knows your voice, mama.”, Maura smiled.  
“Maur, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say. This was not planned,   
I mean, you should have had the perfect moment for giving birth to our first daughter and then…well”,  
Jane’s eyes were filled with tears again.  
“Jane? Can we please not talk about that right now? You found me!   
You saved me, you saved us! What more could I ask for? I love you Jane and   
I love our little family here…”, she grabbed Jane’s hand.

“What do you think Jane, which name fits our daughter best?”, Maura said with a smile on her lips.  
“Nah, I don’t get to choose… you do!”  
“I want you to choose her name Jane, no arguing about that”, Maura looked at her.  
“Alright, alright... don’t mess with Dr Isles.”, Jane laughed.   
“She’s a fighter, our tiny pea here. She’s going to make a difference one day.   
She’s going to be a wonderful person, because she’s got the perfect people   
to take care of her. The only name that I could think of is …”, Jane leaned in to kiss Maura.   
“Is … Ruth”.  
“Ruth? As in …”, Maura looked at her with eyes wide open.  
“Yes. Ruth, as in Ruth Bader Ginsburg. She’s your .. she’s our hero Maur and  
I think that she’d like our tiny little pea here to share her first name with. What do you say?”,   
Jane looked at her.

“I would say that I like it very much. Welcome, Ruth Rizzoli-Isles”.


	19. Chapter 19

Maura and Jane couldn’t be happier. Although their baby daughter had some   
difficulties breathing, everything was perfect. Maura and Ruth had to stay at   
the hospital for some time, so Jane came to visit them whenever it was possible.   
They agreed on throwing a welcome home party so their families could see and   
hug their beautiful daughter.  
Angela was busy preparing everything for Maura and Ruth.   
She ran around the house as if someone were chasing her, she   
didn’t even stop, when Jane entered the house.

“Watch out ma, you almost bumped into me!”, Jane laughed.  
“Sorry Janie, there’s still so much to do before they’re home.   
When are you going to pick them up?”, Angela asked her daughter.  
“I ... actually, I am not going to pick them up, because I have something  
to do as well and Hope wanted to take care of that. I think Maura needs   
some time with her mother as well. They’re still working out everything   
that’s still between them.” , Jane said.

“Wait, … what do you have to do? Are you…?”, Angela stopped   
right in front of her daughter with the brightest smile on her lips.  
“I do have some things to do, yes, that’s what I said. I need to finish   
Ruth’s room and maybe, …”, Jane smiled.  
Angela was sure that she need not hear the end of the sentence,   
she pulled her daughter closer and kissed her cheek.  
“Finally, Janie… it was about time!”, she said.  
“Don’t say anything to anyone ma, I’m begging you.   
I’m nervous myself so I don’t need the others to be nervous as well, ok?”  
“My lips are sealed!”, Angela smiled.

There she was. Jane Rizzoli, homicide detective, living and working in  
Boston for her entire life. She usually didn’t get nervous, that feeling never  
occurred to her, she had no reasons to be. Even when she was working on   
tough cases, nervousness was nothing she could relate to.   
Everything concerning Maura mad her feel that way. It was not a bad feeling,   
she didn’t feel bad, she was happy, more than   
she had ever been but she wanted everything to be perfect for Maura as well.   
One of the good things about Maura was that you could tell straightaway   
if she liked what you were offering her, because Maura couldn’t lie.   
Jane was sure that Maura was going to like the room for their daughter. 

It was not too stylish and not too much of Jane. Nina had helped her.   
There was a tiny crib and Nina had persuaded Jane to buy a cot as well,   
because Ruth needed to be close to her mum at the beginning.   
The walls were blue, light blue, that was one of the things that Maura   
was definitely going to dislike, but Jane had wanted blue.   
There were some clouds and grass and some tiny animals at the bottom,   
so Jane was sure Maura was going to like that childish touch.   
There were a few pictures Jane had found. Some of Maura when she was  
a child and then there were some pictures of Jane and on the wall next to   
their daughter’s bed was a picture of Maura and Jane.   
That was one of the pictures Jane liked best. It was taken years ago, when   
both women obviously liked each other a lot, but they hadn’t taken the risk  
confirming their feelings for each other. Thinking about this time, Jane had to smile.  
Somehow, she had always known that Maura was her special person,   
but she couldn’t tell if she had loved her, or if she was just feeling absolutely  
safe being near her. Jane was standing in the room for quite some time,   
thinking about her past, her past with Maura and what was going to be next. 

Still thinking about her life, she didn’t realize that her mother was standing   
behind her. For the first time in a very long time Angela didn’t dare to interrupt her  
daughter, she was just happy for her. Happy that Jane had finally opened up and   
that she had found love. Angela was sure that Maura was the only one that had   
ever been that close to Jane and she knew for quite a while, that Jane had fallen   
in love with her best friend.

Their silence was broken by Jane’s ringing cell phone.  
“Hope, hi … oh, ok. Thank you, bye.”, she said turning around.  
“Ma, you’ve scared the hell out of me, how long have you been here ….”  
“Quite a while Janie, couldn’t say anything because you looked so happy.   
What did Hope want?”, Angela asked.  
“She said that they’re leaving the hospital in about an hour. We can tell the others to come.”  
“Ma, are you ok?”  
“I’m still not finished, there’s still so much to do…”, Angela almost shouted.  
“No ma, everything’s fine. The food’s almost ready, the table looks amazing,   
Ruth’s room is fine, … just relax, Maura’s going to love it, trust me.”, Jane said kissing her mother’s cheek.  
“I hope you’re right”, Angela said.

It didn’t take their family long to arrive at Maura’s place.   
They were all eagerly waiting for them to come home and to shower  
them with love. Korsak and Kiki brought a huge teddy bear, and some clothes,   
Frankie and Nina brought some baby toys and flowers for Maura. Tommy and TJ   
were there too, TJ had drawn a picture for Ruth and Maura. Unfortunately, Maura’s  
adoptive parents were still in Europe and couldn’t come, but they sent their regards   
and some books for Ruth. 

“Janie, what’s wrong? You’re so pale? Are you sick?”, Frankie asked.  
“No, I’m not sick. I’m .. it’s just a lot, you know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, … I don’t know Frankie. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long   
and now that it’s finally here, I …”, Jane hesitated to finish the sentence.   
She couldn’t say anything so she walked out of the door into the yard.  
“Jane? Are you alright?”, Nina asked.  
“Oh boy, why is everyone asking me if I was fine, nothing happened to me…”, Jane hissed.

“I’m sorry, Nina. I didn’t mean that… I’m just …”  
“Nervous? Excited?”  
“Yeah, something like that.”, Jane said.  
“You don’t have to be Jane. Maura’s going to love that little surprise party and  
he’s going to say yes…”, Nina smiled.  
“How? Did ma? I’m so going to …”  
“No, Angela didn’t say anything. I’ve never seen you like this before Jane,   
and I know that Maura’s your special person and it was about time that you were   
going to propose. She’s going to say yes, how could she not? Don’t be nervous Jane!   
She loves you as much as you love her!   
You two are going to be great mums, trust me!”; Nina hugged her friend.

“Thank you. I’m just.. You know. This sounds stupid I know, but Maura and I .. we didn’t have time.”  
“Well, don’t get me wrong, but it took the both of you one hell of a time!”, Nina laughed.  
“No, not like that. You know, Maura got pregnant, we went away for one weekend and   
then she was gone, now the baby’s here, I’ve never got the chance to ask her out on a date.   
It all happened so quickly, and I don’t want her to think that I’m pushing her   
into something. We’ve only had one date.”, Jane sighed.  
“I didn’t know you were such a romantic person Jane. As far as I can tell, you guys   
had like a hundred dates to be honest. Just because you couldn’t take her out  
so far doesn’t mean you can’t do that now. Don’t you think that Maura’s going to love all your future dates as well?”  
“You’re probably right.”  
“I sure am. Let’s get inside, they’re going to be here soon.”, Nina said.

And she was right, when Jane and Nina entered the kitchen, their entire family   
was already gathered around Maura and her baby. Jane stood there, smiling.   
This was by far one of the happiest moments of her life. All the people she loved at one place.  
“Jane?”, Maura looked at her.  
“Hi Maur.”, Jane walked towards her partner.  
Maura pulled her in for a long hug. “What is all this? Why didn’t you tell me?   
I would have dressed better.”  
“Maur, you always look like you’re going to have a photo shooting, so don’t mind, you look gorgeous.”,  
Jane kissed her cheek.  
“I hope that I’ll get one of the real kisses afterwards!”, Maura whispered.  
“Oh, you’re going to get so much more!”, Jane smiled.

It was a lovely dinner Angela had prepared. They were having a great time.  
Ruth was the most wonderful girl in the world, she smiled whenever one of her  
family members walked closer and hugged or kissed her. She was a very happy baby.   
But even happy babies get hungry and tired. “Maur, can I show you something?” , Jane said.  
“Sure, but what about our guests?”  
“It’s not going to take long, but we need Ruth to join us.  
I mean, the others can join us as well if they want to.”, Jane said.  
Jane walked towards the baby carrier and picked Ruth up, who was trying to  
show another side to her family. She was crying heavily and she was not  
happy anymore, but the moment Jane looked at her, she stopped crying and started smiling.

Oooooohs and aaaaaaahs could be heard coming from Angela and the others. 

“Jane? What did you want to show me?”, Maura was curious.  
“Well, while you had to stay at the hospital a little longer, we decided on finishing   
Ruth’s room. I hope you’re going to like it, if not .. well, I’m afraid   
you don’t get a chance to do anything about it!”, Jane laughed.  
When Maura opened the door to her daughter’s room, her eyes filled with tears immediately.  
“Maur, are you alright? Is it that bad?”, Jane said.  
“No Jane, it’s beautiful. All those pictures and.. thank you so much. Our daughter’s going to love her room.”  
, Maura pulled Jane in for a hug and kissed her.  
Ruth liked the way her two mums were behaving, because she started giggling.  
“Look honey, this is all yours. Here’s your cool bed, you’re going to have the most  
wonderful dreams in here. Look, here’s your mum, isn’t she beautiful.   
You quite look a lot like her. Oh, and that’s me over there.   
And here we are , your mum and I. And here’s enough space for a thousand pictures of us three.”,   
Jane put a kiss onto Ruth’s forehead.

Maura’s heart was aching. What if she was just dreaming? What if Jane hadn’t agreed on   
doing this with her, what if she had lost Jane? What if Hoyt had killed her? She was torn.   
So many feelings inside her arose that she didn’t see that Ruth had fallen asleep in Jane’s arm.  
“Shall we try and put her to sleep babe?”, Jane said.  
“What? I’m sorry, … I was just thinking… yes Jane, give it a try.”, Maura said.  
“Look, Nina and I even bought one of those cool baby phones here, so we can hear her when she wakes up.”  
They all slowly walked out of Ruth’s room, trying to be as silent as possible, not wanting to wake her up.  
“Jane, can I talk to you for one second?”, Maura asked.  
“Sure, what’s wrong?”

Maura grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom.  
Jane wasn’t quite sure if this whole party thing was too much for Maura but when Maura  
pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, she knew that she need not worry about that.  
“Wow… what was that for?”, Jane asked with a smile.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long Jane. I’ve missed you and I’ve missed kissing you.  
Thank you for all that you’ve done. I wasn’t expecting anything like that at all. I love it.   
Everything! I love you … more than anything!”  
“I love you too Maur.”, Jane’s lips longed for Maura’s and they almost forgot about their guests” downstairs.   
“You know that this ain’t over Jane, we definitely have to finish this…”, Maura smiled.  
“Sounds great. Let’s go downstairs, there’s still something left…”

When Jane and Maura came back to their family, they couldn’t help but grin.

“Maur, … I know that there have been quite a lot of things to see for you today, but   
there’s one thing I want to show you. Do you trust me?”, Jane said.  
“I usually do Jane, but I’m not quite sure about it right now.”, Maura looked at her with concern.  
“Give me your hand and follow me.”, Jane said.  
Jane and Maura walked out into the yard, where Maura couldn’t believe her eyes once more.  
There were candles all over the place and there were four people, holding instruments and  
a microphone. Maura couldn’t really see who they were, but when they started to play, her eyes felt with tears again.  
“Jane? How on earth?”, Maura put her head onto Jane’s shoulder.  
“Well, I know that Lake Street Dive is one of the few bands you like, so I asked them if they could come and ….”  
Jane turned around and looked deep into Maura’s eyes.  
“What I am saying right now is only going to come out of my mouth once.  
Maura Dorothea Isles. You are my special person, you are my only person.  
I’ve never loved or even liked someone else as much as I love you. I’ve liked you from  
the very beginning, although you were a bit strange. (Jane smiled at Maura.) I’ve been   
waiting for this moment for so long but I didn’t know if it was ever going to be there.   
Remember when we had to go to LA? We went for a walk and there in one of these tiny  
windows you saw it.” Jane pulled out a blue small box and she kneeled down.

“Maura, I’ve never wanted to ask someone what I’m going to ask you right now. I’ve never  
pictured myself of doing this with anyone else. I know we’ve been through a lot and I’m quite  
sure that there are still some things out there waiting for us to experience together.   
So, Maura… will you marry me?”


	20. Chapter 20

There she was, Dr. Maura Isles, frozen and completely overwhelmed.   
She couldn’t move or say anything at all. Her thoughts started to wander. 

“Maura, come on I don’t want to waste anymore time, we’re in LA only once   
and you keep changing your clothes. Just pick anything, you look gorgeous  
in all your clothes!”, Jane said while pushing Maura towards the door.  
“I’m sorry Jane, but I can’t just wear anything. We’re going for a walk along the pier and ..”  
“Maur,…”, Jane looked at her friend raising her eyebrows.  
“Ok, ok … I’m coming”, she said.

While walking towards the elevator Maura couldn’t stop thinking about  
what Jane had just said. Did she really mean it, or was it just something she had said?  
Jane had never called her gorgeous, but Maura was sure she didn’t mean it like she wanted her to.

“So, where do you want to go first?”, Jane asked.  
“Oh, well. I don’t really know. I’ve never been to LA so I think we could just   
start wherever you want Jane.”, Maura smiled at her friend.  
“Alright then, let’s go”, Jane said leaving the elevator quite fast.

It was a wonderful sunny day in LA. Not too warm yet, but nice for walking   
along the pier and resting at the beach. Jane couldn’t stop thinking about  
whether Maura had heard her calling her gorgeous. She didn’t want to say   
it out loud, although she meant it. It was kind of weird, Jane had to admit.   
Yes, of course, Maura was a beautiful woman, but she had never really thought  
about her that way. Every time Maura had changed her clothes in front of her,   
Jane’s heart started beating faster. What the hell was going on with her?  
Maybe she just needed to date someone, maybe she just felt alone.   
Yes, that must have been it.

Whilst walking down the pier, Maura got closer to Jane. Jane could almost  
feel Maura’s skin on her arm, she could have moved, but she didn’t.  
Jane was enjoying the view and the ocean of course when Maura suddenly   
stopped in front of a little shop.

“What, what is it?”, Jane asked.  
“Look at that ring Jane. Isn’t it amazing. It’s blue stone and …”

Jane didn’t hear a single thing, she was just looking at Maura who was   
probably telling her something about that ring in the window.   
Jane could have listened to Maura for hours.  
“Jane? Jane? You didn’t even listen to me, did you?”, Maura said a bit angry.  
“What? Of course, I was … I know everything about that blue stone and …”

“Nevermind. Let’s head back to the hotel.”, Maura said.

Maura was disappointed. She knew that she sometimes tended to talk  
about things far too long, but this time it was different.   
She wanted Jane to know everything about the ring. She hoped that   
Jane felt how amazing it was too, but Jane didn’t listen to her at all.  
They headed back to the hotel and went straight to the restaurant.   
They didn’t really talk much before going to bed.   
Maura used the bathroom first and when she came back Jane had to force  
herself to look away. Something had happened, but Jane couldn’t tell what it was.  
She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.  
She couldn’t hold back her tears. She wanted that day to be special, she wanted to   
enjoy their last night in LA together. But now Maura was angry, and she couldn’t   
really blame her for that. She wanted to listen and to be honest it wasn’t about that   
ring at all, it was about everything Maura had ever said. Jane knew that Maura was special,   
she loved calling her google mouth, because there was nothing Maura didn’t know. 

Well, maybe there is something, Jane said to herself. Back at that time Jane couldn’t   
really say why she felt that way and why it happened in LA. The only thing she knew   
was that something had happened, her heart was beating even faster, she couldn’t   
stop smiling when thinking about her friend.   
When Jane stepped back into their room, she wanted to talk to Maura.   
She hated going to sleep without talking, she didn’t want to go to sleep still  
being mad at each other, but Maura had already fallen asleep.  
Jane tried to slip into bed as quiet as possible, she didn’t want to wake Maura up.   
Maura’s eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.   
Jane thought that Maura was sleeping, had she known she wasn’t, she hadn’t  
said what she just said.  
“I’m sorry Maur. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I … I love you … I mean, I really do….”

Maura tried to stay as calm as possible, she told herself not to move, her  
eyes to stay calm. Had Jane just confessed her love? She just wanted to  
open her eyes and say something, but she couldn’t.   
Something was holding her back.

Their flight back to Boston was one of the most silent ones the two women  
had shared so far. They didn’t really talk that much and when they arrived  
in Boston, it was up to Jane to say something.

“Maur?”, she looked at her friend.  
“What Jane?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that our last day in LA turned out to be   
a horrible one, I’m sorry for not listening I didn’t mean to hurt you. I ….”

“You what Jane?”, Maura couldn’t believe what Jane was about to say.  
“I… I have to go. See you tomorrow at work.”

That was not what Maura wanted to hear.   
Oh, Jane was such a stubborn person, but boy, she loved her for that.

“Hello? Yes, hi … My name is Jane Rizzoli and my friend and I we walked   
past your shop a few days ago and she saw that silver ring with the blue stone …   
yes, that’s the one. I was wondering if you could send the ring to Boston? You can?   
Really? Wow, that’s great. Thank you very much. Bye.”

What the hell? Jane thought. Did she just buy a ring for Maura? They were just friends, weren’t they? 

“Maur?”, Jane looked at her with concern. All of her family was looking at Maura as well.  
“Jane… it’s … it’s that ring. Isn’t it? It’s been five years. You’ve had that ring for five years and …”

Jane got up again. She wasn’t sure whether Maura was going to say yes anymore.  
“I … yes. I know I’ve messed up our last day and I was listening to you,  
I just couldn’t say anything because you looked stunning that day… and I ...”

“Gorgeous.”, Maura said.  
“What?”  
“You said I looked gorgeous.”, Maura smiled at her.  
“You remember?”  
“Of course, I do. I can still recall everything, or almost everything you have ever said to me.  
But why Jane?”

“I don’t know Maur. You were talking about the ring and I called the owner,  
and he sent the ring to Boston and I’ve been keeping it in my nightstand since then.”

“Tell me Jane. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did. I mean, I tried. I couldn’t just tell you how I felt, I mean it was new to me too.  
I cannot say when I fell in love with you, I just know I did. Everything that has   
happened afterwards wasn’t real Maura. I didn’t think that you felt the same,   
I was hoping you did, yes. But why would you reply?”, Jane looked down.

“Why would I reply? Oh, my sweet Jane. I thought you’d knew me better by now.   
I love you! With all my heart and to be honest I have been in love with you for years.  
I wasn’t ready to say anything because every time we got closer something,   
or someone happened. I’ve tried, I really wanted you to know how I felt, but I was  
too scared to lose you.”, Maura sighed.

“It’s just… I mean, … Maur, you’re the love of my life and I would have loved   
to take you out on a thousand dates before doing this (she was still holding   
that blue little box in her hand), but I think we’ve already been on quite some dates.   
All of this happened so fast, it’s only been months since   
I first got to kiss you and since I first told you how I felt,   
but I don’t want to lose you Maura. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
(Jane kneeled down again) So, what do you say Dr. Isles? Will you marry me?”

Maura looked at her family, they were all smiling, she looked at Jane and she could   
still see some insecurities. She bowed down and smiled at her.

“Yes, of course Jane.”

Jane got up and they finally kissed, attended by the cheering of their family.

Their family left Maura’s house a few hours after Jane’s proposal.   
The two women finally managed to breath and enjoy being on their own for the first time.

“Jane?”  
“Yes, babe?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For everything. The party, the music, … for this (she was looking at the ring on her finger).   
I heard you…”, Maura smiled.  
“You heard me? What do you mean?”  
“In LA. I heard what you said when you came back from the bathroom.”

“You heard that? Oh Maur, why didn’t you say anything?”, Jane felt tears running down her cheek.

“Don’t cry Jane. I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t.   
I was lying there and I thought that I could, but my body was stiff and my mouth was shut.   
I could feel my heartbeat rising, but it was impossible. When we came back to Boston,  
I thought you were going to say it again, but you didn’t. I was hurt, I know that this was   
stupid because I was not in the position of being hurt, but I was. All of this is so unreal Jane.   
We’ve been in love with each other for so long but we couldn’t do anything at all.”, she grabbed Jane’s hand.  
“I don’t know, but maybe all of these things had to happen, to show us, that we   
are meant for each other. What do you think?”, Maura kissed Jane’s cheek.  
“Maybe you’re right. All I know is that I want to enjoy the moment, I want to enjoy every   
single day with you Maur. Every sunrise, every sunset. Every storm, … everything.”, Jane smiled at her.

“What do you think Jane? Shall we go to bed? There’s still something I want to give you!”, Maura licked her lips.  
“Are you sure? I mean …”, Jane’s eyes widened.  
“If I wasn’t sure about it, would I be doing this?”, Maura pulled Jane closer and kissed her.   
Jane could feel Maura’s tongue longing for her, so she opened her mouth and let it in.

Maura’s hand was running up and down Jane’s back, suddenly moving to Jane’s front.   
She could feel her hands on her belt.

“Maur, I’m afraid I can’t wait….”, Jane said with arousal.  
She lifted Maura up onto the kitchen island.   
Jane’s hands moved to Maura’s zipper and she opened her dress.  
Jane placed a few kisses onto Maura’s neck and slowly moved further down.   
She could feel how heavily Maura was already breathing so she tried to go on even slower.

“You’re driving me crazy Jane, you know that, right.”, Maura whispered.  
“Oh, you have no idea what you do to me.”, Jane replied.

Jane let Maura’s dress slip over her shoulders. She placed more kisses onto Maura’s soft skin.   
Jane had never really liked breasts at all, but Maura’s breasts were amazing. She got closer to  
her partner and started to let her tongue do what it wanted to do. She looked at Maura,   
asking for permission, but Maura had closed her eyes, so Jane just kept on doing what she   
wanted to do. Her tongue slowly teased Maura’s nipple and it didn’t take long to see how   
hard both of them were. Maura started to moan, and Jane was surprised when Maura spread her legs.

“Oh babe, you’re amazing.”, Jane said with a smile.  
It didn’t take Jane that long to get rid of that dress.   
So, there she was, the love of her life, sitting completely naked in front of her.   
Jane looked at her for a while, knowing that this was what she wanted.   
She kneeled down and kissed Maura’s belly. Her tongue slowly wandered to Maura’s clit.   
Jane was surprised how wet Maura already was and to Jane’s own surprise she really liked it.   
She slowly touched Maura’s clit with her tongue, teasing her a bit more. 

“Jane, please… I need you..”, was all Maura could say.  
Jane could feel how wet she was, but now it was up to please her partner.   
She sucked Maura’s clit. At first nice and slow, but the more Maura moaned the heavier Jane got.  
Maura’s hands tried to hold onto the kitchen table, but she couldn’t really hold onto it, because  
she was so heavily aroused that her hips started moving up and down with Jane licking her.   
Jane didn’t really need to do a lot, it was only her tongue circling Maura’s swollen clit,   
and her fingers playing with Maura’s nipples.

“Jane,…oh my goodness…. fuck…”, Maura moaned.  
“Come for me babe,…”, Jane said playing with Maura’s clit.

It didn’t take that long and Maura had to let go. She moaned and she could feel   
her whole body shivering. She grabbed Jane’s head and pulled her up and kissed her.

“That was….”, Maura couldn’t speak at all, she was still breathing heavily.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Maur. I love you.   
I love every single centimetre of your body. And … you’re even hotter when you’re aroused like that.”,  
Jane said with a smile.  
Maura was still sitting on the kitchen island, smiling at Jane when she let her hand   
wander between Jane’s legs.

“I bet you’re aroused as well, aren’t you Jane?”, she whispered. “Let me feel you…”  
Jane liked this new side about Maura. She had always known that Maura was extremely   
confident about her own sexuality but experiencing this with her partner was   
even better than just thinking about it.  
Maura’s hand wandered to Jane’s pants. She could feel how wet she was even   
though she was still wearing all of her clothes. Maura quickly managed to get  
rid of Jane’s shirt. She slowly touched her friend’s breasts and put some kisses   
onto her soft skin.

“I want you Jane … I want to feel you … I want to taste you….”, Maura said with a smirk on her lips.

Maura got down of the kitchen island and was now facing her friend.   
Her hand still between Jane’s legs. She leaned forward and slowly teased  
Jane’s nipples. Jane moved closer to the kitchen island and leaned against it.   
Maura knew exactly what she wanted to do. She got down on her knees and   
let Jane’s pants slip down. There she was, exposed to her partner’s swollen and wet clit.

“You’re so sexy Jane.”, Maura said.  
She let her tongue wander around Jane’s belly, teasing her clit with her thumb.   
She could see how much Jane liked that and so Maura couldn’t hold back anymore.   
Jane had spread her legs, the moment Maura kneeled down. Maura placed her lips   
onto Jane’s clit and started sucking it. She even used two fingers to tease Jane.

“Maur…fuck … I … fuck me….”, Jane moaned.  
Maura did as requested and let two fingers slip into Jane. Her mouth and her   
fingers were all that Jane was able to take. Jane was breathing heavily, and she  
knew she was about to come very soon. Her hands were holding on tightly to the   
kitchen island, whilst Maura’s fingers were going inside and outside.   
She could feel how wet she was, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was going to come. 

“Maur,…. Oh my goodness… I can’t. ….”  
“Come for me Jane,….”   
And so she did …

Maura was still teasing Jane’s clit after her orgasm. It just felt so good and  
she couldn’t let go. Jane pulled her up and hugged her tight.  
“Maur… I know I’ve already said it, but if it’s always going to be like that,   
I’m probably going to need a pacemaker sooner or later.”, she kissed her friend.  
“There’s still so much to experience Jane. So we have to do it more often then.   
You’ll get used to it.”, Maura smiled.  
“I’d love that.”, Jane kissed her forehead.

“Korsak?”  
“Sergeant Korsak? This is Martin Brown and I’m working for the FBI.   
I know you’ve recently were involved in a shooting in Boston. There was one dead person and the other one….”

“ONE?”, Korsak almost shouted.  
“Yes, Sergeant. The other suspect in that case is still alive.”

“So, why are you telling me that?”, Korsak wanted to know. Afraid about the answer he was going to get.  
“I’m sorry to tell you Sergeant, but he has managed to escape the hospital.  
He killed two nurses and one doctor and we’re afraid he’s coming for ….”

“Maura…”, Korsak said.


	21. Chapter 21

„Maur?“, Jane whispered. „Good morning.” Jane smiled at her partner.  
“Good morning Jane.”, Maura kissed Jane’s cheek.  
“Oh, look who’s already here”, Maura looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead.  
“When did you get her? I didn’t hear anything”  
“Don’t worry, she slept quite well and a few hours ago she didn’t want to stay  
in her bed any longer, I can totally understand why she wants so stay here…”, she smiled at baby Ruth and Maura.

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me Maur? I’ve never been that happy before, ever …   
I look at the two of you and everything’s just perfect. It’s all I’ve ever dreamed of.   
The most beautiful woman on earth next to me and our beautiful daughter in between.”,   
Jane caressed her baby.  
“You’ve dreamed about women before Jane?”  
“Oh, stop teasing me, you know what I mean….”  
“Yes, I do… and I totally agree. I’ve been in love with you for so long now and  
I wasn’t able to tell and now everything’s just perfect.”

Their happy moment was interrupted by Jane’s phone.   
She wasn’t very happy, but when she saw Korsak’s number that early in the morning,   
she somehow knew that something must be very wrong. She picked up the phone   
and all she could do was listen to her friend.   
Jane sat there in complete silence. She couldn’t move at all. 

“Jane?? Jane? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Talk to me!”, Maura was full of concern.

“I … you need to pack Maura. Now!”, Jane said with tears in her eyes.  
“What does this mean? Why do I have to pack anything? Jane!!!”, she almost yelled at her girlfriend.  
Ruth was not happy about the tension between them and started crying.

“Jane, talk to me! NOW!”, Maura shouted. “Why do I need to pack?? Where am I going?”

“Maur, you need to listen to me right now. Don’t ask any questions!   
You need to pack as many things as you can, I’ll go and pack the things for Ruth.   
Korsak will be here in a few and he’s going to protect you!”

“Protect me? Why do I need protection?”, Maura started crying.

“Because you’re in danger Maur…. and I can’t let that happen again, so you have to  
pack your things. NOW!”, there was a look in Jane’s eyes, Maura had never seen before.  
It was something between anger, desperation and fear.

“Jane, will you just tell me what the hell is wrong?! You’re scaring me and the baby.   
I need you to talk to me”, Maura tried to take Jane’s hand but she refused and rushed out of the room.

“Frankie? Yes, well, we do have a problem, you need to come and get me!”, Korsak said.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Is Jane ok?”  
“Too many questions Frankie, just get into your car and come to my place, I’ll tell you when you’re here”.

Korsak was already waiting outside his house when Frankie arrived.   
Frankie knew immediately that something was very wrong here, because Korsak was as pale as a snow rabbit. 

“So, Korsak. What’s up?”  
“I got a call earlier that evening. The FBI called me and told me that ….”  
“WHAT?”, Frankie almost crashed into another car.  
“Concentrate Rizzoli. They told me that Maura might be in danger, because she wasn’t the only one who survived.”  
“Don’t tell me it’s him….”

Jane was sitting in her living room, Joe Friday on her lap.   
She really enjoyed being alone sometimes, but every time she made herself comfortable,   
she started to miss Maura. That feeling was kind of new to her.   
Not missing her best friend, that was something she had done before,  
but the feeling inside her chest. Those few days in LA, something had happened,   
something had changed, but she couldn’t tell what it was. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t   
hear the knock at her door at first. Joe Friday started barking and Jane opened the door.   
There was no one there anymore, just a small box on her doormat. 

“It’s the ring”, she said to herself.

She opened the box and saw the ring Maura had been talking about ever since they had left LA.  
Jane wondered if Maura wanted her to buy that ring, but why should she be?   
They were only friends and you don’t gift your friend such a beautiful ring out of the blue.   
Maura had always been special, but Jane somehow knew that there was more to that than  
only friendship. She couldn’t really tell when, but she kind of liked the idea of spending   
as much time as possible with Maura. There she was, detective Jane Rizzoli, holding a ring  
in her hand, a ring she had bought for her best friend, a friend that she loved more than anyone else.  
And there it was… she loved Maura, she probably always had. But no, that was not possible.   
There was Ian and Maura really liked him (Jane didn’t really know why,   
because for her there was not much to like about this Ian guy) and they were actually talking   
about moving in together and stuff like that. And then there was Casey. Well yes, she liked him.   
She had heard him say how much he loved her, but every time he said those three words, she couldn’t  
say them back.  
It was Maura, … it had always been Maura. Jane couldn’t help but smile, until tears started running   
down her cheek.  
“Oh Joe,… what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to lose her, but … I want her to want me…”

“Korsak? Alright, see you in a bit!”, Jane hung up.

Maura was still scared to death and shocked by Jane’s weird behavior.   
She heard a car stopping in front of her house.   
“They’re here Maur. I’m going to get them, just stay right here.”, there it was, that strange  
vision of the woman she loved. Her detective tone, the one she used every  
time something terrible was going to happen.

Maura stood still, holding baby Ruth in her arms, who was still crying heavily, because   
she didn’t like the mood right now.

“Korsak, Frankie… right, come in. We’ve already packed. So, what’s next?”, Jane said   
looking at the two of them with fear in her eyes.

“COULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW??”, Maura yelled at them.

“You haven’t? … (Korsak looked at Jane.) Oh, no. Maura, have a seat please.”, he said  
walking towards her. “Frankie, could you take care of your niece for a bit.”

“Sure. Hey baby girl, uncle Frankie’s here. What you’re up to?”, he started walking around   
the kitchen with her.

“So, Maura. I’m afraid that something happened earlier that day. After we went  
home from your wonderful party, I received a phone call from agent Brown, an   
agent who works for the FBI. He told me about … he said something about you being in great danger.”

“But why Vince. I didn’t do anything, I don’t even know people who want to harm me!”,   
Maura started crying again.

“I can assure you Maura that you haven’t done anything wrong here! It’s him… the day we   
found you in Jane’s apartment, we thought that you were the only one who had survived.   
But we were wrong. The FBI decided on being quiet too, because they thought he might   
die in the hospital, but he escaped.”, Korsak took Maura’s hand.

“I thought… I thought they were dead. No , that’s not possible. They both were dead, I saw them.   
They were both lying there on the floor and they weren’t moving at all.”, Maura was shocked.   
That couldn’t be real.

“I’m afraid it is. The thing is, that he somehow managed to escape from the hospital he was in.   
And the FBI is quite sure that he’s coming after you. So, that’s why I told Jane you need to   
pack as quickly as possible.”

“What does that mean? Where are we going Jane?”, Maura looked at her fiancé.

“We… We are not going Maur. You and Ruth are. We need the two of you to be safe.   
He’s probably trying to find you. So, …you and Ruth will be staying somewhere else for a while.”

“Witness-protection program?”, Maura sighed.

“I’m afraid yes.”

“But that means we are not going to see each other for a while.”

“For a very long while Maur. We cannot meet, we cannot talk on the phone, we can’t   
send any messages. You’ll be safe, but you have to leave Boston. You can only come   
back if we find him….”, Jane couldn’t hold back her tears.

“No Jane. I don’t want that. You could protect the house and let him come and then …   
you just… you do your job. We just… no…”, Maura broke down. She was on her knees,   
her whole body was shaking. 

“Maur. I’m so sorry, but that’s the only way to protect the two of you. Do you really  
think I’m going to risk your lives again? NEVER! You are my everything Maur, and   
I’m not going to let him take you away from me! You’ll be safe. And when it’s over,  
I’ll come and get the two of you.”, Jane put her arms around Maura and hugged her as tight as she could.

“Jane, ….I’m so sorry, but time is precious and we really have to go now.”, Korsak said.

“Yeah, I know… just 5 minutes Korsak,…please.” He nodded, looking out of the window.

“Maur, listen to me. You are the love of my life and I am so grateful for having you.   
I know this sucks and I hate to let you go, but it’s not forever. Do you hear me?! It’s just …   
it’s just for a short amount of time… ok? We’ll be together quite soon, ok?”, she kissed Maura.

“I… I can’t believe all of this Jane. If this is what love is all about, it really sucks! I thought   
we’ve been through every horrible thing that could have happened to us, but it keeps getting worse.   
I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to leave you Jane. Not again…. I don’t know how I am  
supposed to live , if you’re not there….”, tears were running along Maura’s face.

“I know babe… it’s hard… and it sucks! It’s …. Just FUCK HIM!!! We’ll get through this Maur.   
The moment you come back I’m going to make you my wife, do you hear me!? We’re going to   
get married and we’ll be a family. I’ll quit my job, we’re going to buy a house somewhere and   
start from scratch. What do you say?”, she caressed her back.

“Sounds good to me…”, Maura sighed.

The two women got up and looked at each other. Frankie and Korsak couldn’t look at them,  
because it hurt them even as much as it hurt Maura and Jane. It was unfair, it really was.   
After all these years, they’d finally managed to admit their feelings and now they had to   
separate again and neither of them knew for how long.

“I love you Maur, more than anything.”, Jane pulled Maura in for one last passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Jane. Please, come and find me….”, she said.

Korsak and Frankie guided Maura and Ruth to the car, which was surrounded by a dozen of police cars.  
And off they went.

There she was again, Jane Rizzoli, pissed .. angry, …desperate and willing   
to do everything to get her love back as soon as possible.

And there he was, on the other side of the road.   
Standing behind a car, looking at the scene.   
He knew that there wasn’t much he could do, but he knew that it wasn’t over. 

If he was sure about one thing then it was that he wouldn’t let the mother of his child walk away without him…


	22. Chapter 22

“Charles, what am I supposed to do? I mean, how am I supposed to do that?   
I just walk towards her and then she’d just follow me? I doubt that!”

“Don’t be stupid Andrew, this is not how it’s going to work. You have to be there  
a few times, make eye contact, make sure, that she sees you every once in a while.   
Then , .. there’ll be a day when she will be there all alone, because Jane couldn’t come.”

“How’d you know?”

“Trust me, she won’t be able to come!”, Hoyt said.

It was a Friday evening and Maura was waiting at the Dirty Robber for her friend to come.   
They were looking forward to that day because work had been keeping them busy for quite  
a while now and Maura really needed some time with her friend.  
A friend she felt so attached to that it sometimes hurt.   
She wasn’t quite sure how to deal with all the feelings, feelings that had been   
there for quite a while now. She knew that having those butterflies while talking to   
Jane or even seeing her were not going away that easily, but she couldn’t just tell Jane, could she?  
Maura had noticed that guy at the bar, he must have been here for quite a few times,   
because his face looked familiar. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.   
Not knowing where this smile was going to lead her to. 

Maura was nervously checking her phone every two minutes, waiting for Jane to arrive.   
But there was nothing. She wasn’t sure if this night was going to be the night where she was   
going to talk to Jane about her feelings, she had thought about this in her head for so long,   
thought about how to start and then she got scared, because she was pretty sure that Jane wouldn’t   
reply. And that scared the hell out of her. She didn’t want to lose her friend, but how was she going   
to deal with all of this. Jane was the most beautiful person she had ever met and to be honest,   
she had fallen for her quite early, but she didn’t admit it. There had been men both of them were  
seeing, or sleeping with, so Maura thought or better told herself that it was just a fling.   
But after all these years, the butterflies just grew stronger and stronger and she knew that they   
weren’t going away that easily.

The guy at the bar didn’t stop looking at her. It was flattering somehow, but she didn’t want  
some strange to look at her like that. She couldn’t really think about that much longer than   
a few seconds, because that stranger was suddenly walking towards her.

“Hi”, he said. “May I buy you a drink? My name’s Andrew.”  
“Hi Andrew. I’m actually waiting for someone.”  
“Well, that doesn’t mean I can’t buy you a drink, right? And if this person shows up, I can  
buy the two of you a drink.”, he smiled at Maura.  
“Alright. Wine please.”  
“You haven’t told me your name, would be nice to know who I am talking to.”, he said with a grin.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, my name’s Maura.”  
“Nice to meet you Maura. What do you do for a living?”, he asked.  
“Well, I .. let’s not talk about work.”, she said, still checking her phone.  
“Looks like you got stood up.”  
“Must be work I guess.”

Andrew and Maura got along quite well, at least that’s what Andrew thought.   
He kept on talking about his life, not noticing that Maura was checking her phone every two seconds.  
When she didn’t answer his questions he asked if she wanted to call that person she  
was waiting for, just check if everything was alright with them.  
Maura need not to, because Jane had texted her the second she wanted to call her friend.

“Oh, there’s a disappointed look on your face Maura. Not coming?”  
“No, unfortunately not. Work’s hard at the moment….”  
“Well, that’s too bad, right. (How on earth did Hoyt manage to keep Jane Rizzoli away that night.   
He really is a genius, Andrew thought) So, you might want to spend some more time with me then.”, he said.  
“I don’t know Andrew. I just … I’m not really in the mood, I just want to go home.”  
“Well, alright, too bad. Can I take you to your car then?”  
“Alright”, Maura sighed.

Andrew tried to be as much of a gentleman as he could possibly be.   
He guided Maura to her car, opened the door and when she just wanted to say goodbye, he kissed her.   
Maura was shocked at first and he wanted to push him away, but for some strange reason she didn’t.   
Their kissing got more intense. And then Maura said something she didn’t know how   
much she was going to regret it.

“Do you want to come to my place with me?”  
“Hell, yeah I want that ….”

When they arrived at Maura’s place it didn’t take them long to end up in Maura’s bedroom.   
There was quite a lot of kissing, some hands, Andrew’s tongue between her legs and then   
he got what Hoyt had planned. He slept with Maura.   
What he couldn’t control of course was the fact that he got her pregnant that night.   
That was really unexpected, but it made the plan even better. 

The next morning Andrew had left the house quite early. He had taken a taxi to get to Hoyt’s place.   
They talked about their night and how wonderful Maura was and how much all of this was going   
to hurt Jane and that was what Hoyt liked best. If he could do one thing then it was to torture her.

Some time passed by and Andrew tried to contact Maura. He met her mother, who, desperate to  
some point, tried to set them up. What he didn’t know was that Maura was pregnant.   
He was really surprised but he liked the beauty of Maura being pregnant.

What he didn’t like was the fact that Jane was there. He thought that they couldn’t stand each  
other anymore, that this had ruined their friendship, the fact that   
Maura slept with some stranger. But boy, was he wrong.

Andrew didn’t like the fact that Hoyt wanted to kidnap Maura.   
He didn’t even like the plan Charles Hoyt had made up for him.   
He was going to shoot Andrew and he was going to get the best medical   
support afterwards, because he had to stay alive to take Maura and the baby  
to a safer place, far away from Jane.

And here they were, in the middle of fucking nowhere. Maura was sitting in the living room,   
which was nice, but it wasn’t home. It could never be home, because Jane wasn’t there.  
Angela wasn’t there, her entire family wasn’t there. Maura kept on telling herself to be strong,  
because Ruth needed her mom to be strong, but when Ruth was asleep,   
Maura couldn’t do anything else than cry. Her eyes hurt so much,  
her heart was breaking, she could feel it, every single day.  
Why did all this happen to her? She had finally found her person and then all  
of a sudden all of this was taken away from her, just because of this one guy.   
She was desperate, she couldn’t talk to anyone, nor could she go anywhere. 

“Janie,… I know that this is the dumbest thing to ask, but … how are you?”, Frankie asked his sister.  
“Fuck Frankie… I don’t know. I don’t know what to say. It’s just… I hate this!   
So much! I’m not going to be there for them, I can’t hold them, feel them… it’s just…   
and that’s all because of him. I should have quit earlier… I really should have done that.”

“Janie, I know you’re not going to believe me, but this isn’t your fault! I know it feels like as if,   
but it isn’t. You’re going to be together, I know that. You are made for each other.   
I’m not going to let that happen, do you hear me? You and Maura, and Ruth, you’re   
going to be a family!! I’ll do everything I can to kill that prick!”. 

“Thanks Frankie, I appreciate that… it’s just so hard…”, Jane started crying.  
“I know, … I know”, he hugged his sister.

“Jane, we’ve got something”, Nina said not noticing how miserable Jane was.

“Tell me Nina, what do you have?”, she whipped away her tears.  
“Well, Maura’s got that camera … and over there, on the other side of the road, there he is…”  
“It’s Andrew.. what the fuck… I thought it was Hoyt!! So Hoyt’s dead? Tell me, is he dead???”  
“Yes Jane. Hoyt’s not the one we’re looking for. It’s Andrew… but that doesn’t mean that   
he’s not as dangerous as Hoyt! We can’t just walk into his house and arrest him.   
He’s clever. I’ve already informed the police and I’ve sent them a picture of him, so t  
hat they know who they are looking for.”, Korsak said.

“Thank you… I cannot thank you enough for that. I just want this to be over…”, Jane closed her eyes.  
“That’s what we all want Jane, trust me…”, Korsak said.

Maura knew that there was police outside the house she was staying in.   
Her neighbours weren’t real people, well, of course they were, but they were police officers as   
well, she was heavily guarded. That somehow made her feel safe, but she couldn’t really be a   
100 percent sure, could she.  
It felt like years, although Maura and Ruth had only been here for six months so far.   
No news from Boston, not a single message from Jane. Maura knew exactly that Jane wasn’t   
allowed to, but she was hoping that she could just somehow send her something to hold on to.  
One night, Maura had ordered pizza, she received a message, but it was not the one  
she was waiting for.  
Maura had made herself comfortable on the sofa, Ruth was already asleep when the   
delivery guy came to the house. She had talked to her “neighbours” and they had   
double triple checked the guy who was delivering the pizza and they said it was ok for her to do so.  
He was only a kid, so she gave him quite a nice tip.

Maura sat down with a glass of wine and when she opened the box she dropped the glass.  
There it was… a message she didn’t want to receive. How on earth?   
Maura could only phone two people and those were her neighbours.

“I need you to come over to my place, NOW!”, Maura yelled.

Steve and Alex, her guarding officers entered the house as quickly as possible. 

“Maura, what’s wrong?! Are you alright?”, Alex asked looking at the glass of wine on the floor.

Maura couldn’t say anything, she just pointed at the box of pizza.  
There it was, … a picture of Maura and Ruth, taken a few days before.

Alex turned it around ….

“Hey babe, … did you really think you could take my baby away from me?”

“Maura, we need to leave, RIGHT NOW!”


	23. Chapter 23

“Korsak. Oh, Agent Brown, yes… oh, alright and when? Right, I forgot, sorry.   
Thanks for calling me anyway. Yes, alright, bye.”, Korsak sighed not noticing that  
Jane was staring at him until she started coughing.

“WHAT? Korsak? What is it?”, she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“Jane… that was…”  
“Yes, I’ve heard you calling his name. What did he want? Are they alright?”

“Well, something happened, but he couldn’t tell me all of it, so I need you to stay  
calm alright. Yes, I know that this is not going to happen, but you have to try at least, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll try, but I can’t promise you anything. So, what’s up?”

“They had to take Maura and Ruth to another place. He was there, but they were not   
in danger or something like that, they just had to leave the house they were staying at.”

“Korsak, what happened?”, Jane almost yelled at him.

“Remember, you said you were going to try.”

“This is me trying Korsak”, Jane gave back.

“Alright, alright. Look, I know this is tough for you, but we all want them to come   
back home as quick as possible and I’d wish I could tell you more, but I can’t!!   
It’s all I know, they had to move. I’m sorry Jane.”

Jane couldn’t sit there and wait any longer, this wasn’t going to work.   
Maura and Ruth were gone, she couldn’t see them or speak to them, that  
was not going to work for her. She knew she just couldn’t start looking for  
Maura and their daughter, but there had to be something she could do.

“Janie?”  
“Ma, … I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”  
“Janie, what are you doing down here?”  
“I …. I just wanted to be here ma, this is going to kill me. The morgue’s the only   
place where I can think .. it’s, …it’s where it all began and … I just miss her so badly ma, it’s killing me ….”,   
she fought against breaking down completely.  
“Janie,… I know this is hard and I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling right now,   
but I trust the agents who are there to protect them! They’re going to come home to you… to us!   
They just have to! It’s just not going to happen today or tomorrow I’m afraid.   
Look Janie, I know how much you love Maura and she loves you just as much   
as you love her, so she’s coming back to you, alright?!   
Shall I come over to your place and cock for you tonight?”, Angela held her daughter’s hand.  
“No ma, I’m fine. I just want to go home… I mean , … to the house… I .. I am going to sleep  
.. at least I’m trying.”, she kissed her mother’s cheek.

And there she was, tough Jane Rizzoli, sitting in Maura’s house all by herself.   
She knew that Maura wasn’t going to come home anytime soon, the program usually  
takes months or even years to succeed. She was still hoping that it was going to be  
only a few months, not realizing that she had been waiting for almost eight months now.  
She grabbed a beer and sat down in the living room. She hated the silence, she missed   
her google mouth. Jane was still lost in her thoughts, when she heard someone knocking at the door.  
She slowly grabbed her gun and started walking towards the door.   
Jane wasn’t quite sure if she should open it, but something told her that she should.

“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry, detective Rizzoli?”  
“Yeah… who wants to know this?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m Agent Brown, I work for the FBI and I’m here to …”  
“Don’t tell me something happened to them! Don’t tell me he got them!”,   
tears arose in her eyes.  
“No Jane, I’m sorry, can I call you Jane? (she nodded) Nothing happened.   
I mean, yes they had to move, but we found something and I wanted to give  
it to you personally. We actually don’t do this, but my agents, the ones who   
are protecting them, told me, that I should give you this, so here I am.”

Agent Brown handed Jane a small white envelope. 

“What’s this?”  
“May I come in? It’s quite fresh tonight.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,…sure.”  
“So, what’s this?”  
“I have no idea Jane. My agents just told me that you might want to have it and I   
thought that if I was going to break the rules one day, I was going to do it now.”, he smiled at her.

Jane wasn’t quite sure if she liked agent Brown, he seemed to be a nice person,   
he was obviously willing to break the rules for them. Jane offered him something   
to drink and sat down at a bar school next to the kitchen isles and opened the envelope.

“Dear Jane,

I know that these two words mark the start of it all. I’m not sure whether you are going  
to get to read these words one day, but I have to write them. We’re ok, as ok as we can  
be right now. I can only say that we miss you desperately. Ruth is doing fine.   
She’s growing so fast, I’m sorry that you can’t see her right now. She’s a very sweet girl.   
Her birthday’s coming up and I hate that we can’t celebrate it together. I  
know you’d have spoiled her. ;-) (See, I can use some of these emoticons as well. )

(Jane had to laugh… emoticons, oh Maura…)

The thing is that I hate this… I hate this so much I can’t put my feelings into words.   
It scares me like hell, although we’re protected, the agents are amazing, I really like  
them and I do think they like us too. I know, that we’re just work for them, but I   
tell myself that they’re our only family right now.   
Jane, I need you to be patient. I need you to do that for me, .. for us!   
We’re going to come back home one day. We’re going to get married   
(if you still want to) and we’re going to spend our lives together.   
I so want to do that!! Waking up next to you, watching movies with you, raising our daughter.  
It’s the second time within a few months that someone is trying to take   
me away from you, but even now, this is not going to work.  
I love you Jane, more than words can ever say and I want to come home to   
you so badly, I really want to.  
Please, Jane … please wait for me. Don’t come looking for me !  
Don’t annoy your family! (Yes, I can see you rolling your eyes!)   
It’s going to be alright… we just have to be patient!   
We’ve been waiting for this for so many years, we’ll manage to wait one more ….

I love you!  
M.

Tears were running down Jane’s cheek.   
“Thank you agent Brown. That … that means a lot to me.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ve lost someone myself and sergeant Korsak   
told me how much you two were suffering from not telling each other,   
so I couldn’t keep this away from you. I’m sorry Jane, but I can’t tell you more.   
I’m afraid that I can’t tell you, where they are right now. I can only assure that  
they’re safe and that we’re doing everything to find him!!”  
“Thank you! All of you!”, she tried to smile, even though her heart was aching.

Maura had written her a letter, again. There was a tiny smile on Jane’s lips.   
It was just so fucking unfair, she had finally admitted her feelings and she   
hated herself for not doing it earlier. Maura would have never met that Andrew   
guy and all of this would not have happened.

“This is all my fault”, Jane started crying again. She grabbed the keys to her car  
and left the house. She didn’t really know where she was going to at the beginning,   
she just started driving around the city.  
Jane parked her car, took a deep breath, walked towards the house and knocked at the door.

“Jane?”  
“I’m sorry Hope, I didn’t know where to go….”  
“Oh Jane, come in”, Maura’s mother said.

The two women sat next to each other for quite a while, neither of them said anything.   
They were just sad, desperate and full of anger and they were missing the same person.

“Jane. Tell me, what do you know?”, Hope broke the silence.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anything, because I don’t know… the only thing I know is that they   
had to move to another place.. they weren’t in real danger, it was just a threat, but they   
didn’t want to take any risk.”  
“Alright. So, they’re still protecting Maura and Ruth? That’s good, right?”  
“Yes, … it is. I just…”, Jane swallowed.  
“Talk to me Jane. I know that we’ve had our difficulties, but I know you love my daughter   
and I am so sorry for not seeing that.”, Hope put her hand on top of Jane’s.

“You don’t have to apologize to me Hope. It must have been weird, I mean… all the things  
you didn’t know about your daughter and then you finally meet and then there’s me   
and all of my family and it’s just… we’re a lot to take”, Jane faked a smile.  
“But your family became Maura’s family, you were always there for her, no matter what.   
I know that now. I know that I’m never going to be the mother she deserves, but I want to  
be part of her… part of your life Jane.”  
“I want that too Hope. I just want her to come back so badly that it hurts”, Jane said.  
“I know Jane… I want that too. How can I help? What can we do?”  
“I’m afraid there isn’t anything that we could do. I don’t know   
“Do you want to stay here for a while? So you don’t have to be alone?”  
“I don’t think so, no. I just want to stay at her house, just in case she comes back…”

The two women talked for a couple of hours, shared their favorite memories and   
agreed on keeping each other up to date on a regular basis.

“Frankie? I think I’ve found something!”, Nina said.  
“What do you mean you’ve found something?”, he asked his girlfriend.  
“Well, I don’t know where Maura is, but I managed to track Andrew and I do have   
some very good pictures here as well.”  
“Oh, you’re the best Nina!”, he kissed her. “I’m going to call Brown!”  
“Frankie!? I’m pretty sure the FBI knows it just as well as I do… trust me, they’ve got   
better computers and analysts!”, she looked at him.  
“No, you’re the best!! I just want to make sure we put all the puzzle pieces together so  
Maura and Ruth can come home…”

Jane was back at Maura’s house. They definitely had to get a new one. It was just weird  
coming back to the place were so many awkward moments had happened.  
There was Jack – oh Jane didn’t like Jack. I mean, at first he was quite ok, but then he   
wanted to take Maura with him and Jane couldn’t stand the idea of Maura being that far away.   
Then there was Ian – he was like a boomerang, kept coming back again and again for no  
real reason. She had never liked him, he was always suspicious and weird.   
Then there was this Andrew guy and even Casey.   
The house held many good memories as well, their first movie night,   
all of their movie nights actually. Long days and nights of talking, well Maura   
did most of the talking, but Jane loved to listen to her.   
They’ve shared a lot of holidays together, birthdays and events.  
Their many nights together, before they were an issue and then the nights they finally were one.   
Jane grabbed Maura’s Ipad and started googling for houses in and near Boston.   
She wanted to surprise her future wife. She couldn’t afford buying one,   
but she could start looking for one. A house with a garden, where  
Ruth could play with TJ, Joe Friday and the other kids.   
Wait, what was that? Other kids? Did Jane just think about having more kids with Maura?  
A new thought, she had never really thought about being a mum, just until   
she had lost her baby back then. And when Maura told her she was pregnant,   
she felt something … she wanted to be a mum, but she wanted Maura to be by her side.  
They’d need a big garden, because their kids were going to play baseball and t  
hey needed enough rooms for their family, because her mother was going to   
visit them quite often, Jane was sure about that.  
A thought that she really liked. Being surrounded by the people she loved.

Another four months had passed by and Jane wasn’t the same anymore.   
Her mood wasn’t the best anymore. Sometimes she couldn’t even go to work.   
She was broken. Maura and Ruth had been away now for more than a year.  
Jane was sure that Ruth wasn’t going to like her anymore, she wouldn’t even   
recognize her at all. What if Maura had changed her mind? What if being alone   
with her daughter was what she wanted? 

“She could have called!”, Jane told herself again and again, knowing that she   
wasn’t able to. She just missed her voice. She missed everything about Maura.   
She had been listening to her voice mails again and again, but Jane was sure that   
Maura’s voice had changed. Everything had changed, life wasn’t worth living anymore.  
How on earth was it not possible to catch that asshole?! Why couldn’t they just do their job?  
Jane knew that Nina had found him, Frankie had talked to the FBI and they   
agreed on working together. Nina even got an offer from agent   
Brown to work for them, but she didn’t accept the offer, she wanted to stay with   
Jane and her family. Why was he still out there? Why hadn’t they managed to kill him?  
Jane was sitting in Maura’s living room. She couldn’t move at all, she couldn’t even think  
about when she had last eaten, or when she had taken the last shower. 

“Jane?”, a voice from behind said.  
“Jane? Turn around….”

Jane heard that voice but she couldn’t do anything, she just sat there and stared   
at a picture she was holding in her hand.  
“Maur,… I need you to come back … I’m broken, I can’t do this alone…   
I need you so badly…”, tears were running down her cheek.

“Jane.”

Jane thought that she was losing her mind, there was this voice again and again. 

“Jane. Turn around… now.”

And so she did… 

“What? I must be dreaming, this can’t be real!”

“You’re not dreaming Jane.”

"Maur?"


	24. Chapter 24

“Good morning, Dr. Isles”, Steve said.  
“I’ve told you before Steve, call me Maura.”, she smiled at him.  
“Right, I’m sorry. How are you today? What you’re up to?”  
“Well, I haven’t really thought about it to be quite honest.  
There’s not much we could do, I mean, we’re stuck in here, aren’t we?” ,  
she looked at Ruth, who was sitting in her stool next to her.  
“Well, I assume we could go for a walk, Alex will be glad to join us, I guess.”, he said.  
“Do you really think we could do that? I mean, isn’t it too dangerous having  
him still walking around?”, Maura said.  
“It is, but we’re here for you. Nothing’s going to happen, he’s not coming  
after you in public!”, Steve said.  
“Well, alright then. I think we really need some fresh air, don’t we Ruth?”,  
her baby girl answered with a bright smile.

Maura was pushing Ruth’s baby stroller and the two agents were walking beside her.  
Steve decided the two women needed some time to talk so he asked, if he could  
race baby Ruth down the way. Maura could hear her daughter giggling inside her  
stroller and she liked that feeling a lot. Too bad, Jane wasn’t here to hear their  
daughter laughing like this.

“Are you ok, Maura?”, Alex asked.  
“As ok as I can possibly be, yes…”  
“What were you thinking about? If I may ask?”, she said.  
“Well, I was thinking about home, my fiancé and how much I miss her…I’m sorry,  
this is definitely not part of your job.”  
“It somehow is. I can totally understand you Maura. I do miss home too.  
But this is what I love doing too. It’s always hard being away for that long,  
not being able to contact the ones you love.”, she faked a smile.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I thought you and Steve… you seem so close…”; Maura said curious.  
“Oh, no. We’re just partners. A lot of people think that we’re together, but no.”, Alex smiled.  
“I’m sorry if that was too personal. I shouldn’t make assumptions.”  
“No need to apologize. He’s a good friend, he’s been my partner for quite some  
years now, but there’s someone waiting for me at home and I hope that I’m going  
to be home soon. The thing is that I love my job, I love protecting people and all  
of these things, but not knowing if I am going to see my girlfriend again hurts.”  
“Girlfriend?”, Maura smiled.  
“Yeah, I thought you knew… I mean, we’re quite on the same team, aren’t we?”, Alex laughed.  
“I’m not really good with things like that. I mean socializing is not my thing.  
It took me years to finally admit that I’ve been in love for so long.  
So tell me, what does she do for a living? Where did the two of you meet? I  
f you want to talk about it …”  
“Sure. I think Steve wanted to get away from this girly talk that’s why he’s trying  
to speed up. Look at him.” 

The two women started laughing. It was such a funny scene. He didn’t really want to  
get involved in this girl talk at all, Ruth was having a blast, so Maura forgot why they  
were here together for a few moments.

“Alright. I’m from New York actually and when I started working for the FBI I had to  
go to Seattle one day. I went to one of the cafés there and there I met Sarah.  
She works for the fire department there. I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight,  
but we met again and again She asked me out on a date and well, here we are.  
Six years later and still apart most of the time. “  
“That must be hard. I mean you both have jobs where you protect and save people.  
Life can be unfair sometimes. Jane’s a detective and every time she was hunting  
down a criminal I was scared. She even shot herself, right in front of me.”  
“She shot herself? Why on earth did she do that?”  
“Well, it’s just her, I guess. Her brother was injured and the three of us being taken  
as hostages must have … I don’t know. She said she didn’t think at all, she just  
wanted it to be over and she shot herself. I thought I had lost her.  
Thank goodness she’s here… I …”, Maura had to fight against the upcoming tears.  
“It’s ok Maura. I know how hard it is. I hope, that this is going to be my last job.  
I want to quit, I want to settle down. Start a family with Sarah. That doesn’t mean  
I do not enjoy being here with you or that I’m not going to do my job probably, I just…”  
“You want to go home….”  
“Yes, more than anything…”  
Maura grabbed Alex’s hand and held it tight.  
“We’ll be home soon, I am sure… and maybe, I mean,… if this horror ends one day,  
maybe we could come and visit you.”, Maura smiled.  
“I’d very much like that.”, Alex said.

Steve was still taking care of Ruth, who, after being shaken to sleep.  
He knew that the two of them had something to talk about. He’s been working  
with Alex for so long and she had never felt so sad and tired of their job as she was now.  
Steve knew that this had to end soon, for all of them. It was nerve wrecking ,  
for all of them. No one knew what Andrew was going to do next, if he was going  
to do something, if he was going to find them (again). He wanted to go home too,  
to his wife and kids. But first, he had to do his job. Had he known what was going to  
happen next, he’d probably enjoyed his life even more.

Jane was still a complete wrack. She couldn’t work, she couldn’t do anything at all.  
She didn’t talk much, she just went do the department, sat there and did all of the  
computer work, because Cavanaugh told her she wasn’t allowed to go out anymore,  
because she was, as he said, not behaving like an adult.  
She didn’t know how much longer she was going to handle this situation, it was just  
horrible and she was thinking about how Maura was doing, how Ruth was doing and  
why that had to happen.

Maura was back home. Well, the house she had to call home for the last few months.  
It was their second house, they had to leave the first one, because Andrew had found  
them and some nights she woke up, thinking about the picture he had sent her.  
How on earth was this possible? Why did he find them and why couldn’t Jane find her?  
She’d been here far too long now, one night she thought about packing her stuff and  
just leave all of this behind, call a cab and go home. But Maura Isles was clever enough  
to know that this wasn’t possible. She couldn’t just leave, that would be too dangerous.  
She wasn’t afraid of Andrew, well, she somehow was, but the thing that scared her the  
most, was the fact that she wasn’t going to kiss Jane again.  
She wouldn’t be able to make love to her, she couldn’t become her wife.  
Those things scared her more than anything else.  
Being far away, Maura didn’t hear the knock at her door at first.  
But the person behind it must have been really patient, because they kept on knocking.

“Alex? What? Don’t tell me we need to move again!”  
“No, I’m sorry if I scared you. No, I just thought you might need some company tonight.  
We’ve got a call from agent Brown and he said that they might have found him.  
It’s not over, but someone from your department must have found something.”  
“Nina?”, Maura smiled.  
“Yeah, I think that’s her name. So, it’d be better if we stay together, it could be over soon Maura.  
We might be home soon.”, Alex smiled.

The two women enjoyed their evening together. Alex was lovely with Ruth,  
they had an instant connection, same with Steve. Although Maura knew that both  
of them were only doing their job, she was happy that they were looking after them  
and not someone else. It was nice to have some people with emotions around and someone to talk to.

“Will you stay? I’m just going to put Ruth to bed.”, Maura asked.  
“Yeah, I could stay for a bit longer if you want to…”, Alex smiled.  
“I think I’d love that”, Maura gave back.

When Maura came back downstairs, Alex was smiling at her. Maura wasn’t sure  
what to think about this whole situation. She liked her, but she was lonely.  
She needed someone to hold her, to caress her, to kiss her. But this person shouldn’t be Alex.  
She missed Jane so much and Alex missed her girlfriend, but nevertheless, here they were, staring at each other.

“Maura, I don’t think….”, Alex whispered.  
“I know… we shouldn’t be, … but…” , Maura was closing the space between them.

Before they could, what definitely would have been a big mistake, kiss,  
Steve opened the door with a bang.

“What the hell?”, he shouted at them.  
“What do you mean? Nothing happened.”, Alex said.  
“Turn off the lights, NOW! Maura, get down into the cellar, Alex get Ruth and take  
her down to the cellar as well and then get the fuck back to me!”, he yelled at them.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Is he here again?”, Maura said, her body shaking.

“Just do as I said”, Steve looked at her. A look she knew too well. It was the same look  
Jane gave her, when she was about to do what her job wanted her to do.

Maura and Ruth were down in the cellar, both shaking. Maura hated herself for what  
she was about to do. She couldn’t believe that she was about to cheat on Jane.  
She wasn’t only risking her relationship, there was someone waiting for Sarah as well.  
All of a sudden, she heard some footsteps above her. There was a strange silent  
and then she heard a gun being fired.

“Maur?”

“You’re not dreaming Jane.”

Jane wished she could get up quicker than she actually did, but her entire body was shaking.  
Tears were running down her cheek as she slowly walked towards her friend.

“I can’t believe it. It’s really you, isn’t it? Who’s that?”, Jane looked at a woman standing  
behind Maura, holding Ruth in her arms.

“That’s Alex, Jane. She saved my life.”

“You did? Thank you so much! How … I mean… what the hell…”

“Language Jane.”, Maura smiled at her.

“I … I don’t know what to do or say… this seems so unreal to me.  
I’ve been waiting for that moment for so long and now that you’re here,  
I don’t know what to do or say….”, she wiped away her tears. 

“Maura, I have to go now. I need to get back to Seattle. It was nice meeting you,  
detective Rizzoli. Take good care of them now. See you, Maura.”, she said. 

“Maur, you’re really here… I … what happened, why….”, she tried to close the space between them. 

“Jane… we have to talk.”, Maura sighed.

“That sounds serious. What’s wrong..”, Jane was scared of what she might hear now.

“I’ll take Ruth upstairs and then we need to talk….”

Jane was waiting for Maura to come back. She was not sure what Maura wanted  
to talk about, she only hoped that Maura wasn’t going to end their relationship or something like that.

“Jane…”, Maura said while she sat down next to her.

“Maur, tell me what happened. How on earth did you get here?”

“Before we talk about what brought me here, I need to tell you something.”

“Ok, … that sounds serious.”, Jane closed her eyes.

“Well, … I’ve missed you so much Jane and …”

“I’ve missed you too Maur.”

“Can I finish first, please?”

Jane nodded.

“I’ve missed you so much Jane. I wasn’t scared of Andrew. Well , I was a bit, but that  
was not what scared me the most. I was scared about not seeing you again Jane.  
I wanted to come home, I wanted to touch you, to feel you, to kiss you… but I couldn’t.”,  
Maura took a deep breath.

“The two agents who were protecting Ruth and me became more than just our guards,  
we became friends and Alex and I got along quite well…”

“Maur, … what…”, Jane could feel some pain inside her heart. She didn’t want to hear that.

“No, Jane… nothing happened. Alex was just there. She comforted me, not in a sexual  
kind of way. We talked a lot, we spent some evenings together. She’s got someone to  
come home too as well. They met while she was working in Seattle and she missed  
her girlfriend so much. One evening, …”

“Maur, don’t. Please,… I don’t want to hear that, ok?”, Jane’s body started shaking.  
How could Maura do that to her? Why? Didn’t she love her anymore? 

“Jane, listen to me. You have to!!”, Maura tried to grab Jane’s hand, but she pulled it away.

“We found comfort in each other and we almost kissed..  
I have to admit that, but it was not because I like her like that or  
because I don’t love you anymore. It was… nothing happened!  
We didn’t kiss. I’d never cheat on you Jane. You are the love of my life  
and I would never give up our relationship. We both stopped before our lips met.”

“I… I don’t know what to say Maura.”

“Maura? You’re calling me Maura?”, she said, her heart aching.

“Well, that’s your name… isn’t it?”, Jane sighed.

“But,… you haven’t called me Maura in years….”

“Well, I guess I just have. I don’t have words for this. I was a complete mess,  
I couldn’t work anymore and you .. they were supposed to protect you, not to kiss you!”

“But Jane, listen to me! Nothing happened! Both of us knew that it was a mistake!  
We stopped!!”, Maura couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“But something could have happened Maura and that hurts!  
Do you have any idea how much those words hurt?”

“Yes, because I was hurt too! Do you think I’ve enjoyed being away from you?  
Do you think I wanted Ruth to cry herself to sleep? Do you really think I enjoyed  
being away from you because I wanted to make out with someone else?  
Do you think that receiving that fucking picture from Andrew made me feel safe?  
I can’t believe it Jane,…”, Maura yelled at her.

“What picture? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, now you want to know?!”, Maura responded angrily.

Jane couldn’t say anything so she just nodded.

“We had to move Jane, did you know that? No, of course not. And I don’t  
blame you for that, because I know that you weren’t informed, because that was  
part of that stupid program. While we were staying in the middle of fucking nowhere,  
I ordered some pizza one night. When I opened the stupid box, there was a picture of  
Ruth and me inside of it. So we knew that Andrew must have found us, so we had to  
move – immediately. It took us hours to get to the new place, Ruth was crying most  
of the time and I couldn’t calm her, because what was I supposed to tell her?!”

“Maura, I had no idea… I’m sorry….”

“Then, after a few months, we’ve finally settled at the new place, we went for a walk.  
Steve took good care of Ruth, she was having a blast and Alex and I started talking.  
We became friends Jane, … just friends ! Nothing more! Just friends! She told me about  
Sarah, her girlfriend and how much she wants to quit her job to be with her.  
They’ve been together for six years now, but they’ve only spent a couple of weeks  
together, because her job doesn’t allow her to stay with Sarah longer than that.  
We were having dinner and we watched a movie and then, both of us being lonely  
attractive women, almost kissed, but we didn’t!!!! I would have never cheated on you Jane!  
I knew I was coming back to you one day and I couldn’t live with the fact that I had kissed  
someone else. Neither could Alex. I really like her Jane, but she’s just a friend.  
And I really want you to like her too. She saved our lives, Jane!”, Maura was still angry.

“What happened that night , Maura?”

“Ruth and I had to go downstairs, because he was obviously coming to get us that night.  
They told me that the FBI knew where he was and that someone from our department,  
I figured it was Nina, had found some evidences and traces they could follow.  
So , while we were waiting downstairs, I was so afraid Jane. I tried to stay calm for Ruth,  
but it was just so fucking hard!! I heard footsteps and a gun being fired and it took them  
ages to come downstairs and get us.”

“So, did they ….?”, Jane asked.

“Alex did… She killed him. But unfortunately Steve …”, Maura swallowed.  
“He lost his life that night. Jane, he’s got a wife and children, but he died while protecting us.”

“I’m … I’m so sorry, Maura…”, Jane didn’t know what to say.

“So, Alex was full of blood, because she was holding her partner and I tried to help  
him as well, there were other agents at the house very quickly, but I couldn’t do anything.  
He died in my arms Jane,….”, Maura started crying. 

Jane moved closer to her friend and closed the space between them.  
She put her arm around her friend. 

“I’m so sorry Maura.. I had no idea…”, she said looking at her friend.

“No! But you didn’t want to listen to me either Jane. You know that I can’t lie and it  
was the truth. I’d have never kissed Alex. Yes, we were close to that, but I love you…  
more than I will ever be able to show you! More than words could ever say!!”

“I know… I … please forgive me, …I love you too Maur… I was just so afraid that I would  
never see you again. I … we’ve only had a couple of moments together. I mean, as partners,  
not as friends. We’ve been through quite a lot, I’d say”, Jane tried to smile.

“I have to get a therapy Jane… I really do, otherwise I think I’ll go nuts. And don’t get me wrong, I think….”

“I quit my job.”

“You WHAT?”, Maura was stunned.

“I quit my job Maur. I can’t go out and I can’t go to work always being afraid of not seeing you again!”

“But, … you love your job…”, Maura said.

“Yeah, but not as much as I love you and Ruth… it’s not worth it Maur. I’ll still be a cop,  
I’m going to be a teacher. After a very long break and a lot of therapy.”, she smiled.

“I … I can’t believe you really did that Jane…”

“Yeah, Korsak and Frankie couldn’t believe that either….”, she laughed.

“So, everyone already knows?”

“Yeah. I thought,… I mean I was hoping for you to come home soon.. and I thought that  
if I don’t do it know,… when ?!”

“Jane… I have no words for that… I simply don’t….”, Maura closed her eyes.

She was fighting against all of these feelings inside her.  
She was angry, because she had almost kissed another woman,  
she knew that Steve’s family was devastated, because he lost his life  
protecting someone he didn’t know, she was angry that they had to go through all of this.  
“Maur… open your eyes,….”, Jane whispered.

“I love you… more than anything. Will you ,… will you still marry me?”, Jane said.

“Of course….”, Maura pulled her closer and put a soft kiss onto Jane’s lips.

Both women could feel their whole body shaking while their lips met.  
They couldn’t stop touching and kissing each other, they’d been waiting for  
this for more than a year now, but both women were hesitant while touching each other.

“Jane?”  
“Yes, babe…”  
“Take me upstairs, … I want to feel you…”  
“Are you sure Maur?”  
“Yes….”

“Wait a second, I’m coming”, the woman said before she opened the door.  
“Alex? What the hell?”, she said.  
“Hey,… can I … can I come in?”, Alex asked.  
“Yeah, sure… I … I wasn’t expecting you….”  
“Well, then you have to tell your other girlfriend to go home”, she said with a smile.  
“Very funny”, Sarah said.  
“Well, just admit, you’ve missed me.”  
“You have no idea how much!”, the woman said while pulling Alex closer.

It has been more than a year since they last met. Sarah started kissing  
Alex and she couldn’t stop. Both women were almost floating.  
Alex’ entire body was shaking. She had missed her girlfriend so much.  
Spending time with Maura, and their almost kiss, thank goodness, it  
didn’t happen, showed her how much she was in love with Sarah.

“I can’t believe you’re really here, Alex. How?”  
“Well, long story short tell… it’s over. And … I wanted to ask you something,  
but you have to be completely honest with me, ok?”  
“You know me… I wouldn’t lie!”, Sarah said, still holding Alex’ hand.  
“Would you like to move in with me?”  
“What?”  
“Would you like to move in with me?”  
“Yeah, I heard the question, but I don’t see how this would make much sense,  
I mean, you’re hardly home….”, Sarah sighed.  
“Well, .. what would you say if I told you, I’ve quit my job?”  
“You… you’re kidding?”

Alex got down on one knee…. 

“Sarah Bishop, I love you more than anything else… will you marry me?”

“Oh, Alex … I….” , Sarah sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had to tell the other story too.... I wasn't really going there first , but angry Maura got me thinking that I'd spice it up a bit.. ;-)

Jane felt insecure. It was kind of weird lying next to Maura after such a long time.   
Neither of them really knew how to behave, neither of them dared to move.   
It was Jane who tried to take the first step. She slowly ran her hand along Maura’s back.

“I… Jane… I don’t think I can….”, Maura said.  
“Well, alright… I just thought, I mean,… you said.”  
“Yes, I know what I said, you don’t have to repeat it.”, Maura hissed.  
“Alright, I’m sorry… let’s just sleep then, shall we?”  
“I .. I think I’m going to sleep in the guest room. See you tomorrow Jane.”

Before Jane could say anything Maura had left the room. What the hell was that? Jane thought.   
She was sure that it wasn’t about the almost kiss, Maura couldn’t lie, she had to tell her,   
although the feeling wasn’t the nicest one, but Jane trusted Maura. But she didn’t know  
why her friend was behaving the way she was.

“Hope? Hi, it’s me, Jane. I’m sorry to call that late, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“Jane… don’t tell me something happened to them?!”, Hope said full of concern.  
“No, Hope. Actually, they’re home. Maura and Ruth just arrived here an hour ago.   
I just wanted to tell you.”  
“Oh, thank you Jane, these are good news! (silence followed Hope’s words) What is it Jane?”  
“I … I don’t know. Maura’s acting really weird, but I guess she just needs some time to finally settle.  
It’ll be better … I guess,…well at least I hope.”  
“Give her time Jane. It must have been hard for the two of you,….   
Maybe you two should go and see someone.”  
“Yes, we’ve already talked about that…. Alright Hope, I just wanted to inform you. Good night.”  
“Good night Jane, don’t worry, you’ll be ok!”

Will they be? Jane had a very strange feeling. Maura had never been so angry, she   
had never pushed Jane away. There was a look in her eyes, Jane had never seen before.  
In fact, she didn’t want to see this look again, she didn’t like it …it scared her.

“Hey. I’d … I’d like a double espresso please. Thanks.”, Alex said.   
She’d never been to Seattle, but work brought her here for a few weeks.   
Nothing special, just practicing and rehearsing. While she was waiting for   
her coffee she noticed a woman walking towards the counter.  
“Hey Andy… the same as usual, thanks.”, the woman said.  
Alex grabbed her coffee and was just about to walk out of the coffee shop,   
when the other woman bumped into her and Alex spilled the coffee all over herself.

“Oh holy crap, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
“Well, I hope you didn’t.”, Alex said, faking a smile.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Yeah, you’ve said that.”  
“I’ll buy you a new one… what were you having?”  
“No, you don’t have to…”  
“Andy… another one please, that one’s on me!”, the woman said.  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m Sarah by the way … and you are?”, she smiled.  
“Only here for a few weeks.”, Alex answered.  
“Wow, I know that there are some strange names, but yours is new to me.”, Sarah laughed.  
“Alex,… my name’s Alex.”  
“Sarah, order’s ready…”  
“Thanks. So, enjoy your coffee Alex. I hope to see you around.”,   
Sarah said with a big smile and left the shop.  
“I…”, Alex couldn’t finish the sentence, because Sarah was already gone.  
When she looked at the cup in her hand, she read a little note.  
“Sarah Bishop, call me if you’d like to have another cup of coffee! xxx”

Alex couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t call her, I mean, they’d just met   
and Sarah was probably only being nice, she wasn’t gay. That’d be too easy.

A few days later, Alex went to the same coffee shop again.  
She ordered her double espresso and a cake and sat down next to one of the large  
windows. She was still thinking about calling the mysterious woman, but she  
was too scared, she felt like she was 12 again.  
Lost in her thought, she almost had a heart attack, when someone touched her shoulder.

“Hey, you again”, a familiar voice said.  
“Hi.”, Alex was embarrassed a bit.  
“You didn’t call. Not cool!”, Sarah said.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been really busy, you know.”  
“Busy? Right. Like, busy as in, not interested in drinking coffee with me, or busy  
as in I don’t want to drink coffee with you, because… I’m straight.”  
“You’re quite forward.”  
“Yes, that’s one of my many qualities.”, Sarah laughed.  
“None if it. I’m only here for work and I have to go back in five weeks.”  
“So, we’ve got 5 weeks to drink as much coffee as we want to. Sounds good to me. “  
Alex smiled.  
“Is there someone you’re going home to. Just to be clear.”  
“No,… only a few plastic plants, but that’s probably not what you meant.”  
“Oh, you can be funny. I like that.”  
“So, mysterious Alex from somewhere else. Why are you in Seattle?”, Sarah said,   
before nipping her coffee.  
“Well, work. I … work for …I’m an agent.”  
“Oh, like Scully and Mulder.”  
“Yeah , something like that.”  
“Nice! I’m a fire fighter. So, we do have some things in common.”  
“Do we?”, Alex said.  
“Yeah, totally. We both protect people. And, we both like coffee. If that’s   
not the best way to start…”  
“Start?”  
“Oh come on… Why are you such a shy person? You don’t seem to be..   
I mean, you don’t have to be. You know me already.”, Sarah smiled at her.  
“We’ve only met twice. And …. Well, I don’t know.”  
“Ok, here’s the thing. I want to meet you again. Like, on purpose, not bumping   
into you in the coffee shop here. You’ve got my number and this time, you’d  
better call me.”, and off she went.  
Alex sat there what felt like a lifetime. Thinking about calling the stranger.   
She grabbed her mobile phone and send her a message.

“So, now you have my number. It’s up to you now.”

She put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, not expecting Sarah to answer so quickly.

“Oh, there she is. I was wondering if you’d be brave enough to call me,   
but you just texted. But, that’s better than not hearing from you at all.”

“Yeah, … you know… I’m not good with getting to know people.”

“Tell me.  Meet me 2morrow at six. I’ll send you my address. No excuses!”

Oh boy, she hadn’t been on a date, well, was it one? Never mind, she hadn’t  
been on one in years now. That night was going to be hell, Alex told herself.

Maura woke up quite early. At first she was confused, because her mind was  
still at the house, where she and Ruth had been staying for the last couple of  
months. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed.   
When she went to Ruth’s room to pick her up, she was shocked, because her   
daughter wasn’t there. She ran to her bedroom and found Jane and Ruth cuddling in bed.

“What the hell?”, Maura almost yelled at her.  
“Good morning Maur. Ruth was awake and I thought we could hang out a bit,   
before you got up. What’s wrong with you?”, Jane looked at her with concern.  
“Nothing’s wrong. I was just expecting my daughter to be in her bed and she  
wasn’t there. Don’t do that again Jane!”, Maura hissed.  
“What the hell is going on here? What’s wrong with you? You’re really mean and  
I don’t think that I deserve it! I didn’t do anything!”, Jane swallowed and closed her eyes  
.  
“Yeah, Jane , always innocent Rizzoli. So, if you do not mind, I’d like to spend   
the day alone with my daughter.”  
“What? You’re kicking me out?”, Jane couldn’t believe it.  
“If you want to say it like that, then yes, I am.”  
“I … I don’t know what’s wrong with you Maur, but this is not going to work.   
You can’t be mad at me for no reason. I didn’t do anything wrong. I was here for you,  
I was waiting for you and those past months were a living hell for me too.”  
“Yeah, it was hell for you. Of course.”  
“Maur?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you blame me for this? ‘Cause if you do, just tell me.”  
“I don’t Jane… I just want you to leave….”, Maura turned away, she could feel tears  
rising and she hated herself for saying that, but she had to.  
“You don’t mean it Maur…., look at me!”, Jane tried to get closer to her, but Maura  
made clear that she didn’t want Jane anywhere near her.  
“Leave Jane,…. Now!”

Jane swallowed hard and ran downstairs. She’d never been that angry or hurt.   
What the hell had happened to Maura? Why was she hurting her? Why did she say  
all these words?!   
She grabbed some of her things and got into her car. She had to concentrate while  
driving, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

“Wait a second. I’m coming”, the woman said, before she opened the door.   
“Alex, hi. You’re just on time, come in.”, Sarah smiled.  
“Hi. I’m sorry, am I too early?”, Alex felt insecure.  
“No, I said six and it’s six, so …perfect. Fancy a beer?”, Sarah asked.  
“Yes, sure. Thanks for inviting me.”  
“Thanks for coming. I’m sorry if I was a bit too straight forward the other day.   
I … I just thought I’ll give it a try.”  
“No problem.”, Alex said grabbing her beer, unintentionally touching Sarah’s hand.  
“Ok, Alex… here’s the thing. I think you’re hot. I just have to be honest, I think  
we’re old enough to say things like that. I don’t know if you’re open for it and   
if I read the signs correctly, but I really want to spend some time with you, get to  
know you better….”  
“Wow. I … usually I’m not one of those people who don’t know what to say, but I….  
that scares me a bit, to be honest.”  
“I’m scary? That’s new to me.”, Sarah laughed.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. This situation kind of scares me.”  
“What do you mean?”, Sarah looked at her, with a bright grin on her lips.  
“This…you and me… here… We’ve just met and I can only offer you a couple of   
days and you still want to spend time with me?! I’ve never done this before.   
I mean, I had dates… but that was a long time ago Sarah.”  
“Alright…so, how long will you be staying in Seattle?”  
“Well, I’ve only got five weeks left, then I have to go back to Quantico.”  
“Ok, that’s not much. Well , what would you say if I told you, that five weeks sounds  
good to me. We’ll see if we really get along and if we do so, I really hope we do, we   
could think about it…. What do you say?”, Sarah moved closer.  
“I’d say… that I very much like the idea. There’s just one more thing Sarah.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I think…. I think, you’re hot too.”, so Alex closed the gap between them.  
Their first kiss was soft and lasted, what felt like years.

Alex and Sarah enjoyed their time together. But unfortunately the five weeks were   
over too soon.  
They’d been spending the day walking around Seattle, holding hands, kissing every   
once in a while.  
They agreed on spending their last night together at Sarah’s apartment.  
“So, .. here we are”, Sarah said, still holding Alex’ hand.  
“Yes, here we are… and?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What are we going to do now?”  
“That’s a tough question sweetie. If I’m honest, I want to see you again.  
I really like you Alex and I … I fell for you,…. Like, really hard and I don’t   
think that I want this, whatever it is, to end…”  
Alex couldn’t say anything at all, she just nodded.  
“So, are we going to see each other again Alex? Tell me!”; Sarah said, while   
her hand wandered up and down Alex’s back.

“I really want to babe, but I can’t tell you when this will be… I don’t know  
what my next job is going to be, I don’t know if it’s going to be a dangerous   
one or not. I… if you really want to continue , you have to be aware of that.  
I mean, it could happen, that …”  
“Don’t say it, please….”  
“But we have to talk about it babe. We might not see each other again! I’ll call you!   
We could facetime! Unless I’m working, then I can’t…. but in between, we can.”  
“Alright… so, we’re exclusive?”, Sarah asked.  
“Hell, yes we are! I love you Sarah….”,  
“You…”, Sarah smiled.  
“Oh, was that too early…I’m sorry.”  
“No…. I love you too.”, Sarah pulled Alex closer and kissed her passionately.   
The two women spend an amazing last night together. They kissed each other, caressed   
each other and had the best sex ever.  
When Sarah woke up the next morning, Alex had already left her apartment.  
There was just a tiny little note on her kitchen island.

“Dear Sarah,  
I just wanted to thank you for spilling my coffee.   
Otherwise I wouldn’t have had the best time of my life.  
I love you so much!  
I’ll call you as soon as I can….  
xxx,  
Alex”

“Yeah, you better call me as soon as you can sweetie…”, Sarah smiled with tears in her eyes.

“Janie? Are you ok? I went over to Maura’s place and I … you weren’t there?   
Are they home, because there was a suitcase and the kitchen was a mess!   
Why didn’t you tell me? We need to throw a party for them.”, Angela said.  
“Ma,….”, Jane couldn’t say anything.  
“Janie, what’s wrong?”  
“Ma, ….can you”, Jane swallowed hard.  
“I’m on my way, where are you?”  
“My apartment.”

A few minutes later Angela opened the door to her daughter’s apartment and   
what she saw wasn’t what she was expecting to see.  
Jane was lying on her couch, tears were running down her cheek.

“Oh, Janie…what’s wrong… what happened? Why aren’t you with them?”,   
Angela held her daughter’s hand.

Jane needed some moments before she could finally talk.  
“Ma, … Maura threw me out… she didn’t want to have me there.   
She’s treated me like shit and I don’t know why. I’ve missed her so much  
and now that they’re home… she…”, Jane cried.

“What, Janie… what is it?”, Angela was concerned.

“I think… she doesn’t want to be with me anymore, ma… she kicked me out   
of the house and she said, that she wanted to be alone and.. she said a lot   
of horrible things… ma, I think,….”, Jane’s entire body was shaking.

“Oh, sweetheart. She’s just been home for a couple of hours. Give her some time,  
she’s been through a lot too. Maybe the two of you should focus on something   
nice, … like, planning your wedding.”, Angela tried to smile.

“I .. ma, ….(Jane sobbed), …. There’s no wedding ma… I think, … I think it’s over…”,   
Jane closed her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed by since Sarah had last seen her, what she thought was her girlfriend.   
She wasn’t quite sure if she was going to hear from her. They had spent a wonderful time together,   
they even said those magical three words. But Sarah wasn’t sure if this was going to work,   
they weren’t able to see each other, she might not see Alex again, because her job was really  
dangerous, but damn, she had really fallen for her. Her friends at work couldn’t really   
support her , they’ve told her, that they’d never seen her so happy, but the moment Alex left,   
Sarah wasn’t herself anymore. Her job was one of the things she was really proud of, and she  
still did a great job, but the moment her shift ended, she left the fire department.   
She talked to her friends, yes, but they didn’t go out together anymore, she was waiting for  
a small life sign from Alex.  
One night, she was about to fall asleep, her mobile phone rang. Sarah thought that it must  
have been work, but it wasn’t.

“Hello?”, she whispered.  
“Hey babe, it’s me…”, a familiar voice said.  
“Alex?? Oh my goodness,…”, Sarah startled.  
“Yeah,… I’m sorry it took me two months to get back to you, I really wanted to,   
but I had to work …. Listen, I was wondering, as Christmas is coming up, … would   
you like me to come to Seattle again?”  
“Well, no… I don’t think so, I’m quite busy you know…”, Sarah said with a smile.  
“You’re so funny, I can’t really handle that…. So?”  
“Hell yes, I want you to come to Seattle! When will you …”,  
before she could finish her question, someone was knocking at her door.  
“Wait, there’s someone at my door, don’t hang up, if it’s someone who   
wants to kidnap me, you need to call the cops..”, Sarah said, walking towards the door.  
“What the ?”, Sarah froze.  
“Hey babe…”, Alex dropped her back and pulled her in for a long hug.  
“What? I mean, how? And,…what??”, Sarah couldn’t say much.  
“Well, I thought… why wait if I could be here now?”, Alex closed the space between   
them and kissed her friend.  
“That’s probably the best Christmas present ever.”, Sarah smiled.  
“How long are you going to stay with me?”  
“Well, I’m going to be here until January 5th and… actually, I wanted to stay with  
you forever… I mean, if you want to… I love you Sarah and I’ve missed you so much.   
I don’t want to hang out with anyone else, I want us to be exclusive, like forever…   
if that’s what you want too.”, Alex wasn’t sure if she was pushing it too far.  
“Yeah,… I’d love that very much….”, Sarah smiled.

“What do you mean, Janie? Why should it be over? You just had a fight,   
that’s quite normal!”, Angela tried to calm her daughter.  
“That was not a fight ma,… I’ve never seen her like that before.   
She treated me like shit ma… she didn’t want me to take care of Ruth,   
she said, she didn’t want me to be close to her… I don’t know ma, it’s …  
it’s just horrible…”, Jane was still shaking.  
“Talk to her Janie. Tell her how much she’s hurt you, you two belong together,   
there’s no doubt about that!!”, Angela kissed Jane’s forehead.  
“I don’t know… I’m afraid she doesn’t want to talk to me….”  
“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”, Angela said.

“Maura? Hello, Jane’s told me that you’re home. How are you?   
Is there anything you need?”, Hope asked.  
“Hello, Hope. What do you mean Jane has told you about us coming  
home? She can’t do that, it’s not up to her to do that…”, Maura gave back  
with an angry voice.  
“Maura, are you ok? What happened?”, Hope wasn’t sure why Maura reacted  
that way.  
“Nothing happened, it’s just none of her business. She needs to stop that!  
It’s my life, not hers….”  
“Maura… Jane loves you, more than anything. She was so worried when   
you had to go away, she’d visit me every once in a while, she wanted to   
be close to you, so that’s why she wanted to spend some time with me.   
Don’t do that to her! I know, the last year was a living hell for you, but   
so it was for Jane! You’re going to regret that!”, Hope said.

“What are you talking about?”, Maura hissed.  
“Look Maura, I know you’ve been through a lot, but it’s not Jane’s fault.   
She didn’t do anything. She loves you and she wants to be there for you,   
but if you act like this, she’s going to leave you Maura and I’m sure that   
you don’t want that! She’s the best thing that has ever happened to you,   
besides Ruth of course!   
Don’t risk that, because you’re angry, because of the shock you’re still in!   
Talk to her, tell her how you feel but don’t blame her for your feelings Maura.”,   
Hope said when she heard Maura crying.

“I… I didn’t mean it like that, those words just came out.   
I love her too Hope, it’s just so hard. I can’t go on like that, I’m so   
afraid that something like this is going to happen again! What if   
something happens to her? What if she gets hurt? How am I supposed  
to go on then?”, Maura was crying heavily.  
“Well, first of all, you have to talk to her! And, I’m sorry to say that Maura,   
but you need help, you need to get therapy to work on that. It’s not going   
to work without talking to a professional.”, Hope tried to encourage her daughter.  
“Yes, you’re right. Oh my god, I need to talk to Jane…”, Maura hung up.

“Hey Janie. Ma said you might want to eat something, so she sent me over.”, Frankie said.  
“I’m not hungry, you can eat”, Jane said.  
“What happened?”, Frankie looked at his sister, full of worries.  
“I don’t know Frankie… it was just horrible. We didn’t fight, Maura’s not   
Maura anymore and … I had to leave. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Don’t you think you’ll get over this? You guys have been through so much and  
it always worked out fine! You shot yourself, you shot her father and you still   
were there for each other. What’s different now?”  
“I don’t know Frankie. I know that the last 12 months had been terrible for her,   
she needs a therapy, so do I. But I don’t know how we’re going to…”, before she   
could finish her sentence, she heard a knock at the door. 

Frankie got up and opened the door.  
“Hey Maura…”, he stepped aside looking at his sister.  
“I’m sorry Frankie, but would you leave the two of us alone?”, Maura asked her future brother in law.  
Before he said anything he looked at his sister. Jane nodded and so he left.  
“May I come in Jane?”, Maura asked.  
“Sure.”, she answered.  
“I’m sorry Jane, I am so so sorry. I know I’ve hurt you and I know that you’re not  
going to believe me, but I really am. I’ve never meant to hurt you! I don’t know   
why I said those things, I don’t know why I pushed you away, when all I wanted for  
months was to hold you! I need help Jane, I’m not going to make it without it. 

I’m so afraid Jane,…”, Maura closed her eyes.  
“Of what?”, Jane looked at her.  
“Of losing you….”  
“Why would you lose me? I mean, the words you said aren’t helping, but…”  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do if something happened to you. If work takes you  
away from me, if you get hurt…. What am I supposed to do then?”,   
Maura had to fight against all her emotions.  
“Maur, this is not going to happen! I’m not going anywhere! I’ve told you that  
I’ve quit my job, I’m not going to be in any danger when it comes to my job.   
I love you Maur, you’re the best thing that has happened to me! Besides Ruth…wait, where’s she?”  
“Don’t panic, she’s with Angela.”, Maura said.

“You know Jane, those months were horrible. I was alone, I mean I was  
used to that feeling before, but since we’ve admitted our feelings to each   
other, since we met years ago, I haven’t been alone. I so wanted to call you,   
to see you, to touch you. I was angry, because I thought, if you’d been there   
that night, none of this would have happened! I was angry with you, knowing   
that none of it was your fault!! I was angry, because I was pregnant and it was just  
some guy I had sex with, it wasn’t our baby. I wanted our baby to really be “our” baby Jane.  
You couldn’t be there for Ruth, I was afraid she wasn’t going to remember who you were.   
That she was not going to like you anymore and when I woke up and you were there, together  
in bed, I was angry, because it seemed as if you weren’t gone for her. I didn’t do that on   
purpose, I wanted her to still remember you, but I …”

“You panicked.”  
“I did… I hate myself for that. I didn’t mean to hurt you Jane. I’m so sorry for   
pushing you away.”, Maura looked away.  
“Look Maur, I know that these past months weren’t easy for both of us, but we have  
to do something about that. About all those feelings, emotions,… if you still want to  
be with me, we need to get some therapy.”, Jane got up and walked towards Maura.  
“I …”, Maura swallowed. “I want that Jane… I want you…”, she closed her eyes and the   
moment she felt Jane’s lips on her, she couldn’t hold back any longer.  
“Jane, … make love to me…, now!”, Maura whispered.  
“Are you sure?”, Jane wasn’t sure if that was the best idea.

Maura’s hands moved to Jane’s pants and pulled them down.   
She touched Jane’s crutch and looked deep into her eyes.  
“Is that me, not being sure I want you to fuck me.”, Maura said with a smile.  
“I,… I just wanted to make sure…”, Jane smiled.

It didn’t take quite long until they were in bed, lying next to each other, being completely naked.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are Jane. I just have to look at you and it   
turns me on so much…”, Maura said.  
“I’m afraid I don’t agree, but I don’t want to argue with you now”, Jane laughed.  
“I love you so much Jane,… I love your body, … I want us to stay like this forever…”  
Maura kissed Jane’s collarbone and moved further down to hear breasts.   
She knew exactly what Jane wanted her to do and so her tongue started playing  
with her nipples. It didn’t take Jane very long to be wet as hell.   
“Maur, … I’m afraid I’m not going to last long… I’m so wet and …”, before she could  
finish her sentence, Maura’s tongue was playing with her clit.  
She could feel how wet Jane already was and she really liked it.  
“Jane,…come for me…”, Maura said.  
She played with Jane’s clit, letting two fingers slide into her.  
“Oh fuck, Maur….”, Jane moaned before pulling her up.  
“I want us to come together,…”, Jane said, sliding two fingers into her.  
Their bodies were electrified and so they started moving in unison.   
It didn’t take long for them to cum and it was short and heavy.

“Wow, that was….”, Jane whispered.  
“Yes, that was… “, Maura smiled. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t as romantic as i  
t should have been , I’m sorry if I pushed you or something like that, I just.. it had to be…”  
“Do you think that I’d be that wet if you’d force me to do anything I didn’t want to?”,  
Jane kissed Maura before pulling her in for a hug.  
The two women fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Alex?”, Sarah said.  
“Yeah, babe…?”, Alex said.  
“How are we going to do this? I mean, you’re going to protect someone and this is   
probably going to take longer than any other job you’ve done before.”, Sarah sighed.  
“I… I don’t know. I won’t be able to contact you and I don’t know for how long.   
I totally get if you do not want to wait for me. I get that, I just hope that you’re   
going to…. But if you want to see someone else, … I …”, Alex swallowed.  
“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t mean it like that. I was just wondering  
how long this job was going to take you and if … if you’re going to do this forever…”

“Oh, ok… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to offend you. I love you Sarah, more than I’ve ever  
loved someone else before. I really want this job to be over soon, but I don’t think that   
it’s going to be over soon. I don’t know… I love my job, but if it means that I can’t be  
with you, I have to think about it …yes.”  
“Alright,…so , promise me you’ll think about it. Think about if you want to be an agent   
forever, or if there’s anything else you could do. Please be safe! Don’t be their hero, be   
mine and come back to me!”, Sarah said, pulling Alex closer.  
“I’ll come home Sarah, I promise. I’ll be home soon!”, Alex said, not knowing that they   
won’t be seeing each other for a year.

Alex had been with Maura more than a year and they got along quite well.   
She didn’t want to think about their almost kiss, because it meant nothing.   
They were just comforting each other. She really wanted to go home, she   
wanted to see the love of her life again. Alex was sure that Sarah was the one  
she wanted to spend her life with. Before she flew back to Seattle, Alex talked   
to her boss and they agreed on a sabbatical year for her. She was going to get   
some time to think about where she wanted to be in a year, concerning her job.   
Thinking about her private life, she knew where she wanted to be – she wanted to  
be with Sarah, for the rest of her life. 

So when she knocked at Sarah’s door, she was extremely nervous. She felt like a   
twelve year old, before their very first kiss. When Sarah opened the door Alex’ heart   
skipped a beat. She told her that she wanted to move in with her, she told her that   
she had quit her job and then , she dropped the bomb. 

Alex got down on one knee…. “Sarah Bishop, I love you more than anything else… will you marry me?”

“Oh, Alex … I….” , Sarah sighed. 

“Oh, Alex …was not the answer I was expecting.”, Alex sighed.  
“No, I …. I wasn’t expecting you. I’m sorry,….”, Sarah smiled.  
“Are you… I mean, … are you alone?”, Alex asked, afraid of her friend’s answer.  
“Of course I am.. I told you I wasn’t going to see anyone, I love you, you dork.”,   
Sarah kneeled down to and kissed her.  
“So, can we start again please.”, Sarah laughed.  
“Right, …so .. Sarah Bishop, will you marry me?”  
“Of course.”, Sarah pulled Alex closer and held her tight.

So there they were. Jane and Maura, still working on their relationship. Maura needed therapy,   
that was for sure. Jane comforted her and tried to be as patient as she could be. Ruth was the   
most wonderful little pumpkin. She was as pretty as her mum and as smart of course.   
Therapy wasn’t always easy for Maura, some days she would come home and just lock herself in   
the bedroom, leaving Jane the couch the sleep on. Some days she couldn’t talk at all, she just had  
to hold Jane and Ruth. Other days were perfect, she laughed and made jokes  
(well, googlemouth jokes, but never mind ) and they were having a blast.

Sarah and Alex decided to move in together, which was a good step, because they were  
starting to plan their wedding. It shouldn’t be too big and Alex had told Sarah about Maura.   
Not all the details, she had told her about the almost kiss and how sorry she was. Sarah was   
pissed for a few days, but she knew that Alex would never cheat on her. They really enjoyed  
their daily routine together, which wasn’t always easy for them. They had been together for  
more than six years now, but they had only spent a few weeks together.  
Alex had called Maura every once in a while, to check on her and one day,   
Maura and Jane received an invitation for Sarah’s and Alex’s wedding.

“Maur, there’s a letter for you. It’s from Alex I guess.”, Jane said.  
“Oh, thank you.”  
“What is it?”, Jane asked.  
“Thank goodness you’re not being curious, right!”; Maura laughed and opened it.  
“Oh look, it’s an invitation. They’re getting married and they want the three of us to come.”,   
Maura smiled not noticing the look on Jane’s face.  
“What is it Jane?”, Maura wanted to know.  
“Nothing,…”, Jane swallowed.  
“You’re almost as bad as me when it comes to lying Jane.”, Maura felt her heart beating faster. “  
Tell me Jane, what is it…”, she grabbed her hand.

“Well, I know that it sounds stupid now and I know that it’s not for me to have any feelings   
towards them, I don’t know them … but, … we stopped talking about our wedding Maur.  
I know, it’s been tough and there were so many things we had to work on, but …   
I … think we lost track somewhere and I’m afraid that it’s not going to happen.”, Jane closed her eyes.

Maura stepped closer and pulled her in for a long hug.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy about this chapter. I had some ideas but I couldn't really put them into words. I think, there's only one chapter left until the end of the story, so thank you all so much for reading.  
> I appreciated all of your comments.  
> I'm not the best when it comes to writing, I'll blame it on English not being my first language!  
> :-)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Alex hadn’t been that nervous in a very long time. She knew that getting married   
was what she wanted, but somehow she kind of freaked out the day they were   
going to ty the knot.  
She was walking around their apartment, nervously checking her mobile phone,   
if Sarah had sent her a message, saying she didn’t want to, but nothing like that was going to happen.  
Her parents and her sister had arrived a few days ago, to support her and to be part of the most special day of her life.

“Ali… what the hell is wrong with you ? You’re making me nervous and I’m not the  
one who’s going to get married today.”, her sister Tobin said.  
“I’m sorry Tobs. I’m just nervous… I don’t know, I am sure that Sarah’s going to   
be there and …”  
“So, what the hell is your problem then?”  
“I don’t know… it seems so unreal, you know. We’ve been an item for so long   
now and that’s the first day I’m feeling like this. I love her so much Tobs and I  
want this day to be perfect. I hope she’s going to like everything about it.”, Alex sighed.  
“Oh come on. She loves everything about you. Everything you’ve planned for her  
the last years. Just enjoy it Ali. It’s going to be amazing, trust me.   
We need to get going by the way. I’m pretty sure Sarah’s going to be   
pissed if you’re late today.”, Tobin laughed.  
“Yeah, you’re right, let’s go.”

Maura and Jane had finally managed to get to the airport, leaving Ruth with   
Angela for the next couple of days. Maura wasn’t sure if she liked the idea  
of going anywhere without her daughter, but Ruth loved her nan and she   
was sure that Angela was going to take care of their daughter.  
“Maur? Are you okay?”, Jane asked.  
“Yes, I’m sorry. I was just ….”  
“Don’t. You don’t have to worry. Ruth’s going to be fine. She’s going to love   
the time she’ll be spending with ma. We’d probably have to work on that for   
two months, because ma’s going to spoil the hell out of her.”, Jane kissed   
Maura’s cheek.  
“I know. It’s just… the first time in almost two years that I’ve been away from her.   
I know everything’s going to be fine, it just … I’m sorry.”, she smiled at her fiancé.

Maura and Jane had been invited to stay at one of the finest hotels in Seattle.   
The view was breathtaking and it brought Jane back, back to the thought of their  
postponed wedding. She didn’t quite know why she couldn’t stop thinking about.   
She wasn’t jealous of them getting married the next day, she was just not sure that  
she was going to get married. Maura hadn’t said anything about it, she didn’t   
speak much at all at the moment.  
Jane knew that therapy had been tough for her partner, the few days she came   
back and talked about her session were hard as well. Maura had so many things  
she wanted to work on, not only being in danger for such a long time. She was  
talking about her family background and, she didn’t know, but Jane was sure   
she was talking about them too.  
Lost in her thought she didn’t notice Maura was standing behind her, looking at her.

“Jane?”, Maura said. When Jane turned around she couldn’t believe her eyes.   
There she was, the love of her live, only wearing some lingerie.   
“Maur… what?”, Jane looked at her.  
“I.. I’m sorry Jane. I know I haven’t been the best partner for you for a while   
now and I thought, I’d make up to you. I wanted to make this weekend special   
for us too. I know, we’re here to attend someone else’s wedding, but this is our  
first weekend off and I wanted it to be a weekend you’re not going to forget  
too soon.”, Maura stepped closer.

“I … you …. You look amazing Maur.”, Jane swallowed hard.  
“I hoped you were going to like it…Come here”, she reached out for Jane’s hand.  
While pulling Jane closer, Maura could feel how tense she already was.  
“Are you alright?”, she asked with a smile.  
“Am I? You’re kidding me? Have you had a look at yourself? I mean… wow! 

You’re stunning babe. You’re… way too sexy to not….”, Jane could feel her cheeks blush.  
“What? Say it Jane….”  
“You’re way too sexy to not fuck you really hard babe…I can’t believe it.. I just have to look at you and …”

Maura’s hand made its way down to Jane’s belt and opened it. She slid her hand into her pants.

“You’re so wet honey…”, Maura pressed her lips onto Jane’s.  
“It’s all because of you… You can’t dress like this and expect me not to be soaking wet.   
Oh, fuck it…”, Jane said and lifted Maura up and carried her to bed.

Jane was highly aroused and liked the idea of Maura wearing sexy lingerie only for her.

“Jane… I love you …more than anything… show me how much you love me…”, Maura whispered.

Jane kissed her way down to Maura’s breasts. She slowly let her fingers wonder over   
the fabric and she lifted her bra a bit. Her tongue found her way and she pulled the   
fabric down. Maura’s nipples were erected and longing for Jane’s tongue.

Jane loved playing with Maura’s breasts, that was one of the few things she had been  
dreaming about before they had finally admitted their feelings for each other.   
Jane had never really liked breasts at all, maybe because she always thought she  
had been left out while everyone else got perfect boobs. Her hand wondered down to Maura’s pants.

“Don’t tease me honey…”, Maura whispered.  
“Teasing? Me? You must be wrong here babe…”, Jane smiled.

Her fingertips touched Maura’s wet pants. She placed her thumb onto   
Maura’s clit and started rubbing it slowly.  
Maura couldn’t help herself, her body was aching, she wanted Jane so much,   
she wanted to feel her, taste her and love her.  
“Jane…. Please.”  
“You’re begging? Oh,….”, Jane smiled.

All of a sudden, Maura’s face froze. Her body stopped moving and she sat up.

“Oh,… babe, are you alright? Did I hurt you?”, Jane looked at her with concern.

“What did you just say?”, Maura’s smile was gone, she looked at her with disgust.

“I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what you mean”, Jane felt confused.

“I’m NOT going to beg you! What were you thinking when you said that!”, Maura hissed. 

“I’m sorry Maur. I didn’t mean it .. I just thought… I mean…”

“WHAT?”, Maura returned with such anger, that Jane got up.

“Look Maur. I don’t know what this is all about. I thought we were going to   
have some fun, you brought that fucking lingerie and I just, I …”

“It’s all about you again, right?”, Maura grabbed the dressing gown which was  
lying on a chair next to the bed.

“Maur. What the hell is wrong with you??? Talk to me!”, Jane said.

Maura couldn’t say anything. She knew that it wasn’t Jane’s fault, she hadn’t   
said those words on purpose, she couldn’t know that these words triggered Maura.   
It was something that Hoyt had said to her, but Maura couldn’t possibly tell Jane   
why she behaved like that.   
Maura stood there for a while, looking out of the window. She couldn’t believe  
what had just happened. She couldn’t believe that she had hurt Jane ,… again.   
She turned around and wanted to say something, but she found an empty room behind her.

“Hey,… how’re you?”, Alex’ father asked.  
“Well, I’m nervous… I know it’s stupid, she already said yes, so .. what’s going   
to happen? But, I’m just nervous dad…”, Alex sighed.  
“Oh, I know that feeling. I was nervous too. I thought your mum wasn’t going to show up,   
that she was going to hate the day.. but it turned out that she liked it and she wanted to   
marry me. Sarah loves you honey, she’s going to love you for the rest of your lives.   
Enjoy that moment. I know it makes you nervous, but you’re going to be fine.   
The moment she’s walking down the aisles, enjoy it Ali. That’s the best part of   
the whole getting married thing.”, he kissed his daughter’s forehead.

Jane had no idea where she was going to, she had never been to Seattle before   
so she just wandered around until she found a sign for a coffee shop.   
Coffee was always a good idea and she needed one right now.  
When she stepped in, she could smell the coffee beans and the taste of freshly baked sweets.  
“Hey, what can I get you?”, a woman behind the counter asked.  
“Well, … a double espresso would be great.”, Jane said.  
With the coffee in her hand she sat down at the chair next to the window.   
She was still thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago.   
She knew that Maura was still coping with a lot of things, but she wasn’t sure   
how she was going to handle all of this.

“I’m sorry… do you mind if I’d join you?”, a woman asked.  
“Well, … no.. sure, I mean…”, Jane murmured.  
“Jane? Right?”  
“What? How…”  
“I’m sorry… my name’s Sarah…   
I just recognized you from the picture the two of you sent us…”  
“Oh, you’re Alex’ fiancé. It’s, … it’s nice to meet you.”, Jane smiled.  
“What are you doing here? Where’s Maura? I’d love to meet you two before the wedding.”, Sarah said.  
“Well, … I … decided to go for a walk. Maura’s tired and not feeling well.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope she’ll be ok by tomorrow.   
Alex’s really looking forward to seeing her again.”  
“Yeah, I guess she’ll be.”, Jane sighed.  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s none of my business and we’ve only just met, but … what’s wrong Jane?   
That’s one of the things people absolutely adore about me – my straight forwardness.”, Sarah laughed.

“You really are..”, Jane faked a smile.  
“So, what’s wrong Jane? You don’t look as if Maura’s just not feeling well today.”  
“I .. it’s tough. She’s been dealing with a lot of things lately and she’s not really the   
person I knew, before… you know, before she had to leave me…”  
“Oh, I see. You know, Alex and I .. we’ve been through a lot of shit together.   
We’ve been a couple for more than six years now and we’ve only spend a couple of weeks together.   
Every time she had to leave for work I was scared that I wasn’t going to see her again.   
She couldn’t call or text me at all. One time she came back, heavily injured. She was   
shot and I couldn’t be there for her. She had been in hospital for more than two months  
and I didn’t know!! It was a living hell! I couldn’t tell her to quit her job, because that’s   
what she is… I mean, that’s her life. After she had to protect Maura, she came back   
home and the first thing she said she was going to quit her job.”

“She did? How come?”, Jane asked.

“Well, I don’t know. She told me about Maura and how much Maura  
had missed you and she realized that she couldn’t risk her life any longer.   
She wanted to be with me and she always said that Maura told her to talk about   
her feelings and how she wanted us to live our life. I don’t know what happened to  
Maura Jane, and as I’ve said before, I don’t know you at all (for now), but from what  
I’ve heard about her, she loves you more than anything and she’s probably dealing  
with the same shit I’ve been dealing for the last six years.”, Sarah said.  
“I don’t know. It’s … it took us so long to finally admit our feelings to each other and the moment  
we do, all of this shit happens. I asked her… I mean… I proposed and I thought we were going   
to get married, but … I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.”  
“I know that’s the most horrible thing to say right now, but … be patient Jane.   
She loves you and trust me, I know that… it’s hard and it takes one hell of a time to   
finally admit it to yourself, but you need to give her space and time. I’m glad you’re here.   
I’m glad we’ve finally managed to meet, ‘cause Alex has been talking about the two of you a lot.  
I actually thought she wanted to marry the two of you”. Sarah laughed. 

Jane smiled. “Thanks Sarah.. we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

When Jane got back to the hotel, Maura was sitting in a chair, wrapped in her dressing gown,  
her eyes closed.

Jane could feel how sad Maura had been, although her partner had fallen asleep,   
but she was sure, that Maura hadn’t fallen asleep because she had been tired.

“Babe…”, she slowly caressed her cheek.  
“Jane….I’m so sorry, I am … please..”, Maura started crying heavily.  
Jane wrapped her arms around her partner and held her tight.  
“We’re going to get through all of this babe… we can do it. We’re Maura and Jane.   
We can do everything we want to.”, Jane kissed her cheek.  
“I can’t believe I did that to you”., Maura closed her eyes.  
“You can’t believe you bought some sexy lingerie? Oh, I can. “, Jane smiled.  
“Jane,…you know what I mean”.  
“I do. But let’s not talk about it. Let’s go to bed, alright? I’ll just take a quick   
shower and then, we’re taking a nice long sleep, how ‘bout that?”, she smiled.

“I’d love that Jane…”, Maura said.

When Jane came back, Maura was still sitting in that comfy chair at the window.

“Hey babe… wanna go to bed now?”, Jane asked.  
“Yes,… I was just enjoying that amazing view Jane. Why are you smiling like that ?”, Maura felt insecure.  
“Well, I was enjoying that amazing view myself too, Maur.”, she smiled.  
“But, you weren’t looking out of the window, you’re just staring at me,…”, Maura sighed.  
“Well, as I’ve said. I was enjoying the view…. Come on babe, let’s get you out of that chair and into that amazingly comfy bed.”  
Jane put her arms around her partner and pulled her close.

“Jane?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How about the Oceanview Nahant?”  
“The what? What are you talking about?”  
“The Oceanview Nahant?”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard you saying that, but I don’t know what you are talking about! What’s that?”  
“I thought, that’d be the perfect place for our wedding Jane.”  
“For… what? Wait a minute…”  
“Did you really think I was going to let you go? That I wasn’t going to marry you Jane?”  
“I… I wasn’t sure anymore Maur. I know it’s been tough, but.. I wasn’t sure if this was still an option.”  
“I’ve been fighting my demons for so long Jane and the last past months have been horrible.   
But you were always there for me and I know I can rely on you. So, Jane….”

“Maur?”, Jane looked at her.  
“Will you still marry me Jane?”  
“I .. I think I’ll have to think about it”, Jane laughed.  
Maura poked her , she knew Jane was only joking.  
“Of course I will marry you Maur,….”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. 
> 
> I'm sorry that the story somehow took a strange turn, I had too many ideas I guess and I tried to put them together. I enjoyed writing my first fan fic.  
> I want to thank all of you for reading it, for encouraging me to continue writing. Thx for all your kind words. I'd never thought that I'll get more than 4000 hits for my story! :-)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Read you soon! :-)

“Good morning babe”, Jane placed a kiss onto Maura’s cheek.  
“Good morning Jane”, Maura smiled.  
“So, what do you say – shall we order some breakfast and then get dressed  
to go to the wedding?”  
“Sounds good to me.”, Maura said.

The two women enjoyed a wonderful (and because Maura wanted it) and healthy   
breakfast. The view was still amazing, there was some fog but the sun was shining, it was just too good to be true.

“I’d better get dressed Jane, it’ll take some time to get myself into that dress”, Maura said, being a bit nervous.  
“What kind of dress are you going to wear babe?”, Jane laughed.  
“Oh, you’ll see.” 

Jane didn’t need that much time, she was wearing a black suit, a white blouse  
and a dark red tie, because Maura had asked her to buy something red.  
The moment Maura stepped into, what had been their bedroom for the last two  
nights, Jane’s heart skipped a beat. She had seen Maura wearing a lot of dresses  
before, but this one was different. It was longer in the back, than in the front,   
it had some laces and oh my goodness, her breasts looked amazing in it.

“Jane? Are you alright?”, Maura asked with a smile.  
“If I? What the hell Maur, that is one hell of a dress. I mean,… WOW! You look stunning!”,  
Jane closed the gap between them and pulled Maura in for a long hug.  
“You are one lucky woman, Maur.”  
“Is that so?”, she grinned.  
“Yes,… if we were not going to a wedding in a few, I’d be down on my knees in a second and ….”,   
Jane swallowed.  
“Keep that thought for later honey”, Maura kissed her fiancé.  
“Let’s go, I’m sure they don’t want us to be late”, Jane said.

“Oh my, oh my…”, Alex was walking around the room.  
“Ali, you have to keep calm, otherwise we’d need a doctor to get you back to life.   
What do you think is going to happen?”, Tobin tried to calm her sister.  
“Well, that’s the thing Tobs. I don’t have control over anything. I just … I have to wait,  
wait if she shows up at all, if everyone is here, if everything’s perfect… I …”, Alex sighed.  
“You aren’t going to get married a second time, I can’t even handle the first one”, Tobin had to laugh.  
“Very funny. I’m just so nervous and excited…”, Alex said.  
“I know Ali… it’s going to be great, trust me. Nothing’s going wrong!! So, let’s get you   
out of here and let’s wait for your beautiful bride to walk towards you.”, Tobin said.  
“Yeah, let’s go.”

Everything seemed perfect. All of their friends and family were there. Alex didn’t have time  
to greet them all, but the moment she saw Maura and Jane she had to stop.  
“Maura, Jane … I’m so happy you could make it.”, she smiled.  
“We wouldn’t want to miss your special day Alex”, Jane said, holding Maura’s hand.  
“How are you, Alex?”, Maura asked.  
“She’s a wreck, to be honest. Hi, I’m Tobin, I’m Alex’s sister, nice to finally meet you.”  
“Yes, it is Tobin. Relax Alex, everything’s going to be fine”, Jane said.  
“See, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell her too, but she doesn’t listen.”, Tobin poked her arm.  
“See you guys later?”  
“Of course.”, Maura smiled.

“Jane?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Will you be that nervous too, when we’re going to get married?”  
“I’m always nervous when it comes to you, so I guess, I would be, yes..”, she kissed her cheek.

Angela and Ruth were having a blast together.   
They took long and nice walks around Boston, they met some of Angela’s friends   
and she was so proud to show them their first granddaughter.  
Ruth was enjoying her nana time a lot. She was a smart and happy child, although   
sometimes Angela thought that she had Maura’s insecurities and she could see how   
much she was thinking about things before she did them. Nevertheless,   
Angela was happy that her two girls had asked her to look after Ruth. 

“Angela, hi… it’s a pleasure to see you, would you like to come in?”, Kiki asked.  
“We’d love to, right pumpkin?”, Angela smiled at her granddaughter.  
“Angela, Ruth… what a nice surprise.”, Korsak smiled at Ruth.  
“We were walking around a bit and we thought, we should stop at your place too.   
We’re having a blast pumpkin, aren’t we.”  
Ruth giggled.  
“So, how are the two of you doing?”, Angela asked.  
“We’re, .. actually we’re pretty good. Aren’t we?”, Kiki smiled.  
“We so are , yes.”, Korsak said.  
“Oh, are we interrupting anything here? I’m sorry if you were busy, …”  
“No, Angela it’s fine. We love having you here. We,… shall we?”, Kiki asked.  
Korsak only nodded, making Angela even more curious.  
“We actually… we wanted to wait until Jane and Maura were back, but.. there’s   
going to be another little pumpkin to look after in a while, Angela.”, Kiki smiled.  
“Oh, you’re kidding me? You are?”, Angela smiled.  
“No, we’re serious Angela. We weren’t planning , but it happened and that’s amazing.   
Please don’t tell them, we want to tell them on our own.”, Korsak said.  
“I know, you aren’t going to believe me, but my lips are sealed.”, Angela said, pulling them in for a hug.

When they left Korsak’s house, Angela couldn’t stop smiling.   
Ruth was going to have a friend quite soon, little did she know that this wasn’t going to be the only surprise. 

The wedding was beautiful. Sarah was wearing a white dress and Alex almost  
suffered from a heart attack, when she saw her partner walking towards her.   
One of their friends held the ceremony and they seemed so happy when they said “I do”.   
Maura could feel how much she wanted that to be her and Jane, she knew she hadn’t  
been the best partner for Jane, but she knew that she wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

“Maura, Jane… it’s nice to see you”, Sarah said.  
“Congratulations. You look amazing.”, Jane said, hugging the other woman.  
“How?”, Maura and Alex looked at each other. Jane and Sarah started laughing,   
they hadn’t told their partners that they’d met the night before.  
“Oh, oops. Well, last night, I went to get some coffee at Carina’s shop and there I met Jane.   
We had a nice conversation and, yes, … now we’re BFFs.”, Sarah laughed.  
“You’re one of a kind.”, Alex held her wife’s hand.  
“So, how long are you going to stay Maura?”, Alex asked.  
“Well, I’m afraid we’re leaving tomorrow, but I would really like to see you two again.   
You might come and visit us in Boston one day?.”  
“Sounds good to me. I’ve never been to Boston. We could go to one game, what do you say Alex?”,   
she teased her wife.  
“Oh, come on. No! I don’t want to!”, Alex shook her head.  
“Don’t tell me, you’re not into football Alex.”, Jane said.  
“I am , but I’m not a big Patriots fan and Sarah really likes them… so what if the two of you go and  
see that Brady guy and Maura and I , …we’ll do something we enjoy.”  
“I’m all in.”, Jane shook Sarah’s hand.  
“Perfect. So that’s settled. Enjoy your stay and enjoy the rest of our amazing wedding.   
Thanks so much for coming.”, Sarah said with a smile.  
“You’re welcome, we wouldn’t have missed it.”, Maura said.

Jane and Maura stayed for another two hours before going back to the hotel. While going   
up in the elevator, Jane couldn’t keep her eyes away from Maura.  
“Jane? What’s wrong? Do I have some food between my teeth?”, Maura asked nervously.  
“No … I’m just looking at my sexy fiancé. I think you have to wear that dress more often.”, she giggled.  
“Oh, alright”. Maura’s cheeks blushed.  
“Did I just embarrass you?”, Jane said while stepping closer.  
“I wouldn’t say embarrass Jane, I mean… I think you just turned me on.”, she said.

Jane let her hand slip between Maura’s legs and yes, she was right, she really was turned on already.

“Well, then we should better get going, so I can help you with that.”,   
Jane whispered into her ears, moving her thumb over her wet pant.  
“You’re driving me crazy Jane, … you know that, right?”, Maura moaned.  
“Oh, that’s part of the plan babe.”, Jane kissed her passionately.

They managed to get into their room, although if they’d been in the elevator  
longer than that, they’d probably be finished by now.

“Jane,… please,….”, Maura moaned.   
Jane did as her fiancé wanted her to. She got down on her knees and pulled down Maura’s pants.  
Her tongue quickly found its way to Maura’s swollen clit and she gently teased it.  
“Oh, don’t you dare and tease me like that….”, Maura had to hold onto the wall.  
Jane’s tongue started moving faster and harder.   
She played with her clit and her fingers did the rest. She sucked Maura’s lips and her tongue   
slid into Maura. She could taste her arousal and she knew that it wasn’t going to last long.  
Jane enjoyed tasting her friends arousal, she could even feel how wet she had been.   
It didn’t take long until Maura started moaning faster, her hips moved faster and while Jane   
was playing with her clit, Maura came.  
She lifted Jane up and kissed her passionately, her tongue begging for entrance.   
Her hand slid down into Jane’s pants and her thumb started rubbing Jane’s clit.  
“Maura,…. Please,….”, Jane moaned.  
Maura knew exactly what Jane liked and so she placed more fingers onto her clit and started   
rubbing and pressing it. She still kissed her friend, playing with her tongue.   
Jane couldn’t last long too, she had been aroused from the moment she had seen   
Maura wearing that sexy dress.  
Jane came, while kissing Maura. Her entire body was shaking, she had to hold onto  
Maura, otherwise she’d probably had fallen over.

“Jane…”, Maura smiled.  
“Yes?”, Jane said, still breathing heavily.  
“I … I know that this sounds stupid right now, but I’ve wanted to ask you something..”  
“Ok? So, what is it?”  
“I was wondering,… I mean ,.. we’re going to get married and I know you love Ruth and   
I want you to be her mom too, so I was wondering if you’d like to adopt her?”  
“What?”, Jane smiled.  
“Would you like to become her legal mom, Jane?”  
She kissed Maura, held her tight and felt some tears rising in her eyes. “Yes,…”  
“And Jane?”  
“Is there more?”, she smiled.  
“Maybe….”, Maura said.  
“Ok,…well, then what else babe…”  
“I know it is too soon maybe and we don’t have to think about it now,   
but what would you say if I’d suggest having another..”  
“Baby?”, Jane smiled.  
“Yes, … how?”  
“I was thinking about it too Maur. And the answer is yes, …   
I think that Ruth would love to have a sister, or a brother….”, she smiled.  
“I love you so much Jane… you’re just too good to be true.”, Maura smiled.  
“Oh babe, you have no idea.”, Jane said, pulling Maura towards their bed.

The two women entered their house silently, not wanting to wake Ruth or  
Angela up, so they walked very slowly and carefully upstairs into their bedroom.  
They slid into their bed, cuddling and enjoyed being happy after all.  
When Angela and Ruth woke up a few hours later, they entered the bedroom and   
Ruth was so happy to see their moms, so she jumped into bed and tried to wake them up.   
“Pumpkin..”, Jane pulled her daughter close and kissed her cheek.  
“Mama…”, she said, moving closer to Jane.

“Hey, ma.. thanks for taking care of her.”, Jane smiled.  
“You’re welcome Janie. We had a wonderful time. And you?”  
“We did Angela, thank you.”, Maura opened her eyes.

The two woman got up and followed the smell that came from downstairs.  
“Angela, why are you making us breakfast?”, Maura asked.  
“Well, you’re probably tired Maura and I thought we could enjoy it together,   
what do you say Ruth, shall we have breakfast together?”  
“Yes, nana…”, Ruth jumped around the kitchen.

“So, how was the wedding?”, Angela asked, while making coffee.  
“It was wonderful, ma.”, Jane smiled, looking at Maura.  
“What are you two up to?”, Angela asked.  
“Well, … we did a lot of thinking ourselves too Angela.  
And we decided on some things…”, Maura kissed Jane’s cheek.   
“Oh, you did? Really? So, what is that?”, Angela said, while placing the plates on the table.  
“Ma, why are you preparing so many plates?”, Jane asked.  
“Oh, I forgot to mention Vince and Kiki will be joining us today.”  
“You, what? Wait, ma…”, Jane rolled her eyes.  
“I can see you, you know that!”, Angela hissed.  
“Didn’t do anything”, Jane laughed. “But why did you invite someone else?  
I mean, not that I don’t want to see them , but…”  
“Well, ask them when they arrive.”, Angela wasn’t the best person to keep a secret.

Korsak, Kiki, Maura, Jane , Angela and Ruth were sitting at the table, enjoying their  
breakfast, when Kiki suddenly had to rush to the bathroom. 

“Korsak?”, Jane looked at him with curiosity.  
“Well, …”, he smiled.  
After a few minutes she came back, trying to fake a smile.  
“How far along are you?”, Maura asked.  
“Very subtle, Dr. Isles”, Jane laughed.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s obvious.”, Maura looked at her friends.  
“The baby’s three months old now..”, Kiki smiled.  
Jane got up and hugged her. “I’m so happy for you, congrats.”, she smiled at Korsak.

“Janie? You said that you were talking about some things too. What’s that?”, Angela asked.

“Well, as it is confessing day.. obviously.”  
“It is? There’s a day for that?”  
“Maur, I’m just kidding”, Jane laughed.  
“Oh, right… I’m sorry. Go ahead.”, she said a bit embarrassed.  
“Well, Maur and I we did a lot of talking over the weekend and we …   
we’ve decided on getting married next months and ….”, she pulled Maura closer.  
“And, … we want to have another baby… Ruth, what do you say?   
Do you want to have a baby brother or sister?”, Jane asked her.  
“Yes!”, she giggled and stepped from one leg to another.  
“So, then that’s settled. We’re getting married and we’re going to have another baby.”, Jane smiled.

“I’m so happy for you. It took you so long to admit and now that you finally have,  
everything is just so perfect.”, Angela could feel a tear running down her cheek.  
“Ma,.. don’t cry.”, Jane pulled her closer.

“I know it took us years to finally admit, but now we’re going to start our own little   
family, having all of you by our sides. What more could I ask for?”, Jane said, smiling at everyone.


End file.
